When I'm Alone
by Isabelle19
Summary: Nessie and Jacob decide to get married and to-just like Edward and Bella-live in their Forever. But when you live forever how long can you truly LIVE? A story with a TWIST as you journey down a path of mystery, lust and romance. Rated M for Lemons. xXx
1. Chapter 1

**A/N; Hey everyone I'm new here and I don't exactly know much about how to use this thing yet but I'm getting there. Hehehe**

**I'm really excited about this story as it's not your average J & R romance it has a sick twist so I hope you like it! Remember this is M Rated and in some chapters you will truly realise that.**

**I hope you like the first chapter. Please review I really enjoy what you all think! Thank You! - Isabelle**

**Here's The FULL SYNOPSIS;**

_Nessie-the daughter of Bella and Edward Cullen has finally found her other half. Jacob Black. He has been everything she needed him to be from a; playmate to a older brother to a best friend to finally a... lover . Her undying feelings for him got wilder and wilder as she grew and the lust she suffered for him was slowly killing her. But, finally they tie the notch thinking nothing can go wrong when Jacob marries Nessie. Finally._  
_But what they're thinking a happily ever after... how long until it isn't?_  
_This story starts when Nessie is getting wed to Jake and goes on their honeymoon. Thinking they have the rest of their life of happiness was the wrong way to go. ALWAYS EXPECT THE UNEXPECTED._  
_You won't believe what happens in..._

_"When I'm Alone"_ - _"Renesmee and Jacob's Undying Love"_  
The Continuation of the Twilight Saga.

* * *

**Chapter One**

'Darling, you are taking an awful long time in there' mom asked through the door, her voice full of worry.

I was fixing the strings on my dress, I mean wedding dress which Alice had designed and sent away for me.

'It's a Vera Wang! Everyone looks good in it!' I remember Alice explaining in a high bell tone as I starting freaking out in case it wouldn't hang right on me.

'I'm fine mother, just I can't get it to tie right' I fidgeted with the strings of the corset when mom nearly burst down the door and was right behind me tying the strings into what I guessed a beautiful bow.

Mom looked at me from the mirror and gasped 'I never thought I'd see the day but now my Nessie's all grown up' Mom looked like she'd cry which is impossible in her case.

She cupped my cheek, her cool palm soothing my overheating body 'you look beyond beautiful, my dear'

I felt a tear in my eye as I gazed up at my enviable goddess like mother 'Thanks mom, I'm just so nervous'

She patted my back 'Just look at yourself, you are such a beautiful young woman and in this dress you look like a Princess.

'You can entrance any man with one look; you are smart, lovable, adventurous and strong. No wonder Jacob fell for you with one glance well… besides the imprint thing' –I giggled a little feeling more self confident by the minute.

'Thanks again mom, for the great pep talk' – she lightly kissed me on the cheek before nearly being trampled by little Aunt Alice.

'What are we doing standing around? The wedding is out there people' she pointed her manicured nails-which Rosalie did also on mine and mom's nails this morning-to the window which we could just about see people gathered around talking and laughing all in wedding attire.

I gestured my hands in a flowing motion as if blowing out all the nervousness and letting the excitement take its place. 'Okay, I'm ready'

'Ready? You don't have your shoes on and you don't even have you veil on properly… Oh, my am I the only one sane here?' Alice started babbling as she what looked like dancing around the room grabbing my shoe box and hairpins.

'Now, you look good' – I peered into the mirror taking in my appearance in full. My long Vera Wang gown came down to the floor with a slight small train. Delicate beaded flowers flowed down over my breast area until stopped by the lacy corset that heisted up my breasts in a complementing way. The lacy corset had little diamonds placed separately around it. As if someone had randomly sprinkled them on. The corset stopped before the curves of my hips in which it flowed gracefully to the floor. My hair was done by Esme. She tied back my hair loosely with Quileute hairpins Jake gave me; he said his mother wore them at their wedding. I gladly took them of course. A few strands left to hang flowingly around my face.

My hair was shielded by a white lacy translucent veil that Vera Wang also created. Alice clipped it on properly at the back of my small tiara mom gave me.

'Alice made me wear this on my wedding day, and so I just thought I'd give it to you... for good luck' I remember mom stumbling trying to hand me the hair piece probably remembering what happened when the tiara was taken off. Eek, I don't want to think about that.

Alice did light Smokey eye-shadow, which I was happy with as I never wear make-up as I think it itches my skin plus Jake always said I was way to pretty for make-up anyways but this looked fantastic I felt just as pretty as all the other women in my family.

'Thanks mom, thanks Aunt Alice this is absolutely perfect' I smiled hugging them not caring if I ruined their hair when I ruffled my hands on their heads.

Alice nearly screeched 'Thanks but now I have to spend the next minute fixing this' she pointed to her new hair-courtesy of me-which looked like a birds nest.

Mom giggled and hugged me again 'Here, I wasn't going to give this to you yet but why not' mom opened a box that held a gorgeous silver necklace, it was beaded with pearls and white diamonds until it met a big aqua rock that had bending and binding silver twisted around it which made it look even more beautiful.

I gasped even by letting my fingertips rub it 'Mom... I-I can't take this... it's yours'

She took the necklace out of the swaid box and held it up 'Think of it this way, it's new and blue. Then you have my tiara which is borrowed also'

'Oh, mother I-I don't know what to say. Dad gave you this for you birthday-I... I can't' I pushed away the necklace with my palm feeling guilty for even thinking of taking it.

Mom looked sympathetic 'Don't worry, your father won't mind and you can always give it back. But in the mean time wear it' - she opened the catch before stepping behind me and as I lifted up my hair and veil.

When she closed the catch of the necklace and let it hang down, it hung down to the gap of my breasts.

The big aqua gem bringing more attention to my cleavage.

'With a strapless dress, a long necklace is always the key' mom smiled as she handed me the gloves Rosalie picked up in Paris.

I giggled 'Mom you spend too much time around Alice' -Mom started to laugh only realising herself how much Alice had rubbed off on her.

'You're right; I should probably rethink the weekend shopping thing'

'Don't even think about it!' Alice shouted out from the bathroom.

I laughed as I pulled the gloves up where they reached my elbows 'I must have forgotten the super hearing thing also'

We heard Alice's sarcastic laugh before Esme entered the room wearing such an elegant dark violet dress which hung to her calf 'I heard you were still here so I said I pop back in to see you'

Esme had been down at the cliff where the wedding ceremony was going to be held checking if the place was all ready and set before the guests made their way there. Me and Jake shared such life changing moments there and so we just decided to hold another one there by having our wedding in the exact same spot.

'Is it crowded there grandma?' I asked before she hugged me gently and pulled back to get a good glimpse at me.

'Don't worry about it, when I was coming back in I only saw the Amazon coven, the Denali coven, the Egyptian coven, the Irish coven, the Olympic coven, the American nomads and the European nomads. Vladimir and Stephen couldn't come for difficult reasons... they hate wolves' Esme whispered the last bit before giggling 'and then there's the wolf pack and all Jake's family, some of your friends and the village people'

'Thanks Grandma, that really helps' I smiled sarcastically

She smiled brightly and brushed my cheek 'Don't worry pumpkin, this is the biggest day of your life-the guests will be the last thing on your mind'

'Esme...' Mom tsked from the bed where she put on the high heels Alice replaced from mom's original converse which I didn't realise she was wearing until now.

Grandma giggled 'Sorry...'

'Yes, I suppose the last thing Bella wants to hear about is when her daughter will finally have sex for the first time it'll be with her former best friend' Rosalie popped her head in the door smiling viciously.

I heard mom growl from across the room 'Since when was he a "former" friend?'

'I dunno, maybe since he had dark thoughts about your daughter...' Rosalie giggled as she escaped before mom could grab her.

'Bella, why aren't you wearing the heels?' we heard Alice lecture mom.

Mom sighed heavily as if she'd need to anyway 'The heels hurt and I feel more comfortable in these'

'These? These are rugged old punk runners that you wore three years ago! And you'd even think about wearing them to your daughter's wedding? I'm surprised Bella, I thought you were learning' Alice pouted as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Mom stood up and placed a hand on Alice's shoulder 'Sorry... I just... I tried to wear them but they cling to my feet too much'

'They are supposed to cling; if they didn't cling then your feet would fall out!' Alice *hmped* at mom and turned her head to me with a cheap grin on her face.

Good ole, Alice always as per usual up to her guilt trip tricks. I knew mom would crack any second now.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1...

'Okay, okay I'll wear them just this once, since its Nessie's day and all' Mom grumbled before taking off the converse and slipping on the black wedge sandals Alice had bought in New York last week.

Alice let out an unmistakable Alice bell chime giggle 'I knew you'd say it'

'Besides the fact that you envisioned it that is' Esme smiled from before me as she interjected her "daughter's" bickering.

Mom and Alice looked at each other before laughing again 'Well everyone seems set in here' Grandpa Carlisle spoke with a genuine smile on his pale face from the doorway.

Esme smiled when he pecked her lightly on the check, I wonder if Jake and I will be like that when we are finally husband and wife.

Husband and Wife, just thinking about it makes my heart quicken and my palms somewhat sweaty 'Mom, where's dad?'

Mom got up and tried stepping around the room in her new heels before answering me 'He's just downstairs, why honey?'

'Am… cos' he's walking me down the aisle and all I was just worried in case he was gone to the ceremony already'

'Don't worry Ness, Edward decided not to leave until you were ready' Carlisle smiled reassuringly from Grandma's side.

I sighed relief; dad-besides Jasper-could always calm me down when I was going berserk.

'I think we're ready' Esme smiled as she handed me my bouquet she arranged. Beautiful white, orange, pink and red roses contrasted beautifully together and the silk red ribbon sealed it almost with a kiss.

Dad was behind me in a flash gazing at me in the mirror 'You look like a goddess' he smiled and kissed my forehead when I turned to hug him.

But, I knew that mom was his goddess. I just couldn't wait til' I could finally see Jake and hear him say it to me truthfully.

A shiver of excitement went down my spine; I really couldn't wait to see him in the suit Alice had created for him. Just thinking about the soft black fabric accenting his broad features nearly made me lick my lips in playful curiosity.

Then the honeymoon… That's when the nerves kicked in. What if I look stupid? Or if I don't co-operate properly? This is the first time we ever will make love to each-other and just the thought made me feel awkward and out of place. I mean me against Jake he would definitely win in the "hottie scale".

I heard dad cough and give me a knowing look. I bit my lip forgetting that he could read my thoughts.

'Try to keep your mind at ease today, okay Nessie?' Dad spoke with a half smile.

I pulled away from our hug to look at him 'Daddy, I'm going to be a married woman and still be bossed around by my parents?'

'Now, now dear you must remember you are only seven years old' he spoke in his usual cool and calm voice.

I giggled looking down 'But, I'm truly nine-teen in appearance'

He patted my head softly not ruining Esme's beautiful work 'Well, all I'm saying is… keep your "imagination" as limited as possible'

'Edward, how can you say that? I'd bet on yours and Bella's wedding day you had a very "creative" mind' Alice tsked from behind us using her middle fingers in annotation as she spoke.

If mom could blush she would definitely be now as she looked at Dad through curious eyes 'I wonder if he did' she stepped closer to us

Letting go of Dad neck I stepped back gesturing for mom to take my place and she gladly accepted. I almost envied mom and dad's love for each-other. It was so strong and passionate I just hope Jake will be like that with me.

Even without the imprint he has on me I'm sure I'd love him just as much as I do now. I hope he's doing okay right now. Alice took my phone and forbid me to go see him like I usually would.

'Well people, we better be heading away now' Esme grabbed her matching violet purse and let it hang gracefully on her shoulder.

Alice nearly jumped up and down with joy 'Queue the limo' she spoke monotone into her mobile

"_Affirmed,_ _be right there, Mrs. Hale" _we heard a deep voice return before Alice giggled and closed her flip phone down.

'Well, you heard the man…' she glared at us when we didn't move '… now!' she almost screamed at us

'We should go, her head is giving me a headache' Dad squeezed his nose as if he had a killer headache, which is impossible.

Alice giggled shyly which was a first as we passed her and stepped into the corridor of the Cullen's house.

Alice stood by the window and made a hand gesture to Emmet who started telling people where to go for the ceremony.

I took a deep breath and soon mom was by my side holding up the train of my dress and saying soothing words to tame my unquenchable fear of facing the big crowd. I mean the Amazon, Irish, American Nomads, Egyptian, Denali, Olympic and European Covens weren't all that bad but then there's all Jake's pack and then Sam's pack and then Lucy and Serrah and their families too.

'Don't worry, Lucy and Serrah are too busy chatting about how "hot" the tanned boys in the suits look' Dad scoffed lightly beside me.

I nearly jumped, God he was so agile I didn't even smell him – 'Maybe that's because you were nervous to realise' he added in his casual cool voice that my Mom smiled slightly to.

'Stop reading my thoughts!' I barked not really meaning it; maybe all the nerves were turning me into one of those things… Zilla something sometimes on television.

'I believe it's BrideZilla' Dad pointed out as we reached the bottom of the staircase which took a little longer since most of us were in heels and floor length dresses.

I nearly gasped when I saw Alice already downstairs sitting pretty waiting for us 'H-how did you get down here so quick?'

She giggled and hopped up twirling on the balls of her feet 'I couldn't take your slow pace so I jumped the stairs'

'Same ole Alice, always finding shortcuts' I smiled almost to myself.

'Don't you know it' she laughed happily, making me almost gawked at her _how could she be so happy? When I was almost choking back the nerves?_

'Maybe because she's married so many times already and besides she isn't the one making the big step… now is she?' Dad looked at me before he opened the door to a sleek black limo.

I inhaled the forest air which cleansed me of most of my worries 'I guess so'

'Come on, people we'll miss the wedding' whined Alice who was peeping her head out of the limo's tinted window.

Dad took my hand and led me to the door of the limo. I smiled faintly as Mom came over to help me get all of my dress into the car without dirtying it or getting it caught in the door.

The car drive to the cliff was longer than it actually was. I felt like I wanted to burst the windshield open, hop out and run far beyond the Canadian Border by miles. But that was stupid thinking, truthfully I wanted Jake to be here, holding my hand like he would usually do if I was worried or upset-which freakishly he always knew when.

I watched as my dad's face turned to different expressions as he listened to my rambling thoughts. I gulped again feeling the lump in my throat build as I could finally see the cliff approaching and see all the dots-people-moving around.

I felt mom squeeze my hand softly from beside me. I had nearly forgot I was surrounded by people-actually vampires-in the limo. I was so indulged in my thoughts that I almost forgot why I was rightfully here in the first place.

'Nearly there' Alice chirped as she gazed out the window and hopped up and down in her seat.

I definitely missed Jasper in this car. He had to go with Emmet to the ceremony didn't he? And, leave an over hyped Alice with us and have no control over it?

I saw dad place his hand on Alice's knee and as he stared at her deeply 'Alice… calm'

She gulped and nodded 'Okay…' and just continued staring out the window in silence.

Dad smiled at me when he noticed I had seen. _Thanks dad, the last thing I needed was reminder _I thought to him.

Dad nodded 'But dear, you must remember you can't actually resent this. It is your wedding after all' he whispered so low that barely I could hear him.

I nodded and gazed back out the window. He's absolutely right, I must get a grip just forget everyone else and remember… him. Jake, Jacob, my Jacob.

Just imagining us on the cliff, having a picnic like every other Saturday morning. Me reading him novels I found in Alice's cabinets, I would enjoy his reactions to the more "Mature" scene as I explained them in the cheesiest naughty expressions. Just picturing his laughing face, how beautiful he looked at the soft sea breeze would stir his soft hair as he grabbed the book off me and leaned in to kiss me.

I sighed in awe; he truly was perfect and caring in every way. I knew I didn't deserve such a person.

I heard dad's fake cough which woke me out of my fantasy trance. He had his usual knowing glare on his face.

_Sorry, I got… carried away_ I thought, apologising to him.

He weakly smiled and rubbed his temples probably thinking "I'm in for some day".

His face composed into a genuine smile as he read my thoughts.

'Sorry to say, but we're here' Alice said in her-as much as she tried-normal tone.

I nearly jumped out of my seat. After all this thinking about Jake now I couldn't wait to see him, marry him, kiss him, dance with him and… the honeymoon.

A big smile lit up my face as Alice opened the door and climbed out leaving the door open so I could and everyone else also.

The soft breeze calmed me even more as I glanced at the crowd around the cliff, I could hear laughing and talking from the Cliff, people were already getting into their seats.

'This way, Nessie we don't want you to get seen by the groom' Alice lightly grabbed my hand and pulled me into a four pitch tent.

'Alice, when did this get here?' I asked looking around the big tent; it had appliances to make tea and had a small table and chairs.

She was peeping out the tent as she answered 'I asked Emmet and Jasper to do it for me, just in case you were nervous a cup of tea would help, and also a place to sit. It also works to cover you from the guests' she winked slightly at me before returning to her position of gawking out the tent.

I sat on the chair which seemed to fancy for this tent 'Alice, thanks for all this it's beautiful'

'I had a vision that today would be a great day for the wedding and that's why I pushed the dates from next month to this month' Alice glided over to sit next to me while still keeping an ear for any salute to go.

'Where's the reception going to be held?' I asked, I still didn't know much about Alice's wacko ideas-number one because she never even thought to tell me about it in the first place.

Alice giggled probably thinking the same as me 'Well, if the weather was going to be bad which is an almost yes since it's winter and all it would have been held at home but besides the fact that half Sam's pack and…*cough* Leah don't like our house we hoped it would be sunny so we'd be able to have it on the beach, which is great because this is La Push, Washington we're talking about'

'Oh, so it's going to be held on First beach?' I asked as she sat up in her chair probably hearing something.

I however, was too addled with thoughts that I didn't have time to track down certain sounds at the moment.

Alice looked at me and smiled 'A duh! The Cliff is over looking it for crying out loud!' she tapped her head as if to say I was stupid.

'Right, I guess that would work' I placed the bouquet on the table in case my shaky hands would let go of them.

Alice got up and danced over to me, just slightly kneeling in front of me so she could place her palm on my cheek-which I usually do to project my thoughts. 'You will love it, full stop. Everything you had told me you liked to have and what Jake did I combined them perfectly like a gene'

I gagged 'Alice, that's not very…'

She giggled and hopped back on her feet gracefully 'I know, I just thought you'd get a laugh'

'Epic fail'

'Well, at least I tried doesn't that score me brownie points?' Alice asked sweetly as if she cared what I thought about her "joke".

'Okay, I'll add three'

'Yay! I win' she jumped up and down delighted with herself.

I couldn't help but laugh at her 'Alice, for some reason you always lighten the mood besides Jasper'

'That adds five more points so that leaves me four more than your fiancé' Alice clapped her hands and tried to laugh evilly which was pretty hilarious considering she was such an adorable person.

'Alice we started that game when I had the appearance of a three year old and wanted the most attention' I explained to a giddy Alice

She stopped and let her bird mouth pop open 'What? You still are, sweetie'

I bit my lip a little 'Do you think Jake thinks the same?'

Alice nearly choked 'What? No way, if he crept into your bedroom each night just to "snuggle" then I don't think so'

I went red just thinking about us "snuggling" on our honeymoon. The honeymoon, I can't wait I mean its Switzerland after all. Beautiful, warm and outstanding in the summer and an absolute wonderland in the winter. All I heard was Alice had planned on sending us to the Medieval style inspired mansion almost palace her friend Joliette who had high hopes for Switzerland and had built only recently but didn't know what to do with it yet. It was supposed to over look the big city of Luzern which was overlooked the beautiful lake of Lucerne.

'Alice, the honeymoon resort is it nice?' I asked fixing my dress before looking up to her.

A smooth giggled smile appeared on her pale face 'You'll love it; I have a whole two weeks planned out for you. I'm talking about skiing, hiking, mountain climbing, camping, steaming, shopping, relaxing, more shopping, eating, relaxing, a little bit of the lovin' now and then, and boom your two weeks are up' Alice's eyes lit up as she only explained to me about it, her hands moving everywhere in the air as she gestured how big and long the places were.

I acted as if I didn't know about the resort at all 'so… it's somewhere in the Alps?'

She gulped 'M-maybe'

'Where, come on Alice gimme clues' I nearly begged even though I already knew where we were going anyway.

She crossed her arms 'Fine, this better add more points… I was thinking Switzerland and the sorts…'

'Switzerland? Why?' I acted not impressed where really I was jumping out of my bones that know that she told me the dream was coming true. I had never been away from America. I had been to New York, California, Mexico City etc on shopping trips Alice sometimes only sent me and Jake's pack as Alice couldn't be seen in daylight especially in Cali for crying out loud.

'What? Switzerland is amazing, gorgeous skiing resorts, romantic cottages near the slopes, imagine you and your newlywed just relaxing by the fire place snuggled up and watching a romantic movie together?' Alice smiled knowing that if I wasn't convinced I was now.

'I'm not one for soppy movies' I added just to see her reaction.

She threw me a sly look 'what about Jakey-Wakey, I bet he'd like to watch some smoochy movies'

I felt like bursting out laughing when Alice copied my voice to a tee when I was younger and called Jake by Jakey-Wakey just to see him smile. 'He doesn't either'

'Hmm… well after a night ALONE with you I'd bet he'd just about love them' Alice really dragged out the "alone" part just to get on my nerves or make me excited.

Alice stopped her messing about and stood still, eyes open wide and hands still.

After a moment she blinked and looked back to normal again, she looked at me 'Time to be getting ready, the reverend is nearly finish preparing his things for the ceremony'

I sighed and looked down 'I hoped Old Quil would have married us but I guess no one can stop illness, right?'

'Don't worry, I had a vision last week that he'd be discharged next week' Alice smiled reassuringly and tugged gently on my wrist to get me up. When I say gently I mean "thank god, I am half vampire because if I was just human she would have dislocated my arm" kind of way.

'Okay, thanks Alice' I smiled weakly as Dad graced us with his usual unsure smile.

'You ready, Ness?' He came to my side and gestured to the white light coming from the opening he came in from.

'Is _he _out there?' I asked dad, him knowing who I was asking for.

Dad nodded 'and he's looking pretty… eloquent' dad tried to complement him.

I smiled at his words,

_Does he look hot? _I asked him mentally.

Dad coughed alarmingly 'what did I say, Ness?'

_Sorry…_ I replied silently.

Alice looking confused as per usual like anyone who surrounds us when we are mental talking.

Esme appeared in the tent 'Everything okay here? I just checked around and everyone is here and Clair is set that she has nothing to say besides throw flower petals on the ground'

Dad nodded – 'Is Nessie ready?' Esme asked looking between me and dad as she spoke.

I inhaled again and nodded, not having the voice to speak at the moment. So instead I just remembered my vows over and over.

'Nessie… please, for your father's sake' Dad whispered his eyes squeezed shut.

'Sorry…' I whispered back, I knew by the way I was violently roaring the vows in my head that dad-if he was able to-would definitely have a soar head by now.

Suddenly mom appeared with her sweet smiled plastered on her pretty face 'Is my baby okay?' she spoke whilst leaning in to hug me.

I accepted her hug and tightened my grip; just thinking about being separated made another lump form in my throat. 'I'm fine momma, thanks' I whispered into her hair

'Don't be afraid okay darling, its Jacob your… soul-mate, best friend… big brother even. Just look at him when you are walking up the aisle, I did that and it really numbed the nerves. Believe me' Mom pulled back to talk to me

I nodded taking her advise wisely, hopefully that would also numb my nerves. Sure, I felt fine now but when I walk down the aisle in front of all those people imagine how crazy my mind will be going?

'The reverend is ready' Alice spoke lower than usual probably hoping not to be a "ruiner" of good moments.

'Ready?' everyone asked in unison towards me.

I smiled weakly 'Yes, definitely'

* * *

Sneak Peak of;

Chapter Two...

I felt self conscious, like it wasn't me getting married but a more prettier and talented person. Unlike Jake who was perfect, I didn't deserve him.

Alice practically danced down the aisle which probably would have made most of the guests including the coven's contacted-Alice forced them to wear contacts as humans were also attending-eyes popped.

I watched Serrah nervously look back to me, I smiled to calm her. She is spontaneous yes, but she hates walking in front of what she calls "prissy" people especially at weddings.

Lucy winked and smiled at me before straightening her face to a strict smile and almost waltzed down the carpet.

'This is it' Dad whispered coolly into my ear before stepping in front of me to pull my veil carefully over my face and hang over my crossed arms.

I looked up and smiled 'Okay then'

'After you, dear' he spoke in his old fashioned tone as he gave me his arm to wrap my in.

I did just that and before we knew it Mendelssohn's wedding March was being played.

* * *

**Thanks for reading everybody! REMEBER the more reviews the more chapters are posted. Thank you so much. BTW you gotta know I'm a review junkie, please review!**

**hehe, tanx so far for all the support and reviews! I am really happy and appreciate it so much! =]**

**~Isabelle**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N; Hey everyone thanks for reading. means so so much to me. I have a lot of hope in this story so I hope some of you stick with me! This chapter is yet another cute one. And as I said before keep in mind this is Rated M so you will be seeing signs of that later on! thank you! - Isabelle

Disclaimer; I am not S. M. All I own is the storyline!

All rights reservered.

* * *

The piano intro started to play and all I could think about was finally seeing him. I know it's only been less than twenty four hours but just not being with him made my heart ache, and make my mind go into a frenzy.

Dad led me out the back of the tent to where the white rolled out straight carpet-Alice had ordered-to where it began at the start of the woods where not even Jake could see when I neared them.

It was all planned perfectly. I had given Alice some ideas and so did Jake, we wanted it to have some Quileute in it and also something of my father's taste too. And, this was perfect!

I watched as Clair started to walk towards the crowd then, her cute little aqua dress made her look as cute as a button. Even if she's nine years old she's still cute in my eyes. And, obviously Quill's too.

Mom hugged me once again before lining up before me, and so did Alice and Rosalie. Then Serrah and Lucy finally appeared which had me worried all morning just in case they'd get glued to the "beer" area and forget their part in the whole "production".

'Nessie!' Serrah nearly screamed and hugged me 'I'm so sorry I didn't get here earlier to talk to you, well I was here until I dropped my shoe off the cliff and then I had to go home to find a new one'

I patted her back 'its okay, once you're here now I'm fine' I smiled when she pulled away so Lucy could hug me also.

'You look so pretty! Which isn't new since everybody knew you were Miss. IT Girl in high school' Lucy giggled in my ear.

Remembering my high school years which was only a few months ago seems so distant now. I knew that Lucy and Serrah wouldn't be with me forever because of the whole no age thing and all, but Lucy was going to Yale and Serrah was going to Oxford in England.

'Thank you Lucy, I gotta say this but I wanna tear a strap off that dress since you are over-looking me on my wedding day' I smiled sarcastically as Lucy pretended to flaunt herself and Dad just gazed to the forest probably thinking "Teens these days, huh".

I saw a small smile arise on his face from the corner of my eye. I was so right. I can read him like a book.

Lucy stood in formation in from of my fixing her short black hair that Alice cut for her this weekend into a flary bob. She was just a bit smaller than me in height just like Serrah who only came to my shoulders in heels. Even in high school I was the same height as some of the guys who used to hit on me, which I obviously declined. I felt out of place and even more un-human but not around Jake. When I'm with him I fit right in, with my head coming right to his neck we're the perfect match.

Esme was surprised when I passed her out on the height scale and then when I passed out momma by half an inch, Dad looked down to me giving me as smile as Rosalie walked forward down the carpet until she disappeared behind the high trees. I kissed him on the cheek with a cheap grin on my face, you never know it could be the last time I do that.

Mom started to walk forward, holding a bouquet of red roses just like Rosalie who had orange, Alice had pink, Lucy had white and Serrah had red also.

Mom looked so pretty in the aqua off the shoulder floor length dress that tied back smoothly on the back of the waist with a big bow. She swayed perfectly down the aisle which from what we heard made a few people clap at her beauty.

I felt self conscious, like it wasn't me getting married but a more prettier and talented person. Unlike Jake who was perfect, I didn't deserve him.

Alice practically danced down the aisle which probably would have made most of the guests including the coven's contacted-Alice forced them to wear contacts as humans were also attending-eyes popped.

I watched Serrah nervously look back to me, I smiled to calm her. She is spontaneous yes, but she hates walking in front of what she calls "prissy" people especially at weddings.

She smoothed down her hair which I had to admire; Esme tied back her hair loosely into a long plait which stopped at her hips. I envied her golden hair and crystal eyes, they look deeper than the Atlantic if you stared long enough which in Serrah's case wouldn't happen as she would either run away or punch you.

It was her cue and so just like the rest walked to the beat of the Classical wedding march. She disappeared beyond the trees; I really wished I could see them, she Jake in his suit smiling at me.

Lucy winked and smiled at me before straightening her face to a strict smile and almost waltzed down the carpet.

'This is it' Dad whispered coolly into my ear before stepping in front of me to pull my veil carefully over my face and hang over my crossed arms.

I looked up and smiled 'Okay then'

'After you, dear' he spoke in his old fashioned tone as he gave me his arm to wrap my in.

I did just that and before we knew it Mendelssohn's wedding March was being played.

Doing the relaxing breaths as we approached the end of the trees to where I could see everyone standing up in their seat all turned towards us smiling. There would have to be atleast thirteen rows on each side of the made-up aisle. And in each row fit more than ten people. Trying to add up in my head made me confused by it all.

'Don't add… you're making you face get scrunched' Dad whispered as she walked out of the rest of the woods and behind the last row of benches so we could walk down the aisle.

I giggled softly 'Okay, thanks for the heads up'

'No problem, now relax your thoughts are very annoying… that and Jacob's' Dad smiled slightly

Nearly approaching the aisle I felt like jumping around when I heard what dad said, I turned my head slightly towards him 'What is he thinking about?'

'If he looks fat in the suit' dad spoke softly too softly to be serious. Obviously covering up his lie.

I felt like hitting him 'No, seriously…?'

Dad sighed and looked at me through his peripherals 'He's thinking about you, and how he can't wait to see you… and then the… honey- you know what he's thinking anyway' dad smiled stuttered a little over words. Honeymoon? Was Jake thinking about it too? Oh, god imagine what he'd be thinking about… me and him, naked! Dad must be going crazy seeing this.

'You guessed right' Dad smiled answering my thoughts even though it wasn't a question anyway.

Here it was, our stop for a few seconds before they started the March on the again and then the "long" walk down the aisle facing Jake.

Just then as we faced towards the altar in which Mom, Rosalie, Alice, Serrah and Lucy, the reverend… Jake, Quill, Embry and Seth stood.

All their eyes besides the guests were on me. I felt my blood get hot and my palm sweaty. 'Calm down, its fine' dad whispered

I listened to his smooth voice and let my mind drift just as if I was walking down the aisle of a supermarket.

But then I saw him. Jacob, and after this he'll be ALL mine. His face composed into a soft smile as he watched me approach. His hair blowing gently in the breeze. His dark eyes following me and his soft skin radiating the most brilliant light I have ever seen. It was as if he was the light at the end of my tunnel.

I couldn't help but smile back and soon he was the only one I was focused on. The man of my dreams.

It felt like a second but now I was at the top of the aisle standing next to Jake. I turned towards dad who kissed my hand before sitting down next to Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle faked an injury so that Dad could walk me down the aisle. Because the "humans would start wondering why my "brother" was walking me down the aisle instead of my "father" so instead Grandpa Carlisle strapped on a cast and got out a walking stick to make it more believable. And so we just let on that dad was my closest brother.

Jake stood next to me; I could hear his heart beating as fast as mine. Almost pounding out from my chest.

The reverend took out the bible and started to talk 'We are gathered here today to join Jacob Ephraim Black with Renesmee Carlie Cullen in holy matrimony…'

Jake took my hand gently making me forget all about what the reverend was saying. Jake smiled and whispered 'You look absolutely breath taking'

I felt my cheek get hot and red, looking down my face was covered in a smile from ear to ear. That was the exact line I was waiting to hear.

'…and now for the vows' the reverend spoke as he placed the bible on the altar and looked at us.

I blinked bewildered at how time passed so quickly. Jake straightened up and cleared his throat lowly 'Am… okay, Nessie. Ness I have known you since you were tiny. I have always loved taking care of you and playing games for hours just to make you smile, which always seemed to make my day. But then is gone and now I'm not fond of you but truly and heartfully in complete love with you. And, I will do anything to protect you and make you as happy as ever for the rest of our lives together… I love you' he whispered the last bit gazing intently into my eyes.

I looked into the deep pits of his dark and enchanting eyes which seemed to be the windows to his powerful soul I so admired about him.

I felt so happy that I could jump around like a crazy person or Alice when she sees a sale on a top designer brand-which rarely happens. Jake's words were so… perfect in every way just like him. I don't know if my speech is ever going to be as good as his.

Just be rethinking his heartful word I felt a warm tear fall softly down my cheek.

I breathed in 'Jacob, my beautiful Jacob… from as far as I can remember I always cared for you. Maybe not love at first sight but I watched as I've acknowledged you as a play-mate to a big brother, to a best friend and then to a lover. When I realised I had fallen so deeply in love with you and when you accepted my feelings… I ran home and cried. Tears of happiness, happiness caused by no other than you.' I didn't realise but I more than one tear was welling up in my eyes as I told him my speech 'The man of my dreams would finally look at me as more than a sister figure or a best mate but finally hold me like I was part of him' I saw his face turn even more into a big Jacob smile as I keep speaking 'And even to this day I still can't get over that he is finally mine and I am… his'

I looked down and bit my lip slightly awaiting the reverend to carry on with the ceremony before I heard light claps coming from the crowd. I turned to see Serrah sniffling and Lucy smiling brightly besides the fact that she was winking at Seth across the way.

'And now finally, we bind these two lovers with the solid golden bands' the reverend gestured his hands to the ring-bearer to hand over the rings.

Quill tapped his pockets with his palms trying to find them. Hesitating just like everyone else was at this point. 'I-I can't find-' – Embry stepped forward with a velvet indigo box

'No need to worry, I grabbed these on the way out knowing Quil would forget'

Everyone let out the air they were holding, even mom and dad were.

Jake looked like he'd kill Quil as he took the box and handed it to the reverend.

'These two golden rings mark that these tow will forever be bound to each-other' he held up the-very expensive rings, courtesy of Alice-golden rings before handing one to Jake.

Jacob took the ring and turned to look at me as I held out my hand as he took it and held the golden ring to my wedding finger.

'Do you Jacob Ephraim Black take thy Renesmee Carlie Cullen to be your lawfully wedded wife until death do you part?' – Jake nodded.

'I do, take Renesmee to be my lawfully wedded wife until death do us part' he slipped the golden ring on my finger easily. His warm fingers gently massaging mine.

'And do you, Renesmee Carlie Cullen take thy Jacob Ephraim Black to be you lawfully wedded husband until death do you part?'

'I do' I smiled taking the ring and slipping it on Jake's warm hand, but not letting go after.

'Well then, I now pronounce you Mr and Mrs. Black by the State of Washington' he smiled looking at both of our faces when we realised we were both Black's now 'You may now kiss your bride'

I saw in Jake's eyes he couldn't wait. With his free hand he lifted up my veil and grinned at my red face, cupping my cheek with his palm – 'Will you kiss her already?' we laughed at Quil's outburst.

Jacob grinned before leaning in and soon enough our lips touched. The tingle I always get whenever he kisses me went down my body sending me a little forward to kiss him more. Not wanting to be too inappropriate at a wedding so we decided nothing too over the top.

I licked Jake's bottom lips asking for permission to open and he gladly obeyed letting my tongue venture his mouth-as if it were the first time ever-as he massaged mine with his.

We heard everybody whistling and when Jake pulled away I felt a little saddened by it. He pressed his forehead to mine and half smiled 'Save some for the honeymoon, Mrs. Black' he whispered and I couldn't help but giggle.

I heard Dad cough over the crowd knowing he heard everything. And, even more so Jake and I's weird thoughts.

We turned to face the crowd and I couldn't help but feel embarrassed, that was the first time I ever kissed Jake in front of my family. Now, in front of his pack was a different story however.

Mrs. Renesmee Black… hmm, different but I'm sure I'll enjoy getting used to it.

* * *

Up Next;

'Oh, hi Seth… thanks and I'm glad you could make it by the way' I pulled away from him thinking about what the guests would say if they saw me hugging my newlywed Beta's younger brother?

'Believe me I tried but Jacob said he's neuter me if I didn't show my face' Seth frowned.

My face straighted 'Jacob wouldn't say that, and for you information… you a terrible liar'

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please Review!

-Isabelle


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N; Hello every1! It's the 9th of September and I'm already looking forward to mid-term! Hehe anyone agree? Anyway, I'm sorry took so long with this one just discussing new ideas for this one. People has noticed a different side of Jake which is normal cos' in the Twilight Saga he was very immature at times, obviously in love with Bella and since she wasn't recipricating he was always angry, but not he's found Nessie and also he's imprinted which always brings out the best in a man! Hehe, so that's why he's so in love and dedicated to protecting and being there for her. Just to clear that up!**

**_Also, I've started another Jake/Nessie romance except just like this one... has a twist. Believe me when you read the first chappie don't be disappointed as everything will be explained throughout the oncoming chapters etc.. Nahuel is in it, I did my Breaking Dawn Research (which nearly every Nessie/Jake fanfic writer must do atleast once) and came across him... He is also half human and vampire-he is venomous unlike Nessie. He has three sisters. No mother and he doesn't live with his father as he's kinda evil.. but anyway he is described as having rich copper skin, dark hair and very inhumanly handsome features. He was asked by ALice and Jasper to help them against the V's and so he agreed and once he saw Nessie he had taken a "liking" to her and so asked about her and all that Jazz. Bella didn't acknowledge his adoration for Nessie since she was kinda "taken" by Jake and all whereas Edward laughed and thought a little competition wouldn't be all that bad for Jacob. =]_**

**_Disclaimer; I OWN NOTHING, maybe some made up characters etc... but I only own a brain, a pen, some clothes, a copy, an Ipod and a laptop. I'm poor... hehe =] _**

**_Enjoy! Chapter Three. When I'm Alone _**

* * *

'Alice it is beautiful!' I beamed looking at the gorgeous work they did on making the reception of the beach.

'Well, thank you I had much help from everyone to built the house which obviously will be destroyed after this oh and nothing could be possible without the help and hand of Jacob's pack too' Alice handed me a glass of water.

I looked at it for a moment 'What's this for?'

'You look a little flushed so drinking water should help, now drink it I want you to not look like a tomatoes when we are taking the photographs' Alice prompted nearly causing me to drop the glass.

I looked to see the photographers were already setting up for taking pictures so I gulped down the water. – 'That's the girl' Alice giggled as she finger combed her hair after a high wind blew it out of place.

We were still on the cliff looking over to the beach where the guests started moving towards the gigantic summery pine wood hut that took over half the beach for the reception. From what I could see I saw lanterns hanging on the outside walls of the hut, a sprawled out chestnut brown wooded floor which was used just like an outside dance floor. There was red rose petals all over the sand and little candles were already lit and placed in the sand. Over the tent lots of twinkling red, orange, yellow, pink and white-what looked like Christmas-lights hung all over the tent.

I turned to Alice 'I still can't get over it-it's amazing!'

She hugged me placing her head on my shoulder since I was way taller than her 'you happiness is far more amazing than a made-up hut'

'Alice, I am way beyond happy, this seems like a fairytale!' I smiled into her hair.

As Jasper approached us Alice perked up her head as she pulled back to look at me 'Well, you're the heroin so make it real'

I giggled a sudden burst of light had entered my system making me overjoyed even when Jacob was all the way near the forest talking to Sam. I looked at Jasper who had a half smile on his face as he almost glided next to a bubbling Alice with his hands in his tuxedo pockets.

'Jasper!' Alice hissed 'I thought I told you already no putting your hands in your pockets it makes you walk in a slump!' Alice almost barked at him who kissed her tenderly on her bare shoulder.

I felt a hot hand on my back, getting excited I turned around and hugged the figure thinking it was Jake. Only finding that it was Seth.

Seth looked chirpy as ever, it was as if he wore a halo all day long and wherever he went a smile was plastered on everyone's face. He's almost like Jacob in that sense. 'Congrats, Nessie I'm really happy for you both'

'Oh, hi Seth… thanks and I'm glad you could make it by the way' I pulled away from him thinking about what the guests would say if they saw me hugging my newlywed Beta's younger brother?

'Believe me I tried but Jacob said he's neuter me if I didn't show my face' Seth frowned.

My face straighted 'Jacob wouldn't say that, and for you information… you a terrible liar'

Seth started to bark laughing 'Aw, well atleast I tried… no of course I'd show this is a very important day for my Alpha and my good friend'

My lips curved up by themselves as I hugged him again 'Oh, did… Leah come?' I asked looking at him seriously.

Seth shook his head 'No, but she gave me a gift for you'

Leah always hated me. Well I guess if your lover was taken away by an "imprint" then I'd be pissed too. And worse, to see the rest of your pack get soul-mates and you get left behind on your own. I couldn't blame her for not showing.

'Photo time, people!' Alice shouted over the boom of everyone talking. All my family stayed and Jake's pack also for the photos whereas everyone else were told to get settled on the beach.

Seth stepped back 'We'd best get going then' he winked before walking towards Alice and everybody else while whistling. Seriously, is he an angel or something?

'You cold? Mrs. Black?' I turned to hear the familiar voice. Jake hugged me in a soft hug as I wrapped my hands around his back not wanting to let go.

I nuzzled my nose into his chest 'Not anymore' I whispered into his shirt.

I felt the vibration of his soft chuckle 'Good, you're getting used to being stuck to me forever'

'I don't mind one bit' I answered as I smelled his expensive aftershave. I must say, Alice has good taste.

He cradled me for a moment leaning his head into my hair 'me either'

'Hey! Now, now, now kiddies you have to wait for the honeymoon for that sort of PDA!' I heard Emmet pound his way over here, his voice booming so loud I wouldn't be surprised if the guests at First Beach over heard him.

'Emmet, my man' Jake laughed shaking Emmet's hand before letting me go to put him in a head lock. Emmet was choking up with laughter as he was about to life Jake off the ground and over his shoulder.

I punched Emmet in the gut which made him put Jake down ' Good… good one, little missy' he rubbed his stomach acting as if out of breath.

'That's what you get if you mess with my husband' I crossed my arms and stuck my tongue out playfully at him.

Emmet started laughed again putting his hand hard on his chest 'Damn! Imagine what would happen the girl so…?'

'What girl?' I clearly didn't get the joke.

Emmet keeled over putting his hands on his knees as he guffawed 'Oh, you'll have a tough time yet, J-man'

'What seriously?' I looked at Jake who was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Jake shook his head as if he couldn't talk it was so funny. I pulled out my lower lip and whined.

'Come on, Bride and Groom we want our food hot when we eat!' Alice shot back over reminding us of the photographs.

Jacob let out a sigh which made me do the same 'Come on, husband time to pose' I laughed and wrapped my arm around his waist tugging him towards the crowd.

Alice had bought a photographer that had also shot pictures of weddings for all the big time actors and singers. She had a long French name which no one could pronounce-except Alice-so she said to call her 'Suzie'. Only Emmet pushed his luck by calling her Frenchie.

'Okay the newlyweds come over here' Suzie beckoned me and Jake over to her set-up near the edge of the cliff.

Jake took my hand as we stood in place as she fixed her big camera. Smiling she put up her hand 'Okay, now I want to see you smiling really big smiles', I smiled so hard my eyes were squeezed shut making everyone burst into laughter 'Okay… pull it back a few notches'

I giggled and smiled as if I heard a joke. 'Perfect, now I want the groom to put his left hand around the bride's back and gaze into her eyes' Jake did as she said 'Okay, great now I want the bride to put her right hand on his neck but stare into the camera' I followed and did as she said. Feeling Jake's warm neck under my palm made me feel more than too giddy.

'Now, put on a slight smile we don't want it to look like a play either' she flapped her hand as she fixed her camera to the right position she wanted.

Thinking about the positions though, this seemed like something you'd see on the cover of a lustful novel.

'Okay, now the groom will take the bride in his arms and you will both smile while keeping deep eye-contact' she ordered and Jake quickly scooped me up and gazed into my eyes. I felt hot, besides the cool breeze coming from the east.

'Okay, now all the bridesmaids' she ordered again pointing her finger at Lucy and Serrah while still having her eye glued to the lens.

It went on for another half hour of just me and the best women, brides maids alone, Jake with the best men, the best men alone, then Jake, me and both sides of our family, and then all together everyone in.

'Okay, great I'll see you down at the beach to take some more romantic pictures'

I gulped 'More?'

She looked at me perplexed by my question and as she passed 'Yes, more'

Alice skipped over happily-I can't see how she skipped when she's wearing 12 inch heels and a floor length dress and all-'Don't worry Nessie, those pictures are just of you and Jake, and when you come back from your honeymoon they'll be all ready and waiting for you. I'll make sure to frame them and put them all over the room-Oh, and I must make several copies also… oh and then Charlie will want some, and Carmen will obviously want some since she thinks of you like a daughter…' Alice trailed off as most of that sentence was probably only important to her.

I slowly crept away and found myself in Mom's cool grasp 'Congratulations, darling… I can't believe you're not mine anymore…' mom looked like she cry.

I cupped her cheek and transferred all the memories I had of me and mom time up to this day. Like the day Jake had to work so I followed him and fell and bruised my knee, I remember mom had followed me and picked me up soothing me by rubbing my oozing kneecap and started to sing me a hushed lullaby.

Mom had her eyes closed tightly taking in all the information and when I pulled my hand back she opened her eyes and hugged me even tighter '… promise you'll come back to me, okay…? Maybe not today n'or tomorrow but some day… will you, please?' she whispered softly into my hair.

'Mom… of course, I'll always come back. This is my home remember?' I smiled at her trying to make her feel better 'And by the time you get rid of me you'll be sick of me, so come on don't be down it's my wedding day and it's only halfway done so far'

'You're right… I'm acting childish; I guess I was so hyped by the ceremony that I didn't think anything about when you're actually gone.'

I patted her back and breathed 'Mom you've always found a way to make me feel happy and stress free but now that I won't have you anymore I'll have to depend on my husband… don't worry about me, I'll always visit and call you' I kissed her forehead.

'You are more mature than I thought, my daughter you are taking after your mother' Mom giggled slightly as she said this.

I felt another hand to my cheek and knew by the touch who it was. Dad.

'Congratulations, princess' Dad softly spoke into my ear.

I turned to hug him 'Dad, thank you'

'For what? Leading you down the aisle? It was my pleasure' he smiled looking at mom as he spoke.

'No, for all these years' my face composed into a small smile, I was going to miss the Cullen's house and our cottage.

I saw Dad's face scrunch a little but then it softened slightly 'You're still mine, no matter what you marry. You'll always be my little girl'

'I know Daddy, but I'm Jake's girl now' I added just knowing he hated seeing me marry his oldest competition.

'I know, that's what I hate' he gritted his teeth.

I kissed him on the cheek 'don't worry dad, I'm still your girl but in a very different way from Jake's'

Dad coughed again 'Nessie…'

'…Spare the details' mom finished for him.

An hour had passed and finally we were allowed go inside. It was winter after all and spending too much time on the beach with gale force winds could give you an awful ear and tooth ache.

We took numerous photo's, me and Jake-trying to-running whilst holding hands, hugging each other, him lifting me in a princess life while walking along the water… the list goes on.

When Alice led us inside wanting to be the first person to see my reaction to her work of art, my heart rate went up a notch or two even. The room inside in the hut was bright and warm. A brilliance of happiness filled this place making me take another few steps to see more.

The theme was as we decided a Cliff wedding, but you could exactly have a reception on a cliff now could you? So Alice made up her mind to build a hut and fill it with all the things we wanted together. On the wall there were white lanterns and photographs of me when I was younger and also with Jake. But when I stared to the top of the room where a big stage-where a band was playing 'Falling in Love'-were all pictures of me and Jacob together.

The room was big but it still seemed to be crowded by people. Beautiful elegant round tables which were covered in white silk sheets. They were cornered by gorgeous white painted chairs which had an aqua blue-which matched the bridesmaids dresses-satin covers and with a red ribbon that tied around to the back of the chair had an envelope with the name of the person to be seated there.

The placed was floored with dark varnished pine wood and a big clearing in front of the stage was probably where we would be sharing our first dance. Twinkling lights hung from the ceiling and each window was rimmed with twinkling lights also. Three golden candles where placed on each sill and were all lighting.

I saw people going outside with matches and lighters 'Alice what are they doing?' I asked not moving my curious eyes from them.

'Oh, they are lighting the candles on the beach' she smiled clapping her hands being proud of her great ideas.

I watched as they picked up the night lights and lit them; covering them with the glass cover and putting them back into the sand. 'Cool, I'd bet it'll look great when it's dark'

'That was the point, dear' she giggled.

I turned finally to face her 'This place looks B. E. A. utiful' I smiled copying the quote from a Jim Carrey movie I watch once at Jake's house.

'I'm glad you like it' she chirped bouncing on her heals 'the whole point was for you to like it'

'No, I don't like it… I love it' I beamed so happy at this moment that nothing, absolutely nothing could ruin such happiness.

Quil stalked over as if I wouldn't see him 'Hey Quil' I spoke not even facing him and from my peripherals I saw him pout.

'I wanted to surprise you but that obviously didn't work' he sighed, shoulders slumped.

I patted his shoulder 'You must remember, this is a vampire-human you're talking to' I explained with a grim smile on my face.

'I almost forgot in that dress' he gestured to my long gown 'by the way, you look pretty today and congratz'

'So does this mean we're cousins now?' I asked with a risen eye-brow after I hugged him for his complement.

He barked a laugh 'I guess you're kinda right there'

Quil shuffled away when he saw Clair sulking when she couldn't eat her ice-cream yet. Rosalie glided over taking me into a tight gripped hug-If I weren't _half _vampire I think I'd be unconscious by now.

Taking a step back to look at me with her usual model like smile placed on her smooth face 'Look at you, my little baby is all grown up and as it looks a gorgeous Princess'

'Aw, thanks Rosie' I smiled before she grabbed me back into a choking hug.

She giggled like a ballerina and I felt the vibration from her chest in my ear 'I can't believe like a ballerina and I felt the vibration from her chest in my ear 'I can't believe _you _the prettiest of them all married _him_' she pointed her thumb behind her to a laughing Jacob talking to Grandpa Charlie who was holding new Grandma Sue-they married last year-and then back to a sulking Rosalie 'I mean he's not that much to look at, he's smelly and childish and irritating' she continued to diss my new husband.

I placed my finger to her lips 'Okay, Rose maybe that applies to you but from now on not even a joke… I don't like you talking bad about my husband' I said sternly.

Alice backed away hearing the tone of my voice which even made Rosalie take aback. 'Okay… for you, but if he over steps the line you know I have to even it'

'Okay, okay but nothing to heavy, ok?' I asked in a little lighter tone.

Her eye-brows creased a little but her face softened more in the end 'Ok, fine for you'

'Great' I chirped happy again and hugged her to make her smile.

'Oh, and don't forget one dance with me' she whispered in my ear.

I laughed but stopped when I realised her face fell 'am… but we're both women'

'Yeah, so women can dance together there's no law against that and besides I thought you how to dance so I think the teacher and student should share their last dance' she explained crossing her arms to add more to her strictness in her voice.

I put my hands up in surrender 'Okay, okay I'll dance with you'

'Good, oh and Emmet too.' She smiled before I gave her a warned look as she skipped away over to a teasing Emmet.

'The Meals will be served now, so please everyone take your seats' after the band finished the song "Your Love" the main singer spoke clearly into the microphone.

Everyone shuffled to their seats; I was heading over when I smelt a familiar scent, Carmen.

'Nessie, my darling look at you!' she beamed hugging me tightly.

I looked at her with a warm smiled when she pulled back, I remember faintly when I was way younger she would change me and sometime feed me when my family were busy. She thought of me as he daughter sometimes.

'Carmen, it's so great to see you came'

'Come? Why wouldn't I come darling this is the biggest day of your life I wasn't going to up and miss it' she explained looking like she jump out of her skin with excitement.

I laughed slightly and whispered 'Nice contacts by the way'

She blinked for a moment and then it hit her 'Oh! You think? Do blue eyes suit me?'

'Very well, I must admit' – 'So, how are you going to survive dinner?' I added in the same hushed tone as before.

'Well, I thought about faking an injury but I saw Carlisle got there before me'

We started to laugh; I looked over to a fakely struggling Carlisle as he sat down and smiled as if he achieved something by walking all that way.

'But seriously, how?'

'I decided to recite the whole bill of rights as I ate so it would take away the thought of the disgusting taste' she explained with as she made fake gagging sound which made me laugh again.

'So is that what everyone else is doing?' I asked peering over to see everyone now seated.

'Well, me and Eleazar are but I don't know about everyone else' she smiled as she saw a confused Garret as he picked up a Spring Roll.

I nodded trying to cover up my laughs; Garret looked so out of place it was killing me to look without giggling.

'We'd better make our way over' Carmen smiled and headed for her table while I made my way over to the biggest table where Dad and Mom, Alice and Jasper, Grandpa and Grandma, Grandpa Charlie and Sue, Billy, Rosalie and Emmet, Rachel and Paul and then Jacob.

Jake and my seats were that bit bigger than the rest and instead of the same aqua they had a baby red cover. Jake smiled as I approached him and he grasped my hand softly when I sat down.

'Did I tell you that you looked incredible?' he smiled as we were handed our starters. I ordered soup and so did Jake whereas Dad, mom and everyone else in _my_ family had salad. They said it was easiest to… digest.

I always loved soup, ever since I stayed at Charlie's once and Sue made me and Jake her homemade vegetable soup.

'This is yummy' I said lowly to myself as I spooned some into my mouth.

Jake glanced at me 'It reminds me of when you were younger and you begged me to bring some Sue Soup with me when I visited you'

I laughed at the thought; I used to call it Sue Soup for short 'Yeah, God it seems so long ago now'

'To think it was only five years ago' he smiled as he took a sip from his glass.

'Yeah, weird' I looked back to my soup and realised how time flew.

The main course was served and with that wine. I was never a big drinker but I would drink some at special occasions like this one. I clinked glasses with everyone at the table before we drank.

Dinner came and went quickly. I felt so stuffed as the hearty soup really filled me up big time, so I handed over my half eaten steak to Jake who finished it for me with a bright smile on his face.

Always, even at home whenever I couldn't eat Jake would whine until I gave him what was left. Especially at breakfast when mom would make pancakes and after a measly two I would pike them up with my fork and flop them onto his plate which always was clean.

Just then we heard a clearing of the throat and in the table right next to us Quil stood up. It was time for his speech

I gulped not exactly ready for humiliation before desert.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading everybody!**_

**_Chapter Four will be uploaded as soon as possible._**

**_Please check out my new story, Name unknown...? just click on my page and by that time I'll have picked one._**

**_=]_**

**_~Isabelle _**


	4. Chapter 4

_**hEY eVeRYONE! I hope you are liking my story so far. I have a few chapters to upload so you are all secure so far. I've come to a part where I'm in wonder about what'll happen next... but I'm getting there!**_

**_I hope you like this chapter. Worked really hard on it but I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writting it! I laughed a few times as I wrote this.._**

**_Disclaimer - I own Nada! =[_**

* * *

'Hello everyone, and for those who don't know me I'm Quil one of Jake's best men since he couldn't chose who was best…' he waved his glass around with a cheap grin on his face 'but anyway enough about me and my bad friend choices' he was broken off by light laughter 'yeah, yeah well anyway' he calmed when people shut up 'I wanna say, these two over here, are the nicest people you'll ever meet-in moderation' he added laughing himself. I felt Jake squeeze my hand as he laughed 'but besides that I must say how perfect they are for each-other, I mean when I see them together it is as if I'm seeing my grandparents holding hands and bickering' he joked and I could help but laugh

'Well, anyway when I see Nessie force herself on Jake I can't help but stop and say "aw, cute!"' he laughed saying it in a prissy high tone voice 'or else "get a room!"'

I saw dad's face straighten obviously not getting the joke. I now regretted kissing Jake in front of Quil.

'But okay, no more jokes. These two are perfect I mean I've heard that love can change a man by a mile but it worked wonders on Jake. Thanks to Nessie I've got no more competition in Guitar Hero because he's too busy feelin' her up in a dark corner… which clearly isn't dark enough might I add' Quil raised his glass as everyone quieted down and Emmet's loud laugh subsided 'Now, to the lover's! May you two have many years of happiness and love and let nothing come in between you. But if it does give me the sofa… it's not too hard n'or soft'

Everyone clacked their glasses together before they gulped down the wine. Most of the covens didn't mind wine especially red as it resembled blood compared to other beverages.

Then I watched as Lucy got up, her dark black fringe just about covering her left eye. '*Ahem* Hi, I'm Luce and I've known Nessie since the start of high school. I know how much the jocks loved her when she was head cheerleader and how everyone wanted to get in her pants-' I nearly spat out the wine I had in my mouth. Jake looked at me with a tiny smile '-but she said "no!" to all the guys who hit on her, because she was special besides her enviable looks that is, she was special because she had someone she loved… deeply, so deep that she never focused in class and got detention for sneaking out to see him when he finished work at 1pm-' Dad shot me a glare across the table.

_Sorry, I was bored at school… _I spoke mentally for dad to hear. He didn't look persuaded

_Besides, I knew everything they had to learn for about three years anyway. _He still wasn't persuaded but his look softened.

'… Jake is a nice, down to earth hottie that I think every girl should have but truly only one woman deserves a man so caring and giving. And so I say this loud and clear! Tell me everything about the honeymoon night! To the bride and groom!' Lucy finally finished making everyone cheer unlike my parents who were reluctant and Emmet who laughed so much he didn't need the wine to make him tipsy. I reddened so much I had to put the cool glass to my cheek.

Jake brushed my cheek with his thumb. I looked up to my normal Jake smile 'So it seems you were popular' he whispered grinning 'Well, that's something to tell me on the plane'

Plane. Switzerland. Honeymoon. Jake. Me. Jake and me on a plane to Switzerland for our honeymoon. It was only hours away.

I nodded thoughtfully 'Sure, great' I tried to have the most enthusiasm but when he looked at me with a-nothing could mistake it-frown. I gripped the chair hoping he didn't take it the wrong way.

A sliding of a chair and a light cough, I knew exactly who it was. Mom. Holding up her glass with the same smile on her face as when she hugged me earlier 'Hell everyone, hope you're enjoying the day so far. I'd like to say a toast without having any sexual innuendo's included for all those innocents out there-' she giggled slightly '-but am, as I was saying. I want to say how happy I am to see my baby with such a smile on her face. It's the best gift anyone could ever give me to tell you the truth. I mean ever since she's been with Jake-which is forever it's as if they're joined at the hip-' mom waved off the laughter 'but I could so tell that my daughter was having a change of name for Jacob, from best friend to… boyfriend? And I was so right!' she chirped happy with herself 'but anyway I've known Jake to be an innocent and bright boy and now seeing him here it looks like he's grown to be quite a lovable and completed young man' mom put her glass in Jacob's direction 'I think that both of you changed greatly by this and so I say this with a smile on my face: Congratulations you two, may you have the best years of your lives for the rest of your days'

We all toasted and drank the remainder of our wine before an elegantly dressed waiter filled up our glasses.

After the desert, the waiters pulled back some tables for more room and the band got back up on stage. Starting off with a soft melody of a pop song.

I looked at Jake who was looking at me 'Are you nervous?'

'For what?' he seemed perplexed.

I pointed to the now centred and lighted dance floor 'Our first dance'

'Oh, that. No, why?' he looked at me with his Jacoby grin.

I giggled at his expression remembering all the times he graced me with his presence with the same smile 'No, just that I have never danced a waltz or anything like that with you'

'Oh, so you think I can't dance like Rosalie now?' his eyes-brows risen.

'Am… no, it's just I have never seen you dance before, only on my sixth birthday when you heard your favourite song and you danced in the middle of the group-that is' I laughed at the thought, he acted stupid but he still looked so good in that brown t-shirt.

Jake laughed remembering that time 'Well, y'know maybe I was saving myself for this day'

'Oh, really is that cos' you only learned recently?'

'No, definitely not. I've known since… since Charlie's wedding remember that?' he asked as he put his tuxedo top back on.

My mouth popped 'No, I had to go home early that night remember? I had to get up early so I could go shopping with Alice to New York'

'Oh, you missed it then. It was a once in the lifetime experience might I add' he smiled tying two buttons.

'I'm wildly jealous'

'You should be, it was a good time'

'Well maybe I can see it firsthand now'

- 'Well, now that you know I'm good then what about you? Feeling worried now?'

'Me? Worried yeah right, I'm the best dancer and you'll be left on the dance floor weeping and upset' I stuck the tip of my tongue out at him.

'Well, now Nessie…' I heard a familiar husky voice.

I turned and smiled 'Grandpa Charlie, how are you?'

'I'm good, very good at that. And, you?'

'Same, so how are you and Sue going?'

'Oh, very well…' typical Charlie not much of a talker. 'So, I knew there was always something with you two but when I got this in the post I was gobsmacked'

'Gobsmacked. I wouldn't say that now'

'No, seriously I was really happy that you both realised your feelings for each-other' Charlie tapped my shoulder.

I smiled 'Thanks, Grandpa I'm really happy you showed'

'I had too, Sue had already picked out my suit when she read the invite'

'I can picture it now'

'I'm sure, well Sue's out of the toilet-' he pointed to a chatty Sue with Esme '-but promise me a dance atleast'

'Of course, I think I promised everyone a dance by now anyway. As I say if my feet and going to be dead at the end of this might as well go out with a bang' I giggled before he melted away over to Sue.

I turned and Jake was gone. Looking around, right and left like a headless chicken until I saw him outside-which was already dark-with Carlisle, Dad and Sam.

I was going to go out there but the atmosphere seemed to think for me.

'Hey, Nessie' Billy called from the biscuit and tea he was eating which my family gladly declined when served.

I turned my neck to see him sitting next to Paul and Rachel. 'Oh, hey guys'

'Hi, Nessie I would say congratz but you're marrying my brother' Rachel acted as if she hated Jake whereas she loves him very much.

Paul snorted tilting his head back 'I actually feel sorry for you, having to put up with that jackass for the rest of your life'

I gritted my teeth '… yeah…' was all I could squeeze out. I knew he was joking but it still angered me when someone would talk bad about Jacob. My Jacob.

'The food was good' Billy pointed out with a dead glare at Paul; I just knew he'd confront Paul about that later.

I pulled out a chair 'Oh, good Alice got this fancy French cook I don't know his name but the food was good, as you said'

'Yeah, pretty tasty' he added taking a sip from his cup.

I was about to sit down when the lead singer finished up the song 'And now for the Bride and Groom's first dance'

I almost gawked at him. Why now when Jake's outside having some tense chat with Dad and Grandpa and Sam.

I couldn't really hear what they were saying but I caught a little in between verse of the song playing '… she has a right… not now… this can't… now… wedding…love her… kill myself… evil… unknown…' I didn't know who was saying it as the music was too loud and they were all talking together which was a major hindrance.

Having super hearing is good but when you're standing next to a big speaker it has some bad points. Such as bad head and ear aches.

I spun round to see if he had returned and my eyes lit open when he was standing right behind me. I could have sensed him but from the loud music my equilibrium and mind is off balance.

He reached out his hand-his palm facing up. Asking me to dance, I felt my cheeks go red, besides at a bonfire two weeks ago this is the first time I've ever danced closely with him.

'Do you want to dance?'

'Sure' I placed my hand into his. Smiling his twirled me and pulled me onto the dance floor.

The room went dim and after a few small claps here and there from the surrounding guests two big spotlights were placed on us. My heart pumped faster.

Imagining everyone watching me made me so nervous, and what if I made a fool out of myself when I dance?

As if he read my mind 'You don't need to worry, if you trip a step or two I'll cover it up… I'm good at that sort of thing'

'Y-you won't need to since I'm such a good dancer' I retorted tilting my head back a little for the waltz.

The band started playing 'At Last'. And, I only felt a little clichéd at that moment.

However, I didn't have much time to grasp the situation when Jake had already led the way. Soon we were dancing around the dance floor with wide spread smiles on our faces.

Hearing a few appraising claps from the crowd and Rosalie say 'I thought her how to do that'

'You're not that bad at all, Mrs. Black' Jacob stated after he inward twisted me and my cheekbone was just about touching his chin.

I giggled slightly, wanting to kiss him right then and there 'Dido'

Jake chuckled before spinning me back into our dancing position.

Soon after that Mom and Dad started to dance, Carlisle and Esme and believe or not Charlie and Sue.

'You danced beautifully' Mom whispered as dad twirled her in my direction.

I blushed a little 'Thanks mom'

Rosalie did a big theatrical entrance to the floor by doing a long twirl and curl up. Emmet leaning her down every few seconds and she wrapping her leg around his waist any time she could get.

'Now, that why I don't like vampires attending weddings' Jake faked a gag 'Don't wanna see a musical demonstration of their sex life'

I couldn't help but snort.

Jake brushed my cheek as the song chanced into a faster tempo 'You are so cute when you snort'

'Well, I'm glad cos' you'll be hearing it for a while' I giggled before he spun me again and lifted me up above him so my hair was going into his eyes.

Placing my hands on his broad shoulder I cringed by everyone's stares as he spun around while dropping me into a princess-type lift before dropping me to my feet again to dance.

When I opened my eyes the dance floor was definitely filled to its most capacity.

Jake tipped his head in the direction of the bright exit 'Wanna dance somewhere more private?'

I just smiled and nodded as he led me off the floor and towards the door.

A gush of cool air hit my lungs and from force I nearly collapsed only for Jake's good reactions he caught me before I feel to the wooden floor – 'Careful, Nessie. Maybe you had too much to drink'

'No way, it was so hot in there that the cold air kinda hit that's all' I reassured him and when his features changed back to his normal self I relaxed.

Looking out at the sand which looked like a starry sky with all the glimmering candles. 'Isn't this fantastic? Alice did a wonderful job here'

'Umm… she did' Jake smiled into my hair.

I intertwined my fingers with his, holding onto his warmth as if it were my life. He wrapped his arms around me shading me from the cold. One of the things I loved about Jake was that he could keep me warm in the winter… but be a bit of a nuisance in the hot summers but thankfully in Forks we don't get that kind of weather.

'Jake?'

'Hmm?'

'Are you… nervous?' I tilted my head to see his cheek.

He stared out into the water 'Why would I?'

'Well, you know… the honeymoon'

'Oh… that whole "honeymoon" thing is that what's been on your mind all day?'

I nodded slightly 'Kinda, not _all _day but some. I'm just worried in case when you see me you'll think I'm weird or ugly or something…'

He stopped fiddling with my fingers and with one vast movement turned me so I was facing him 'You are far from ugly Renesmee' when he called me my full name, my skin shivered. He's mostly only called me "Ness" or "Nessie" and only called me Renesmee whenever worried or angry at me. Which wasn't often 'You are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on and nothing will ever change that. We are married now and you can show me the deepest and darkest of your abyss and I still wouldn't love you less'

'No?'

'Never, Nessie I love you what part of that don't you understand?'

'Nothing, just this is the first time and what if-what if I don't… don't act right?'

I heard Jake's soft chuckle which made me look up at him with a quizzical expression 'Ness, you're worried in case _you_ don't act right? What about me? That leach-I mean Edward just warned me that if I did anything out of hand he'd drop kick me so far off this planet'

I giggled only thinking of Dad and Jake's expressions at that moment 'Okay, okay so maybe I'm not the only one nervous'

'Nessie, I'm nervous too but it's a good nervous, you get me? I mean I am a little self conscious showing you myself when you're so god damn beautiful' Jake's cheeks went a little crimson. This made me even more attracted to him.

I cupped his cheek and projected all the feelings I got whenever I was near him. How fast my heart pumped when he held me and how hot I felt when he kissed me passionately. Jake had his eyes closed taking in all the emotions and pictures I was sending him.

When I pulled away my hand having no more to show a small smile started to grow across his lips 'So that how you feel when I kiss you?'

I went bright red and looked at our shoes which were now covered in sand 'Y-yeah, kinda I guess…'

I felt his warm hand on my chin, his thump tipping up my head to face him. His perfect copper skin was gleaming now in the reflecting moonlight and his white teeth were showing as he was smiling brightly.

'Jake?' I asked blushing.

He didn't speak instead he leaned in slowly stopping when our forehead touched and our lips just inches apart. I had kissed him millions of times before but my heart always skipped a beat whenever he leaned in for one.

I placed my hand around his neck and my other tightly in his palm. I felt his soft lips caress mine and then when I felt like I'd jump on him to kiss me, he finally pushed his lips softly against mine.

My tiny heart beating faster than ever when his hand moved to the hollow of my back. His lips so smooth and kissable were so soft on mine.

He slowly with his lips parted mine and I felt as the kiss deepened. His tongue tracing my bottom lip and we continued to smooch. My grip on his neck tightened and I yearned for him even more than ever. Probably the thought of us finally being _together_ in a few hours had me a little… excitable.

I bit his lower lip lightly sucking on it as his kissed my top lip and caressed my neck with his gentle touch. His tongue explored my mouth and I couldn't help but massage it like I usually would.

I felt his hand travel to my thigh and heisen my leg up on his hip. I was getting a little too giddy as I pulled at his neck wanting to be even closer to him if possible.

Answering my thoughts silently he placed his other hand behind my neck like me and pulled me closer into him, our kiss hardening and becoming more urgent by the second.

This bliss couldn't be stopped n'or interrupted. The high I was feeling was impenetrably unstoppable at this point. I didn't feel nervous for the honeymoon anymore but… excited and yearning for it?

To be with him and be _one _with him at last?

But, nothing lasts forever right? I hate that term and in this case I detested it even more when I heard a familiar clearing of the throat and light tapping of the foot. One word: Dad.

'Sorry to interrupt, kids but there's a reception inside if you have any thoughts about rejoining it?' Dad spoke calm and clearly as per usual.

I felt Jake frown on my lips 'Sure, sure' his usual phrase when too agitated or lazy to say anything else.

Dad smiled slightly 'Good, because there's cake in there and there has to be two people to cut it'

'Sure, sure' I copied what Jake said and with a long sigh dad melted back into the bright hut leaving me and Jake in our private space once again.

I kissed Jake one more time before pulling away reluctantly and as it seemed Jake did too as he let out a groan when he stopped.

'Sorry, Jake but we have a whole two weeks for this. Might as well get through this first and then get down to the "romantic" stuff later, that sound okay to you?'

'If it's okay with you then its okay with me' Jake agreed taking my hand again and tugging me inside.

Chapter Five

"Looking through the tinted glass I can't help but meet your eyes, pulling away just in time before stronger feeling arise." – Unknown

'Hip, hip!' Alice shouted from the stage.

'Hurray!' we all answered jumping and laughing.

Alice giggled into the microphone 'Well, as everyone knows this is the last song before our two love bird depart for the airport. So, let's continue with our latest hits and after a great one called 'Already Taken' here's a one from Katy Perry called 'Teenage Dream' which I picked out thinking it's quite close to your situation' Alice stepped down as the band cleared up and left leaving a new DJ behind playing Katy Perry's song.

I hadn't had time to listen to the radio or watch music channels like before as I recently had a lot of stuff going on in my mind but from what I heard so far it wasn't a bad song.

I looked past Jake's shoulder to see Embry, Quil and Clair, Rachel and Paul, Sam and Emily, Serrah and Lucy all dancing beside us and laughing and smiling. I felt so young again like at the start of high school where I started going to clubs for a certain period of time and all I spent was dancing and playing Guitar Hero at Jake's.

I danced around Jake to the beat hopping up now and then when the tempo would quicken. Lucy and Serrah nudged their way into the crowd and immediately Lucy had her arms around me.

'Nessie, I'm going to miss you so much!'

'I'll only be gone for two weeks, don't worry about it' I waved it off, at this point nothing or no one would make me frown.

'I know, I know but you must tell me all the details as soon as possible' Lucy giggled and went red when Jake caught her eye.

Serrah danced shyly next to Lucy 'Ness…?'

I turned to look at her. Even though she was extremely beautiful with honey hair anyone would kill for and crystal eyes that would make water envy her. 'Yeah, Serrah'

'Am… don't forget about us… okay?'

I couldn't help but hug her 'Serrah-how could you even think of such a thing! I will never forget my friends'

'Pinkie promise?' Serrah put out her little finger and I intertwined mine with hers.

'Promise'

'Take care! Love you!' everyone called from outside the hut as they helped me check my bags in the trunk.

I held onto mom's hand reluctant to let go 'Mind yourself' mom whispered in my ear.

I hugged her neck 'Of course, you too' and I looked at dad 'Remember to take care of each-other while I'm gone, ok?'

Dad nodded and kissed me lightly on the cheek. Jake was just saying goodbye to his pack as I said goodbye to everyone in my family.

Turns out the coven's left at seven since the contacts were wearing off and they couldn't fight the scent anymore since it was so hot in the hut. So I said bye and good luck to them all. Them all congratulating me also.

Alice bounced over hugging me so hard I nearly fell into the trunk 'Be careful, ok?'

'I'm always careful' I reassured her.

I was just about to close down the trunk when she stopped me. Pulling out a boutique bag out of nowhere and placing it in with the rest 'Take this out first okay? Make sure it _doesn't _get lost and when you arrive open it _yourself_. Do you understand me?'

'Yes, okay, fine I get it' I put my hands up in surrender. Her face went back to chirpy Alice when I said this.

I knew it was Jasper by his touch, he placed his hand to my shoulder and with that I felt everything he was at that moment. A feeling of loss, worry, stress, uneasiness and happiness filled me which lasted only a few seconds. I looked at him and his eyes always so deep but so unreadable were shining, his lips composed into a side smile 'Take care, Ness we want you to return in good health'

'Huh?' then I got it. 'Don't worry I'll use protection… geez, this family is messed up' I added just before Emmet burst through Jasper making Jasper glare at him before wrapping an arm around Alice and stepping back in case they'd be squished by Uncle Emmet.

'Lordy, lordy, lordy all grown up and gone now! What'll we do without our annoying little niece? Make sure you use these… that wolf should at least know the ins and outs of making love and the consequences' Emmet tucked at least twenty small packages of what seemed like condoms into my bra as he held me tighter than before in his daily death-grip.

'Okay… besides the fact that you invaded my "private"-' I pointed to my bra which he stuck his fingers into '-space and that you just gave me condoms… don't worry about me I'll be fine and for your information…' I whispered this so low and in his ear that I had hoped no one else would hear us '… Jake is more educated in "making love" than you think, I hear he's a pro'

Emmet looked stunned for a moment and then let out loud guffaws of laughter, having to set me down to calm himself.

Rosalie then saw her chance and took it, taking me into her normal hug as before 'Thanks for the dance' she whispered into my hair. I smiled into her shoulder remembering everyone's faces when they saw Rosalie and I doing the tango. And at the mention of dancing my feet were bruised and maybe broken by now from all of it. I ended up dancing with EVERYONE. All The coven's, my family, Jake's pack and all his family too. And including Clair too. Remembering how embarrassed I was when Quil started doing his freestyle in "break dancing" throughout the piano solo of The "Clair De Lune".

'I did promise, didn't I?'

She laughed her elegant giggle 'It was a great end to your learning'

'Indeed, but it was fun besides the fact Charlie nearly choked when I wrapped my leg around you waist and you slicked your index finger down my neck'

'I was only toying around, besides that's how you dance' Rosalie acted innocently

'Yeah, when dancing with a guy'

'Now, now girls let me say goodbye to my "daughter" before she leaves' Grandpa Carlisle brushed through Rosalie to wrap his arm around my shoulder.

I giggled before I spoke 'How's your… injury "dad"?'

'It's coming along nicely. Soon I'll be as good as new' Grandpa played along tipping his "broken" leg in my direction.

I felt Esme's head on my shoulder 'Take care, sweet heart'

I turned my head and placed a light kiss on her cheek. 'I will'

Lucy and Serrah had to leave at nine because they had interviews in the morning. So with a parting hug and the casual 'text me all about the sex' whisper here and there, they headed off happily waving out the back of a taxi.

After hugging and the occasional pecking of the cheeks to all Jake's pack, Rachel and Billy and of course Charlie and Sue,

'Time to go, dear' Mom pressed from the door of the sleek black limo. I walked over in protest. I was so excited for Switzerland but saying good bye to my parents was another thing.

Jake was finally by my side again as he said "bye" to all my family and a tap on Dad's back. 'Bye everyone' I called from the limo window.

Alice pushed mom a little too roughly out of the way and stuck her head in the window 'Remember what I said earlier? Your eyes ONLY!' she almost barked into my ear.

'I know.'

'Good now-' she was cut off by Emmet grabbing her out of the way with Jasper silently glaring at Emmet.

'Let her parents say bye' Emmet said to her before he set her down next to Jasper.

Alice *huffed* before crossing her arms and looking away as if she didn't care, when her face showed how upset she was to be interrupted.

I knew Alice and she was probably thinking of a way to get Emmet back which I'm sure I'll be jealous of missing.

'Goodbye, my Renesmee' Dad whispered as he kissed my hair and let mom squeeze in to talk too.

Mom put her hands on both my cheeks 'I'll miss you, darling and promise to be safe'

'I will, I will don't worry' I spoke this and everyone's eyes filled with guilt which I couldn't help but notice.

'Jacob,' Dad almost shouted to Jake who was just getting into the limo 'A word, please'

Jake nodded before shutting the door and following dad at an inhuman pace down the beach being careful not to step on the candles.

They returned again, Jake with the same expression when he was outside having a tense conversation with Sam and the others earlier.

'Be careful' mom shouted over the car's engine as Dad wrapped his arms protectively around her waist.

'She will,' Jake shouted back as if an answer to a command, he straighted a little when I turned to him 'I mean she will'

The limo started to pull out and when I looked back everyone was gone and half the decorations on the hut were down and half the beach was candle-less.

I laid back head tilted just over the rim of the seat. Jake shuffled a bit closer so he could place his hand on mine. My head turned to look at him with a little smile on my face 'You ready?'

'Always am' Jake replied with an exploratory smile on his face which I removed as quickly as I leaned in.

His hand quickly moved to the nape of my neck reeling me in closer and soon I was on his lap. My legs straddling his and my dress pushed up a little so I could move easier.

A cheeky grin plastered my face as I kissed Jake with more passion than energy I had in my system. He acted the same kissing with the same enthusiasm as me.

His lips left mine to run down my jaw line and down my neck, sending shivering pleasures throughout me. My palm gripping his shoulder and my hips with almost a mind of their own swaying on his lap.

I felt him smile on my skin and when his lips parted I felt his tongue trace circled on my collar bone making me moan. My cheeks painted red as I realised how loud it was.

'So you excited for the honeymoon?' a male voice asked from the front of the car. Both Jake and I stopped what we were doing to see an old man with combed back grey hair and an elegant back suit on. His white gloved hands perched on the silver steering wheel the whole time.

I gasped climbing off Jake and fixing my dress, how could we be so oblivious of the situation? Of course in a limo there must be a driver! I felt so stupid and somewhat embarrassed also.

Jake answered for me when he saw how shaky I was 'Am, yes it's something new to both of us… so we're a little eager to the whole thing. As you can see'

'Oh, yes I was young once you know. I married a lovely girl named Gaynor now she was a gorgeous girl. She wore the nicest dresses and was such a good worker-she was nice to everyone and never treated anyone unfairly…' the man continued about how great his wife was and soon I found myself falling asleep.

My breath deepening my movements uncontrollable. I soon felt the power of the car underneath us stop and I felt warm hands under my back lifting me up. 'Nessie, baby it's time to wake up-we're at the airport'

I made a groaning noise but opened my eyes to the bright lights from the airport shining through the window.

Reluctantly I got to my feet and grabbed my purse before Jake gave me his hand and helped me out of the limo into the cool and crisp night air.

'Are you cold?' Jake asked noticing my prickling shoulders and neck.

I nodded 'A bit'

Without a word, he took off his suit jacket and put it over my shoulders. It was as if he took off his skin and draped it over me. It was so warm and soft just him. A chill of pleasure sent through me and I think Jake noticed because he bit his lip and had the beginning of a sexy grin on his face.

I put out my hand and smiled when he took it stuffing it protectively into his pocket to keep both our hands warm.

'Take care then, Oh and Mrs. Hale told me for you to expect someone at Zurich airport to collect you and take you to your destination.

I almost giggled with excitement. This was it, it was actually happening. Soon we'd be in what I hope is a warm and cosy cabin overlooking snowy mountains and sipping hot coco and maybe something else for desert…

* * *

**Sorry and that's where I leave it... sorryy! hehe I hope you like it!**

**Please A. F. R!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N; Hello everyone! I really love writting this story, it's what I think captured the essence of what I imagine Nessie, I really hope you like this!**_

_**I know the A/N; is short? like wtf? hehe**_

**DISCLAIMER; I own Nada. Which is a good thing because if I did Breaking Dawn would be so messed up. Chapter 21 as chapter 5 and so on...**

**DEDICATIONS!; I'm as excited as a baby on Xmas... well a child would be a better term as a Baby wouldn't know what's going on.. anyway, I don't think anyone would want this mess up to be dedicated to them but... I REALLY FEEL THAT I WANT TO DEDICATE THIS SO PEOPLE WHO ARE SOOOOOOO NIIIICEE!**

**Okay, Firstly _DontLeave_! She is the best. Comments on most my chapters and is sooo niiiiiiiceeee! I love nice people! Therefore I like her, she's again very, very niiice! I feel she deserves this to be dedicated to her. =]**

**Secondly! _Luv2beloved_. Again she is so great. Commented on both my stories! I was like, wow one night when I opened my inbox. ALL THE REVIEWS! I was sooo happy! Thank you so much Luv2Beloved. **

**TO BOTH OF YOU! THIS ONE'S FOR YOU! oh, and EVERYONE else! xx**

* * *

Chapter Five

'Hip, hip!' Alice shouted from the stage.

'Hurray!' we all answered jumping and laughing.

Alice giggled into the microphone 'Well, as everyone knows this is the last song before our two love bird depart for the airport. So, let's continue with our latest hits and after a great one called 'Already Taken' here's a one from Katy Perry called 'Teenage Dream' which I picked out thinking it's quite close to your situation' Alice stepped down as the band cleared up and left leaving a new DJ behind playing Katy Perry's song.

I hadn't had time to listen to the radio or watch music channels like before as I recently had a lot of stuff going on in my mind but from what I heard so far it wasn't a bad song.

I looked past Jake's shoulder to see Embry, Quil and Clair, Rachel and Paul, Sam and Emily, Serrah and Lucy all dancing beside us and laughing and smiling. I felt so young again like at the start of high school where I started going to clubs for a certain period of time and all I spent was dancing and playing Guitar Hero at Jake's.

I danced around Jake to the beat hopping up now and then when the tempo would quicken. Lucy and Serrah nudged their way into the crowd and immediately Lucy had her arms around me.

'Nessie, I'm going to miss you so much!'

'I'll only be gone for two weeks, don't worry about it' I waved it off, at this point nothing or no one would make me frown.

'I know, I know but you must tell me all the details as soon as possible' Lucy giggled and went red when Jake caught her eye.

Serrah danced shyly next to Lucy 'Ness…?'

I turned to look at her. Even though she was extremely beautiful with honey hair anyone would kill for and crystal eyes that would make water envy her. 'Yeah, Serrah'

'Am… don't forget about us… okay?'

I couldn't help but hug her 'Serrah-how could you even think of such a thing! I will never forget my friends'

'Pinkie promise?' Serrah put out her little finger and I intertwined mine with hers.

'Promise'

'Take care! Love you!' everyone called from outside the hut as they helped me check my bags in the trunk.

I held onto mom's hand reluctant to let go 'Mind yourself' mom whispered in my ear.

I hugged her neck 'Of course, you too' and I looked at dad 'Remember to take care of each-other while I'm gone, ok?'

Dad nodded and kissed me lightly on the cheek. Jake was just saying goodbye to his pack as I said goodbye to everyone in my family.

Turns out the coven's left at seven since the contacts were wearing off and they couldn't fight the scent anymore since it was so hot in the hut. So I said bye and good luck to them all. Them all congratulating me also.

Alice bounced over hugging me so hard I nearly fell into the trunk 'Be careful, ok?'

'I'm always careful' I reassured her.

I was just about to close down the trunk when she stopped me. Pulling out a boutique bag out of nowhere and placing it in with the rest 'Take this out first okay? Make sure it _doesn't _get lost and when you arrive open it _yourself_. Do you understand me?'

'Yes, okay, fine I get it' I put my hands up in surrender. Her face went back to chirpy Alice when I said this.

I knew it was Jasper by his touch, he placed his hand to my shoulder and with that I felt everything he was at that moment. A feeling of loss, worry, stress, uneasiness and happiness filled me which lasted only a few seconds. I looked at him and his eyes always so deep but so unreadable were shining, his lips composed into a side smile 'Take care, Ness we want you to return in good health'

'Huh?' then I got it. 'Don't worry I'll use protection… geez, this family is messed up' I added just before Emmet burst through Jasper making Jasper glare at him before wrapping an arm around Alice and stepping back in case they'd be squished by Uncle Emmet.

'Lordy, lordy, lordy all grown up and gone now! What'll we do without our annoying little niece? Make sure you use these… that wolf should at least know the ins and outs of making love and the consequences' Emmet tucked at least twenty small packages of what seemed like condoms into my bra as he held me tighter than before in his daily death-grip.

'Okay… besides the fact that you invaded my "private"-' I pointed to my bra which he stuck his fingers into '-space and that you just gave me condoms… don't worry about me I'll be fine and for your information…' I whispered this so low and in his ear that I had hoped no one else would hear us '… Jake is more educated in "making love" than you think, I hear he's a pro'

Emmet looked stunned for a moment and then let out loud guffaws of laughter, having to set me down to calm himself.

Rosalie then saw her chance and took it, taking me into her normal hug as before 'Thanks for the dance' she whispered into my hair. I smiled into her shoulder remembering everyone's faces when they saw Rosalie and I doing the tango. And at the mention of dancing my feet were bruised and maybe broken by now from all of it. I ended up dancing with EVERYONE. All The coven's, my family, Jake's pack and all his family too. And including Clair too. Remembering how embarrassed I was when Quil started doing his freestyle in "break dancing" throughout the piano solo of The "Clair De Lune".

'I did promise, didn't I?'

She laughed her elegant giggle 'It was a great end to your learning'

'Indeed, but it was fun besides the fact Charlie nearly choked when I wrapped my leg around you waist and you slicked your index finger down my neck'

'I was only toying around, besides that's how you dance' Rosalie acted innocently

'Yeah, when dancing with a guy'

'Now, now girls let me say goodbye to my "daughter" before she leaves' Grandpa Carlisle brushed through Rosalie to wrap his arm around my shoulder.

I giggled before I spoke 'How's your… injury "dad"?'

'It's coming along nicely. Soon I'll be as good as new' Grandpa played along tipping his "broken" leg in my direction.

I felt Esme's head on my shoulder 'Take care, sweet heart'

I turned my head and placed a light kiss on her cheek. 'I will'

Lucy and Serrah had to leave at nine because they had interviews in the morning. So with a parting hug and the casual 'text me all about the sex' whisper here and there, they headed off happily waving out the back of a taxi.

After hugging and the occasional pecking of the cheeks to all Jake's pack, Rachel and Billy and of course Charlie and Sue,

'Time to go, dear' Mom pressed from the door of the sleek black limo. I walked over in protest. I was so excited for Switzerland but saying good bye to my parents was another thing.

Jake was finally by my side again as he said "bye" to all my family and a tap on Dad's back. 'Bye everyone' I called from the limo window.

Alice pushed mom a little too roughly out of the way and stuck her head in the window 'Remember what I said earlier? Your eyes ONLY!' she almost barked into my ear.

'I know.'

'Good now-' she was cut off by Emmet grabbing her out of the way with Jasper silently glaring at Emmet.

'Let her parents say bye' Emmet said to her before he set her down next to Jasper.

Alice *huffed* before crossing her arms and looking away as if she didn't care, when her face showed how upset she was to be interrupted.

I knew Alice and she was probably thinking of a way to get Emmet back which I'm sure I'll be jealous of missing.

'Goodbye, my Renesmee' Dad whispered as he kissed my hair and let mom squeeze in to talk too.

Mom put her hands on both my cheeks 'I'll miss you, darling and promise to be safe'

'I will, I will don't worry' I spoke this and everyone's eyes filled with guilt which I couldn't help but notice.

'Jacob,' Dad almost shouted to Jake who was just getting into the limo 'A word, please'

Jake nodded before shutting the door and following dad at an inhuman pace down the beach being careful not to step on the candles.

They returned again, Jake with the same expression when he was outside having a tense conversation with Sam and the others earlier.

'Be careful' mom shouted over the car's engine as Dad wrapped his arms protectively around her waist.

'She will,' Jake shouted back as if an answer to a command, he straighted a little when I turned to him 'I mean _we_ will'

The limo started to pull out and when I looked back everyone was gone and half the decorations on the hut were down and half the beach was candle-less.

I laid back head tilted just over the rim of the seat. Jake shuffled a bit closer so he could place his hand on mine. My head turned to look at him with a little smile on my face 'You ready?'

'Always am' Jake replied with an exploratory smile on his face which I removed as quickly as I leaned in.

His hand quickly moved to the nape of my neck reeling me in closer and soon I was on his lap. My legs straddling his and my dress pushed up a little so I could move easier.

A cheeky grin plastered my face as I kissed Jake with more passion than energy I had in my system. He acted the same kissing with the same enthusiasm as me.

His lips left mine to run down my jaw line and down my neck, sending shivering pleasures throughout me. My palm gripping his shoulder and my hips with almost a mind of their own swaying on his lap.

I felt him smile on my skin and when his lips parted I felt his tongue trace circled on my collar bone making me moan. My cheeks painted red as I realised how loud it was.

'So you excited for the honeymoon?' a male voice asked from the front of the car. Both Jake and I stopped what we were doing to see an old man with combed back grey hair and an elegant back suit on. His white gloved hands perched on the silver steering wheel the whole time.

I gasped climbing off Jake and fixing my dress, how could we be so oblivious of the situation? Of course in a limo there must be a driver! I felt so stupid and somewhat embarrassed also.

Jake answered for me when he saw how shaky I was 'Am, yes it's something new to both of us… so we're a little eager to the whole thing. As you can see'

'Oh, yes I was young once you know. I married a lovely girl named Gaynor now she was a gorgeous girl. She wore the nicest dresses and was such a good worker-she was nice to everyone and never treated anyone unfairly…' the man continued about how great his wife was and soon I found myself falling asleep.

My breath deepening my movements uncontrollable. I soon felt the power of the car underneath us stop and I felt warm hands under my back lifting me up. 'Nessie, baby it's time to wake up-we're at the airport'

I made a groaning noise but opened my eyes to the bright lights from the airport shining through the window.

Reluctantly I got to my feet and grabbed my purse before Jake gave me his hand and helped me out of the limo into the cool and crisp night air.

'Are you cold?' Jake asked noticing my prickling shoulders and neck.

I nodded 'A bit'

Without a word, he took off his suit jacket and put it over my shoulders. It was as if he took off his skin and draped it over me. It was so warm and soft just him. A chill of pleasure sent through me and I think Jake noticed because he bit his lip and had the beginning of a sexy grin on his face.

I put out my hand and smiled when he took it stuffing it protectively into his pocket to keep both our hands warm.

'Take care then, Oh and Mrs. Hale told me for you to expect someone at Zurich airport to collect you and take you to your destination.

I almost giggled with excitement. This was it, it was actually happening. Soon we'd be in what I hope is a warm and cosy cabin overlooking snowy mountains and sipping hot coco and maybe something else for desert…

* * *

**Yet again. sorry for the mix up! **

**hope you liked this chapter! A bit of fluff there just to liven it up a bit!**

**hehe, cringe a little with the driver! LOL**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Please A. F.R**

**Thanks again to everyone whose reviewed!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N; getting closer to the Wedding Night, excited? i know I am, writting it will be so coool! anything you wanna put in? like outfits? Tell me! I'll interperate you ideas if not the honeymoon night I'm sure in ALL THE OTHER ONES! wink, wink there'll be a few lemons in ther future as you know... hehe I hope you like!**

**Disclaimer; I don't own S.M, i am not her. SADLY! =[**

**_DEDICATION; _****This chapter is completely dedicated to _DontLeave _who as i said before is really nice. She is really great and gave me inspinartion to keep writing so you should thank her. I know I will. This one's totally for you!**

* * *

Chapter Six

"_Please put on your seat-belts as we are beginning to depart. Thank you for flying and have a nice day" _The intercom announced making me snap on my seatbelt and relax more into the first class seats.

I had just returned from getting changed into the white knee length pencil dress Alice picked out for me and luckily just in time before the plane took off.

Brushing my hair back into a bun and deciding to leave a few strands hang down so I didn't look like plain Jane whilst next to Mr. Hunk.

Jacob was sitting right across from me in the same "cocoon" as they call them. It's like a bed, yet a chair and then you can also eat there so it's a bit of everything really.

I gripped the armrest as the plane started to pull up, like something was sucking me back and then it levelled. A breath of relief escaped my mouth.

I heard Jacob's bright laugh from across the way and couldn't help but throw a glare 'You weren't any better when we went to Paris for clothes for the wedding' I threw at him.

'What? Well, now it was my first time on a plane' Jacob fought as he stopped a hostess and asked for a soda.

I laughed remembering his little break down as it started to land. 'Well, now you must remember I only woke a while ago'

'I respect that' he answered quickly as he took the soda and cracked it open.

I licked my lips only realizing how thirsty I was. I mean I hunted two days ago so I was fine but I had a thirst for human drinks.

I clicked back my belt and leaned over snatching the bottle off him and taking a big swig out of it. He looked at me in first shock for grabbing it and second because I licked the rim before re-corking it.

'Want it? It has my germs' I laughed just like old times when I'd do the exact same.

Jake snatched from me with a grin on his face 'Whatever germs you have are mostly mine since you can't keep your hands off me'

I gasped faking embarrassment 'I can't help it since you're so…' I looked around to see if anyone was listening and I was happy when most people were chatting or on Mp3 players '… so sexy when you beg'

'Me beg?'

'Uh-huh' I folded my arms and sat back 'Have a think about that for the next five or so hours'

I was only joking but when I leaned back the seat was so comfy that it would nearly be a sin to stay awake. The first class place was unbelievable though, they had a gigantic plasma LED screen television playing some new Sandra Bullock movie about marriage or something but I was too excited to get into the movie. Even though I heard a few good gag lines here and there as I was drifting off.

Jake however, switched off his phone, sat back and stared at me a few times before looking at the movie and laughing at some of the jokes. But, he didn't last long either as I heard him snoring from my side.

Gazing out the dark window I could just about see the lights from towns below. I felt like I was a giant and I was looking down on tiny ants. A feeling of hierarchy made me smile before shutting down the blind and closing my eyes.

I felt my breath hitching in my throat as I ran. I ran far, far away from the pain I was feeling. If I were a shape shifter I would have shifted into that creature by now as I was shaking from head to toe. My sight fogging up as tears escaped my eyes and ran down my face to slip off and fall to the cold white floor.

The more I ran the more my surroundings stayed the same. White everything. The ground was white, the trees were white. The only thing that wasn't white was the dark eerie sky which held small white particles and a big white moon which hung above me, interrogating me with it silent stares.

I shivered, stopping in my tracks to hold my posture and to keep my body warm. The surrounding area was fiercely cold.

Suddenly, out of nowhere I smelled something. A stinking smell, a disgusting smell which tainted my nose as I got a strong whiff.

Before I could take a step back, four crimson eyes stared at me. I couldn't make out a body, just the eyes. The eyes which were treacherous and very frightening to look at.

Yet, I kept my view on them. Not wanting to leave my guard down at any second. A deep growl escaped them and before I could blink they were gone. I was gone. It were as if a dark cloak had felt upon me.

I woke, almost jumping from my seat. Just like when you get a falling dream. My hands gripping the armrest tightly, leaving the shape of my palm engraved when I pulled it away.

Gasping I almost slapped myself for being so stupid. I quickly grabbed Jake's jacket and placed it over my lap and just overflowing over the armrest. This covered it from any passing people.

Looking over to a sleeping Jacob I couldn't help but let out a soft breath by his beauty. How did I marry such a great man? How lucky could one be to have such a man in their life from word go? Never leaving my side once and always their whenever I need him.

Gazing at him which seemed like minutes a hostess woke me out of hopeless trance 'Excuse me miss, but there's a phone call for you'

I hopped up in my seat to get a better look at the blonde 'Am… sure'

'Okay, right this way please' she waiting until I was standing and then started to lead me past the toilet and towards a big staircase I never knew you could have on a plane. I held onto the golden rail of the stairs and when we reached to top there was a swanky looking restaurant/bar place. People who were once in first class before I fell asleep must have found their way up here.

Shining silver tables and matching cushioned chairs. Behind a big bar was a man with slicked back brown hair, a strict facial expression and a very tidy posh uniform.

'Here you go, Line 6' she spoke with the fakest smile I had ever seen before handing me the slim-line black phone which was at the bar.

Pressing 6 as I held it to my ear I heard a familiar voice none other than 'Hey! See I knew she'd pick up!' Alice beamed into the receiver.

I bit my lip before answering 'Hey Alice'

'Oh, hey darling! How's your flight so far?'

'Perfect until I was interrupted' I tried as best as I could to sound angry, but I ended up giggling at my attempt.

Alice waited until I settled down to speak again 'Sorry… did I interrupt something-go~od?' she really dragged out "good" which made me pull the phone away from my ears for a bit.

'Besides sleep, nothing much' I admitted leaning my elbow on the bar as I spoke.

Alice laughed finding that utterly funny which made me close my eyes as if anyone else heard 'Oh, my that is funny! I thought you two would be getting very close by now,' I heard her put her hand over the phone as she giggled and what I heard tapping of heels on a wooden floor before she spoke again 'so where's Jake?'

'He's asleep, why?'

'Oh, I just said I'd ask. By the way, for safety purposes stay close to him. Got that?' she seemed to get very serious.

I nodded but realised I had to say something when she asked 'Well?' into the phone. 'Am, yeah sure. Got it'

'Good, anyway as I was trying to say before Emmet pulled me away… When you open the bag, be in a room with a lock, let's say bathroom, ok?'

'Am… yeah sure'

'Great! and when you do make sure that when you use this… it's the right time, ok?'

I looked around hoping no one overheard, thanking the lord that no super hearing people were aboard. Except *gulp* Jacob.

I turned fully just in case he'd pop out with a "shocked" expression of what Alice and her bag of surprises was about. But returned quickly when I realised nobody was even watching my way. 'Okay, I got it. Anyway what does it matter?'

'Oh it all matters, it all matters… you see' she uttered as evil as she could before giggled into the phone so loudly a chime was left in my ear even after I pull the phone away.

'Well, besides _this _talk… how's everyone else?' I pressed knowing she was glued to the phone and everyone else was holding out for their turn to talk.

She exhaled heavily making a crackling sound into the microphone 'They're good, just doing research and stuff'

'On what?'

'Switzerland'

'Why? I mean you've lived for many years the least thing you could know is your surroundings, no?' I pried knowing she was lying, she couldn't lie past me. I knew her too well.

Alice paused for a split second 'Well, Bella isn't too good with geography so she and Edward are upstairs gathering a crowd as their talking about your honeymoon destination'

'Oh, okay I get it. So are they well?' I asked before moving in so an old woman could pass to sit against the window.

I could hear Alice picking at her fingernails, obviously not interested in the conversation anymore 'Hmm… they're good, why?'

'I'm just asking out of curiosity'

'Oh well, their fine. Nothing out of the ordinary'

'Good-' I was interrupted by the intercom "_Will all passengers make their way to their seat and strap on their seatbelts as we are nearing the airport"_

'Alice I gotta-'

'-I know, so I'll see you when you come home and make sure to call me for good… details. Oh, and don't forget about what I told you!' She almost shouted at me to get the point across

'Love you, bye, got it and I won't' I spoke answering all her demands before slapping down the phone and handing it to the hostess who "just happened to be" walking by.

I hurried to my seat where soon we arrived at an airport. I didn't know what airport hopefully Zurich because I was really sick of this flying. I saw light starting to show through the window and knew we had been aboard for a long time.

I grabbed the chair when we landed and got up quickly when it was safely on the ground and had stopped. I tapped Jake gently on the shoulder and pecked him on the cheek to wake him.

He hurried out of his seat to grab my bag and hold hands as we left the plane.

Realising we were in Ireland's Shannon airport and that the plan took a detour from bad weather coming from the east. I had never been out of America besides going to Paris that one time but Ireland seemed to be a country on my; To Visit list.

The airport like the other one had bright shining floor and really bright lights which hurt my eyes to gaze at. The place was crowded because of the bad weather and Jake was nearly separated from me until I grabbed him collar to whisk him back to my side.

We stopped our journey at the receptionist's counter. A tall black haired girl who looked no older than twenty three sat typing profusely at a slim black computer.

She looked up at us once before typing again. After what seemed like hours she stopped writing and looked back to us.

'Hello, my name's Bridget and welcome to Limerick Shannon airport, how may I help you today?' she smiled brightly which revealed the most gleaming teeth that looked nearly as white as Jake's.

I stuttered for a minute 'Umm… we're on our way to Zurich airport but we had to make a detour from bad weather' I explained and by her eye-brows squishing together she knew what was coming along.

'I see, so you need me to make arrangements for another flight or maybe some place to stay the night?' she asked her fingers hovering over the key-board just needing my word before she went into her frenzy of typing.

I looked towards Jake 'Can we arrange the next flight, maybe?' I asked leaning over the desk as if I'd get more information that way.

She clicked her tongue before her fingers quickly skimmed the buttons. After a moment she looked up from the monitor to face me 'Well, all the flights to Zurich are cancelled for tonight…' she looked down again and clicked with her mouse probably scrolling down a page or something 'But there is a flight leaving at 7 am tomorrow will that be okay?'

I looked at Jake who answered 'That'll be fine'

'Okay then, can I just take a look at your Passports?' she asked letting her palm fall open in front of us.

I looked for a moment and then Jake pulled out two small pocket sized books and handed them to her. She smiled when his thumb touched her index finger slightly while handing them over.

'Okay… Mr. Jacob Wolfe and Mrs. Vanessa Wolfe,' I looked at her and back to Jake. I had never seen my passport before. Mom told me a long time ago that when havoc started with the Volturi a long time ago she had planned that me and Jake run away and so she got fake ID's and passports made for us. But, Vanessa Wolfe? A bit corny? But still I can see where she got Vanessa since everyone usually calls me Nessie. 'Okay, it says right here that all bills are paid by you already' she stopped typing in our details and looked at us.

One word came to mind. Alice.

'Oh, great' Jake said as he took the passports off the counter and put them in his pocket 'Now about accommodation…'

'Oh, yes well there's this great new hotel just down the way, Shannon View Hotel it's very chic' she explained and turned the monitor so we could gaze at a beautiful modern hotel in the town centre.

'How much does it cost?' I found myself asking her.

She looked at me before turning the monitor to start typing again 'For two people and for one night it is €250?'

I looked at Jake 'Well, I guess we could go that bit more it is our honeymoon' Jake smiled at me never unlocking our gaze.

I smiled before looking back to the woman 'You're newlyweds?' she asked her finger pointed back and forth of me and Jake.

I nodded simply not knowing what else to say to that.

She almost giggled 'Well, how come you didn't say that?'

'Am… it never came to mind' I almost mumbled.

She clapped her 'Great, an excuse for an offer' she whispered to herself which both of us could hear as clear as day since we both have inhuman hearing power 'There is an offer here, the honeymoon suite only costing a healthy €169.99?'

I looked pleased 'Sure, we'll take it'

'Great, I'll call a taxi to take you there' she held up her finger in signal of a "just one moment", then dialled a number so quickly I was surprised she wasn't human 'Hello, Will? ... Yes… Okay… of course… I have two people here who need to be taken to Shannon View Hotel… yes… sure… indeed, immediately. Thank you' she hung up the phone and graced us with a smile.

'A black Toyota Avensis will be waiting outside for you, and I'll see you again tomorrow around half six?' she printed out pamphlets and handed them to me.

I gazed at a picture of the building once more before answered 'Sure, and thank you for your help'

'I am the receptionist after all, thank you for stopping by at Shannon Airport. Good night' she smiled before we took our bags and left for the big glass doors which led to a dark raining night. It were as though the moon was present but no light was shed.

I shivered when I felt the cool air and so I put Jake's coat back on before we saw a dark Toyota parked just on the curb. I couldn't really make out the place but the seemed to be out on its own. Not near the city which you could just about make out in the distance.

Jake put his arm around me, leading me towards the car as the rain was started to come down heavier than the previous mist.

When we came close to the car a young man of his twenties got out and offered to help us put in our luggage. I quickly hid the boutique bag in with my toiletries before sitting into the cab.

'So, you're on your honeymoon?' He spoke finally when he got on the road after waiting for five minutes of constant cars passing.

I looked at Jacob and took his hand in mine 'Yup, married just today'

The man turned to look at us in his mirrors 'Oh, congrats. You staying here as a vacation or?'

'Oh, no we were supposed to be at Zurich by now but we had to take a detour from bad weather,' I explained and saw he was a little disappointed 'N-not that I don't like your country, I've always wanted to come to Ireland'

'Oh? That's good but Switzerland is cool too, my sister goes to college over there'

'Oh, that's a long way away, doesn't she get lonely?' I pried which I really shouldn't have.

He looked at me through the mirror 'Well, she married and has a kid so I don't think she'd be that home sick'

'Oh, congrats'

'Thanks, we're about here' he pointed out the window. I only realised that we had driven through the city and now were at the heart of it.

When the car stopped me and Jake got out letting the man help us with our bags before we crossed the road the fancy hotel.

We stopped outside the door where I shook his hand 'Thank you…'

'William'

'Thanks William for driving us here, we very much appreciate it'

'No problem and here's my number if you need me to take you anywhere else. And, enjoy your stay here' he waved before he drove off.

I turned to Jake who I was so tempted to hug right then, just feeling those hard muscles against my cheek as I hugged his chest…

'Nessie, you okay? We should get out of the rain' Jake was waving his palm in front of my fuzzed out eyes.

I blinked away the thought 'Yeah, sure'

With that we entered the posh hotel, gave our names to a pretty blonde girl whose name was Amber, and whom I felt like punching by the way she kept throwing "seductive" looks at my Jacob whenever he looked another direction. She took our details, found that we were already tabbed in and gave us our suite key. 'Room number 857, the honeymoon suite' she bit her bottom lips as Jacob rubbed his hand through his hair to removed excess water from the storm outside.

'Okay, thanks' I yanked the key from her badly manicured nails and almost dragged Jake toward the elevator.

'Your bags should be in your room!' she called behind us, as if we didn't see the man taking them away in the first place.

As soon as we got into the elevator, I turned the key to see the floor number 16 written on it. I quickly pushed 16 a little too harder than I should have and when the door cut out the image of the pretty girl with devil eyes-well, they were devilish if she thought she could stare at my husband without knowing the consequences

I only realised now that Jacob was staring at me for a long time. I looked up to see him grinning and had his hands stuffed in his felt knee length jacket he took out after we got off the plane when he saw the rain.

No matter how much I looked I couldn't see one fault in him or his body. He looked so good in everything, even the pink bunny costume I forced him to wear on Halloween six years ago.

That felt coat really did suit him, and I was really glad I picked it out in the shop instead of the other black trench coat which looked just as good on him.

'What are you glaring at?' Jake asked stopping my thoughts.

I only realised now that I was channelling my anger for his beauty into a death glare. I blushed covering my face with the few strands I decided to let down and now feeling happy I did so.

I felt his warm hand on my cheek which made me look at him 'What's wrong?'

'She's what wrong' I pointed toward the closed door of the elevator just knowing he knew who I was on about.

'Oh, that brown haired chick'

'She was blonde'

'Oh, well I wasn't paying much attention since I was so glued to you the whole time' he admitted making my face get even hotter, besides having his warm hand placed there.

'Thanks…' I managed to slip out still caught in his gaze.

He smiled which I adored 'You don't have to thank me, I was just telling the truth'

That did it. I reached my hand-which didn't have to go that far since I'm quite tall-up to grip his neck and to pull him to my lips.

I left my lips linger on his before he broke the silence by tracing circles on my bottom lip which made it quiver and open to his command. His tongue tracing across my teeth-I was now happy I remembered to brush my teeth again as I changed in the plane toilets-and the side of my mouth.

I moved my head to the side so I could feel from a different angle as we kissed. His kisses were always so powerful and passionate. I loved the way they were so urgent and wanting just like I felt when he kissed me. I placed my other hand on his cheek projecting how happy I felt about the whole day so far, and how hot I was getting just by kissing him. I felt as my emotions filled him and felt his kissing become even more eager.

Using the hand I had on his neck I reached up to cling to his hair, pulling it gently and stroking it. Taking in how soft and light it felt on my skin. I loved touching his hair, ever since I was a kid I used to love pulling it or poking at it or sticking gum in it. But now it felt different as if his hair something so simple would trigger an unknown motion in me to do something out of the ordinary.

My eyes popped a little when I felt his hand on my bottom, then both hands and before I knew it he had me in his arms and I was looking down on him. His hands kept a tight grip on me as I leaned down to start kissing him again. Something I could never, ever get bored of. I could spend my entire life kissing him. Even if my lips got swelled or bruised or quivered for forever from all the movement or even if possible got ugly muscles on them I would still kiss him forever until he told me to desist.

A ding noise made me open my right eye a bit to notice the elevator had stopped and we were at our floor. I hopped down from Jake never leaving his lips until I kissed him softly once more to stop and get my handbag I dropped on the floor when I was… sucked into the moment.

Jake held my hand as we almost skipped down the red carpeted corridor towards our room number 857. Jacob opened the door and shut it after we were safely inside the room to start kissing again. Jake was just about to kiss me when I placed my finger to his lips. 'Wait a moment; I want to _see _the room first bucko'

Jake let out an exasperated breath before tagging along after me as if the room didn't interest him at all. 'Jacob, isn't this lovely come take a look at the kitchen' I called from the giant pine and white kitchen which overlooked the entire city. I felt his warm arms slide behind mine to lift me off the ground and out into the hallway, 'Jacob Black, you better put me down this instant!'

'Nope, no can do'

'Why not? I want to explore this place more' I stated as he stopped just in front of a two door room. I let out a soft "whoa!" as I peered up at it.

Jake stood next to 'Explore this, then'

I blushed at his sexy grin he had laid out on his face 'Okay, okay' I said, taking hold of the silver handle and twisting it before I heard a "click" and pushed the door slightly open to view a gigantic king sized bed in the centre of the room. Nothing else zoned into my brain except the intensity coming from that bed. I gulped back the sudden nerves that escaped me.

Jake looked quizzically at me 'You okay?' his hand on my forehead in case I had come down with a sudden fever.

I nodded my head not able to let out a word. Now that the-the thing that makes things happen on honeymoons was in front of me I felt so-so nervous. Even though just a few seconds ago I would have done it then and there in the elevator but now… I felt worried and uneasy about it all.

'Are you sure, you seem… nervous' Jake pressed now in front of my line of sight of the bed.

'Yeah, a little' I finally admitted.

Jake chuckled a little 'its okay if you don't feel ready right now, I mean we can always wait until we get to Luzern to… get to that sort of thing'

I almost pointed at him 'Hah! So we're going to Luzern… wherever in Switzerland that is! I knew it… another hint' I turned to a small table where a bunch of post it's were in a glass bowl. I fished out a pink one and with a pen I had in my handbag wrote "**Honeymoon in Switzerland, Luzern (wherever that may be. But it sounds romantic!) **"

Jacob watched with a befuddled look on his face 'Whataya doing?'

I turned back before stuffing the post it into my purse and zipping it up, 'Oh, nothing just things to remember'

'You're a bad liar' he advanced taking me by the hips and slipping me across the tile flooring to his chest. My hands finding their perfect place on his chest.

'Jake?' I whispered, nuzzling into his warm shirt.

I felt his chin on my hair as he spoke, gently 'Yes?'

'Am… why don't we spare the whole… "thingy" until Switzerland, instead of a hotel'

'If that's what you want, then I want it' Jake whispered in the same gentle voice as before. Relief flushed over me. Even though I knew Jake would never force me to do something I wasn't ready for, I was pretty happy when he didn't mind putting off the "sex" until Luzern.

'I just want my-our first time to be special, unique and perfect. Something I'll never forget, y'know?' I tilted my head up to look at him.

He just nodded.

'Okay then, let's head to bed' I pushed away from his reluctantly as I was and grabbed my clothes bag-more like Alice's-and into the en suite leaving a puzzled Jake in the middle of the room

* * *

_**Thanks for reading everybody! **_

**_PLEASE A. F. R_**

**_you know what it means... =] =] =]_**

**_Thanks so much for everyone who has supported this story it litterally brings a tear to my eye that people actually take time to read my work! SO HAPPY!_**

**_iSABELLE! _**


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N; Hello, hello! I'm reall y happy today! Why?**_

**_Because I just got another chapter out of the way! and secondly my sister got me a giant poster of Jacob in Eclipse. I was biting my lip as she hug it up for me (which surprisingly took a long time as I didn't know where to actually put it. Cos' you wanna be able to see it ALL the time!) Yay, I uploaded quickly(enough)That means your time to wait is being shortened and next time may be even shorter! =]_**

**_Anyway this is a fluffy, cutie chapter. BTW, if you are a lover of Cringe moments be ready for one. 2 WORDS; Renesmee & Wax. Yeeeaaassshh! whataya think'll happen? Tear shed, definate. Find out the rest in this chapter. Hopefully you laugh... or wince. Either way it's a good start. I wanna influence your moods by my writing cos' then if something sad happens I want you all to BAWL CRYING! ((evil LAUGH))_**

**_Just a passage of time before we get to the good stuff! It just serves a purpose as you'll know that when you get the the bottom of this page you'll be like ((WHAT! she stop THERE! ah, come on!))_**

**_So, sorry but just as reasurance I am typing really quick, even when I have a test tomorrow so be possitive! Plus I really love reviews and they REALLY cheer me up. Like big time so I wanted that, I know I'M GREEDY! =[ but sure, yeah..._**

**_Anyway, back to the limbo again... Disclaimer; I own Nada, if I did do you think I'd be on typing stories when I own Twilight and have millions coming into my pockets? Oh, and having pop quizzes every so often? Nope! guessed right! I own NOTHING. =]_**

**_DEDICATIONS; _**_This chapter is dedicated to ALL my **fans** who reviewed and supported the story. I am so, so happy when people share their thoughts. I get knots in my stomach! if that's not showing you, then I don't know what will! DontLeave! I have promised you a **Wedding**-**Night** chapter and that's the chapter with your name on it! May you have NO MORE crappy days cos'... cos' I'll try to make them better! yay! ((high fives all round... nobody high five's back... crawls into a corner and starts weeping... until she gets _**REVIEWS**_! yaya!))_

_**ENJOY!**_** Isabelle~ **

* * *

Chapter Seven

'Night, Nessie' Jacob whispered into my hair as I cuddled into his chest like usual.

I peered up at him and kissed him on the collarbone 'Night, Jake'

'Sleep tight, Mrs. Black' he added as I intertwined my leg with his and he hugged me tighter.

I placed my hand on his shoulder as I laid my head on his flexing bicep-using it as a pillow, 'Sweet dreams, Mr. Black' I wished before closing my eyes.

And as I did so I remembered my previous dream. The horror I had felt and how real it all felt too. I shivered just thinking about it.

'You alright?' Jake asked shaking me just a little to make me answer.

Peering my head up to see him gazing down at me with his worried eyes 'Yeah, just a dream'

'You sure?'

'Yes, I'm always safe around my Jake' I snuggled into him more.

He patted my head lightly and kissed my scalp 'Dido'

I felt like laughing but fatigue took over. Soon enough I was drifting away into delicious sleep.

Beep, beep, beep.

Beep, beep, beep.

Beep, beep, beep.

Satin's siren's were ringing. I clampered up and over Jake's sleeping body to clamp my hand over the alarm I had set 5.30am.

I felt Jake's body stir underneath me, his breathing lightening to almost nothing. I leaned down and placed a cheeky kiss on his lips before pulling back to get up.

I felt a hot fist wrapped around my wrist and turned to see a smiling Jacob with that innocent morning look on his face 'umm… morning' he wiped his eyes.

'Morning, husband' I leant in again to place yet another soft kiss on his lips.

'What time is it?' he asked just as he looked at the clock '5.31am? Why so early?'

'Am, you want to get a honeymoon today or tomorrow?' I asked him with as much as I tried a serious face.

'Today' he admitted pulling me into him for another hug, 'I like what your wearing, by the way'

'What-?' I looked down to my old tank top I had slipped into my luggage and fluffy night pants which I wore all the time when Jake would share the bed with me, 'Oh, thanks'

'Nothing swanky last night…' Jake almost noted to himself.

'That's because I wasn't ready, believe it or not'

'I understand, I was just joking' he rubbing circles on my palm with his thumb.

I had to smile 'I know you do, honey'

He was leaning up to place what I knew another kiss when my palm closed on his face 'Sorry, Jake but we need to get going if we want to go to Luzern today' I stated clearly in command

Jake groaned underneath my palm 'Fine'

'Good, now I'm gonna get a shower and you get something to eat' I continued to order him as I got up.

'Do you want anything to eat?' he asked leaning up on his elbow as he watched me flitter around the room grabbing all the things I'd need when in the shower.

I stopped to look at him 'an omelette won't go astray' and then rushed into the en suite and shut the door leaving Jake puzzled once again in the room on his own.

I turned on the shower to hot, wanting to finally wake up and feel refreshed at the same time. I pulled my hair out of the rough pony-tale I had it in to comb it and then I attended to my clothes.

Squirming out of my pyjama pants and kicking them out of the way and them slipping off my shirt and throwing it in the same direction. Noticing myself in the mirror I stood tall against the shower. My hair dropping to my belly button hanging over my breast, my long legs stretching out as I flexed un-kinking my back. I examined myself thoroughly in the mirror, checking if my skin was clear and if my hair was okay.

When taking off my bra I stared at myself. When I was younger I didn't understand what these things-which I'm holding really were but now I find them one of the things that makes me most feminine. I remember Alice taking me into a small boutique to get me measured once again and was surprised when she saw I had grown from a 32 A to a 32 C in less than 6 weeks.

Although my chest has stopped growing I don't really know when this "growth spurt" will stop. I've been growing at an extraordinary rate since I was born and I guess that why I couldn't really have that many friends when growing up as I grew so fast I couldn't attend school as much as I wanted.

I quickly took off my panties and realised. Don't they say you're supposed to wax before you do "it"? Oh, god! I haven't waxed since three weeks ago. I hurried over to my toiletries bag and scooped out the waxing kit Alice packed for me.

I have never waxed before so this is a little new; I've always got it done when Alice would take me to Spa's and thing like that. Okay, calm down Nessie it's alright its just wax.

I opened the kit taking out what resemble a lolly-pop stick and a little silver jar-probably for the wax. There were five packages of wax in the box and so I took out one opening it up just like a ketchup package from a fast food restaurant.

I squeezed it all out and into the jar, then I opened a sheet with instructions on it. Skipping through all the basics I found I had to fill the sink with hot water. And so I did just that, filling it with roasting hot water and then placing the jar into where the sink dipped, just so it wouldn't move or spill.

I then took the stick and dipped it into the wax when it was warm. As it said spread it out onto the unwanted hair onto my bikini area. It was warm but not boiling so it didn't hurt instead it soothed my skin just like at the spa.

Once I had it spread over all the unwanted hair I looked at the sheet again and as it said I took out the sheets that were in the box. I took out four or more but only needed one first. I placed the sheet onto the wax making sure it was sticking.

I waited for a moment or two and then I grabbed when it went against the grain. Closing my eyes as I remembered the pain that followed and with a quick tug I pulled out the hair that stuck to the sheet. Feeling happy with myself I got the other sheet and then pain. Lots of pain hit me in that area I just waxed. A loud scream-more like roar escaped my lips and soon I was clutching there and wriggling on the floor like a toddler in a supermarket.

'Nessie! What's wrong are you okay?' I heard Jake's worried voice through the door.

Through tearing eyes I could see that I locked the door, thankfully. I didn't want Jake to see me in this state.

'Y-yeah, just cut myself with the razor' I managed to lie as I grabbed onto the counter and got to my feet once again.

'Okay… well be careful okay? I'm just in the kitchen if you need anything' I heard his soft footsteps getting lower and soon they were gone.

I quickly got the rest of the wax and covered the rest of the unwanted hair. Bracing myself for round two I did the same and ended up on the floor again except this time I managed to silence my screams by biting the sponge.

When I was finally all waxed down there, I waxed my legs with the remaining wax and also under my arms. Then I stepped into the shower and let the water fall over my sheltering me from my surroundings and letting me indulge myself into my own piece of tranquillity.

After a while of shampooing and conditioning I stepped out of the shower and towelled myself off. Leaving the towel in my hair as I brushed my teeth and opened my clothes bag for reasonable clothing for Switzerland.

I ended with a warm black sweater which was one of my favourites, a pair of dark skinny jeans and some uggs.

When I had finally finished my shower time, I hurried into the bedroom putting my dirty towel into the laundry basket and combing my hair back as I put on a hair band to keep the hair out of my eyes as I ate.

I then scampered off down the hallway following the smell of sizzling eggs. Peeking through the door I saw Jake now dressed in his casual black polar-neck sweater and jeans as he flipped the omelettes in the pan.

I snuck up behind him as best as I could without him sensing me and catching me red handed. Realising now he was listening to his mp3 player I knew I had him.

Quickening my pace I slipped behind him, sliding my hands up and quickly snapping them over his eyes. I felt him blinking for a moment under my palm but them realising my scent his pulled out his ear-plugs to turn his gaze back towards me 'You smell good, have a nice shower?'

I nodded 'I'll take care of these, you go take a shower'

Jake shook his head dismissing my order 'Nope, I'll make these and you relax'

'No, because it's already six and we have a flight at seven'

'Sure it's not seven yet'

'Yes, but it will so you go and I'll cook these' I pulled him back with all the strength in my body.

He exhaled heavily before putting down the splicer 'Fine, fine I'll go but-,' he sniffed under his arms 'I still don't think I need one'

I lightly slapped his forearm 'You're fine, you won't have to be smelling yourself all day but I will'

'I didn't ask you to' he shot back with a joking expression on his face.

'Jacob Ephraim Black you get your butt down and into that shower!' I pointed towards the doorway.

He exhaled again and placed a soft kiss on my forehead which made my stomach tingle and then headed off to clean up.

I assumed he'd be wearing the same as what he was just now with maybe a pair of shoes and his felt jacket.

Hearing the sound of crackling and sizzling I hurried back to the pan to flip the omelette and attend to making tea.

'You look nice' I admired from the table as Jacob came in towelling his hair roughly.

He grinned when he saw the hot tea and stack of omelettes on his plate. I knew Jake had a big appetite first thing in the morning, especially since we're going to have such a big day today. Jacob sat across from me where I had placed him when setting the table.

'This looks better,' he took off the towel and let his hair hang down some hanging into his almond eyes.

'I'm not sure I quite agree,' I giggled as I scooped another piece of egg into my mouth 'Want more tea?' I asked holding up the pot.

Jake shook his head as he sipped some from the cup I filled for him 'Nah, I need to drink this first. Say, how much sugar did you put in this?'

I thought for a moment 'Two spoons, your favourite' I assured him filling up my cup with more hot tea which settled my overworked stomach.

Jake took another sip and aknowledged me 'Yeah, it does taste sweet'

I giggled 'Just like you' I couldn't believe I was mouthing the words either.

Jake's face went pink as he took his fork and stabbed at the omelette, 'Dido'

'You seem to be saying that a lot lately' I noted grabbing a piece of toast and spreading butter which I found in the fridge on it.

Jake didn't answer for a moment as his mouth was full-he used to talk with his gob stuffed before until Alice jumped down his throat about how indesent he looked and from this I nearly choked on a piece of bacon. 'That's because I can't think of anything else to say'

'Without sounding corny?' My brow rose up nearly hitting the line of my hair.

He looked at me for a moment 'Maybe, but just that I wouldn't what else to say without… without kissing you'

My heart thumped extra harder now, if the table wasn't separating us I'm sure I'd be kissing him right now. 'Oh crap!' I almost jumped.

Jake jolted from his seat too 'W-what wrong?' he stuttered a little under pressure.

'It's half past six!' I squirmed out of the chair and flinging the left over food into the bin. I grabbed Jake's plate which he was still eatting from and forked all the food into the bin and dropping them into the sink. Letting the water fall upon them, I put down a stopped when I felt warm hands on my waist.

'Lemme do that, you check the bags' Jake almost whispered into my hair which made me shiver.

I nodded obediently knowing I'd need atleast ten minutes to check if I had everything and everything was switched OFF in the hotel room before we left. Running back into the room I checked that I had everything I needed. Stuffing the clothes I had on lastnight into my bag and zipping it up tightly. I checked my toiletries just in case I could have misplaced Alice's "bag" but sighed relief when it was still in the place I put it yesterday.

I sensed Jake's presence and when I looked he was also checking his bags on the bed. I smiled when our gazes interlocked and he copied. After what seemed like forever I thanked the manager for the short notice whilst Jake called William to drive us to the airport. We were finally enthusiastic of the thing when we arrived outside the big glass doors except when the sun shone through the clouds and reflected off the glass it suddenly had a different feel to the place.

We hurried towards the receptionist knowing we should have went to departures but she told us to meet her so we glady accepted her offer. She sat just like yesterday except this morning she was tending to an old-what I assume-married couple. She smiled when she saw us but didn't stop what she was doing for one second.

Jake and I decided to wait patiently until the two wobbled off towards departures. 'Morning' she gestured us to come forward.

'Hi, we're here for the 7am flight to Switzerland' I spoke putting my hands on the counter and looking at her.

Her fingers flew around the keyboard and then stopped 'Great, it's all here. 7am like I said-thankfully not cancelled'

I breathed out the air I didn't realise I was holding until now 'Great' was all I could squeeze out.

'Here are all the details you'll need,' she handed us what seemed like tickets 'and enjoy your flight'

'Thanks' Jake said for me as he took my bag and lead the way towards departures. I looked up at the board of flights and saw our Shannon to Zurich flight already leaving.

Crap. I grabbed Jake's hand and pulled with all my mights towards the line. Thankfully it wasn't that long as our flight and one to Paris were the only ones leaving at this time.

The turn was ours next. We handed in our tickets and passports. A burly man appraised the passports and gave them back before heading into the cheking area. I placed all my jewelery and watch into the basket, and the loose change I had in my jeans since last week also. A police man of his thirty's frisked me with this weird light detecter and said 'clear' before I stepped to get my things. Jake was "cleared" also and after another five minutes of putting back on my jewelery and shoes we headed to where they were boarding.

Handing our ticket's to the hostess they lead us toward a very familiar first class but this time it was better as I was sitting right next to Jake. That way I felt much warmer and happier.

We tied our seatbelts and held hands throughout the whole movie "The Ugly Truth" which was funny but I didn't know anyone acting in it. A few times things came up like "Guys are only out for one thing, sex" and the kind of thing and when I looked up to Jake to see he shook his head;

'Nessie I loved you all my life and not once did I ever think to overstep the line without your permisson, believe it or not but I tried hard to fight the urge though'

I giggled and snuggled more into him taking the movie as a comedy instead of something serious like before. Jake felt even warmer under my skin than usually maybe it's because we were litterally hours away from being _together_.

I closed my eyes feeling good enough to let Jacob's arms cradle me as I dosed off. I blinked away the tears of continuous of yawns but after a while I soon felt myself drifting away and letting my senses relax as my body.

What was that? Something touched me. It felt cold even colder than my family. I felt it again like a breese on my neck, I tried to turn but it was as if something had me. Cradling me but not to sleep. I felt something hard and sharp penentrate my stomach, I didn't know where abouts but the pain was enexplainably horrific. I felt as something sliced through my skin by the blow from the sharp object. My action was to fall down and grip where I was hit but the person or thing had a grip on me so tight I couldn't hardly breath. I heard voices, unfamiliar voices murmuring so fast even I couldn't understand what they were saying.

Then I saw two pairs of crimson eyes glaring at me. I couldn't see their bodies just their eyes intimidating me as I keeled over into the cold white floor. When I looked back up they were gone, a cold wind wrapped itself around me sending me into tizzy. My blood's scent whiffed up my nose and some how I controled it until I heard someone. A familiar voice, friendly and caring but I didn't know who. 'Nessie?', 'Nessie?', 'Nessie, baby please wake up!'

I felt warm hands on my shoulders jiggling me. I made a groaning sound as my eyes opened to see the bright lights of an aeroplane. Jacob, my Jake was standing in front of me-more like towering over me with a worried look on his face.

'Jake, what's wrong?'

'It's time to get up, we're here' he explained already untying my belt.

I placed my hand on his 'Already?'

'Yeah, we both must have fell asleep but the intercom said it there a while ago. Nessie I was so worried, I thought you weren't gonna wake up' Jake told me honestly as he grabbed my handbag off the seat.

I sat up rubbing my temples 'Sorry… I-I had a bad dream'

'Another one?' he asked pulling on his coat and I waited for my chance to get up as a few people passed.

'Yeah, I was kinda scared. But it's fine, it's just a dream right?'

'Yeah' Jake tried to smile but when it wasn't working he just stayed straight faced before I grabbed my coat and headed toward the exit where people clogged the door. Hostesses lined up on the sides wishing everyone luck and thanking them for flying with them. I gagged a little when one girl giggled to her friend when Jake said 'Thanks' before leaving. I wanted to slap her but I knew if I did I'd probably kill her.

It was now probably some time in the afternoon as the sun looked halfway away from setting by now. There was a blistering cold breeze and the inches of snow on the ground didn't help either. I took Jacob's hand in mine and squeazed it. This was it.

Our honeymoon had finally began...

* * *

**Told, ya! hehe. Don't be angry! **

**It's simple! A. F. R and I'm definitely gonna write quicker!**

**But for now this teaser will have to do...**

**Chapter Eight;**

Jake closed his eyes like he usually does and placed his hand over mine.

Feeling his warm hand engulf mine made my stomach do another flip.

I projected over all my feelings about today so far and how happy I was to finally see all this happening after all that waiting. I showed him how much I loved him and how sexy he looked.

I showed him how excited I was to see the mansion and how much I looked forward to two weeks of undisturbed bliss.

That undisturbed bliss being...


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N; Hello Everybody! T. F. I. F is all I gotta say here... Bah! NO WAY! Okay, okay this is a cutie chapter and basically a leading up... but I'm pretty sure you'll love it anyway =] Am... well besides the fact that I slammed my middle finger of my writting finger in the door of a car... I seem to be in a good mood + i can't exactly write.. but thankfully my good mate Molz helped by letting me tell her what to type in returnm of giving her my... mature book collection =] (grins shyly) **

**I wanna say Ariagato, Go raibh máith agat, Ta, Thank you! soooo much to everyone who has supported this!**

**1; for commenting and telling me your thoughts! =]**

**2; for fanning me! I love to see people who actually care when I update!**

**3; Alerting! ((YAH!))**

**I LoVe my FANS! every each one of you are all so lovely and NICE and funny! really, I love YOU all! ((not in a GAY way =[ hehe lol))**

**Dedications!; DontLeave, Luv2beloved, KatieEscapist, SummerS2lOVE and (you are new to my gang! welcome!) and besides that if I am forgetting anyone I'M SO SORRY! I love you all and everyone who voted, commented so, so sorry I'll defo reply and make sure I'll dedicate the next few chappies for you! Except the honeymoon that promised to someone. hehe**

**Well now, I don't wanna keep ye waitin' so here 'tis! =]**

**Disclaimer; I aint Stephenie Meyer Rite? hehe =]**

* * *

Chapter Eight

As we entered the freezing evening we saw a man with a sign saying "Mr. and Mrs. Black". We both looked at each other before walking towards him. He stopped looking everywhere to gaze simply at us 'Are you the Black's?' he asked in English with a Swedish twang to it.

I nodded but Jacob answered for me stepping that bit in front of me 'Yes, I'm Jacob and this is my lovely wife Renesmee' Jacob used his thumb to point him and me in gestures as he mentioned us.

The man nodded and smiled weakly 'Perfect. You are from the U. S, no? He asked opening the trunk of his silver Audi which I admired quietly from behind Jake.

Jake helped him put the heavy suitcases in the trunk before talking 'Yes, Washington'

'Washington, like D.C? The President's home?' he asked eyes twinkling.

I couldn't help but laugh, imagining the President living in Forks had me cracking up. Jake looked at me for a moment before answering the man's question 'No. That's Boston we are from Forks'

When Jake said "We are from Forks" I couldn't help but giggle like a school girl once more. But then again he's stays at our house more than with Billy in La Push.

He only went home for a change of clothing now and then. He hadn't spoken properly with Billy in a while and I was happy to see them conversing at the wedding happily.

'Oh, Forks I've never heard of that place before'

'We're not surprised, it's not a very big town' Jake explained as I got into the backseat of the taxi admiring.

Jake got in next to me and took my hand that I offered him. He smiled as the taxi driver got into the driver's seat 'Oh, I see I'll Google it'

I laughed as I looked out the window. Zurich was huge, my eyes flickering towards the turning on lights. Big buildings everywhere and cars and people riddled the place.

After a lot of driving we exited the city going towards Luzern which I had no idea where. 'Luzern is a bit of driving from here on out, about 34 miles' the man stated as he overtook a slowing truck ahead.

I gazed at the snowy surroundings in awe. This was a beautiful gift I have ever gotten. Alice of course had her head in it and did a great job. I guess no sleeping has its ups some times. She spent weeks on end being stuck in a planning book, the computer and ears glued to the telephone for forever. She seemed moody all the time when things were delayed and had to go hunting that bit more often or else she'd crack. That's why I spent most of my time over in La Push with Jake and his pack.

I felt like melting away into the whiteness with Jake by my side. He would protect me from the cold and create his own sunshine just with a smile.

'Well this is how far I'm going to take you' the man spoke interrupting the blissful silence.

I nearly jumped out of my seat 'What? Why? How are we gonna get there?'

'Mrs. Hale told me to keep it private until we get there' he told without looking towards us.

I glanced at Jake who too had a worried look on his face. His thumb rubbed my palm in soothing motions 'It's fine, even though I don't wanna admit it. I kinda trust the Pixie'

I glared at him for a moment until I heard the loud sound of something landing. My head turned in the direction of the noise. I blinked my eyes numerous times when I saw a dark blue helicopter landing on top of a giant Helipad. I grabbed at Jake's hand and looked at him with the same expression.

He smiled a heart warming smile which took me all I could do to not hug him. He looked back to the window his hair lightly covering his left eye which made me bit my lip lightly.

The car pulled over a bit back from the helipad just in case anything would happen. Jake handed him €10, Alice thought me lots about World money and shopping so I had a good idea of how much dollars were in a euro.

The man smiled and put the euros in his pocket, 'Thank you, I wish you well on your trip to glorious Lake Lucerne'

'Lake Lucerne?' I asked taking my light clothes bag out of the booth which Jake didn't approve of.

The man looked at me wide eyes for a moment 'Yes. Lake Lucerne the lake that Luzern overlooks'

'There's a lake there?' I turned to Jake who too was a little clueless but something told me he saw this coming. I knew Alice had pulled him aside a few times and explained where we were going so atleast one of us wouldn't be lost.

The man nodded taking out another suitcase and setting it on the ground, 'Yes it's called Vierwaldstätterse or The Lake of the Four Forrest Cantons' he continued to explain 'The town basically straddled the Ruess River which is on the western edge of the Lake Lucerne and it's a great attraction where the Ruess River crosses the old Chapel Bridge'

'Sounds amazing' I interjected picturing the beautiful city in my head. Gorgeous lakes, high snowy mountains and Medieval Bridges-it all sounded like a dream.

The man smiled showing his teeth 'Oh yes, it is a sight alright. I'm sure you'll enjoy venturing the place'

Jake took the last bag and stuck it under his arm and I wheeled my suitcase and handbag towards the pilot who was making his way to us.

'Hello there, m'am' he tipped his cap at me and smiled a charming smile. He looked barely nineteen never mind being a pilot, 'My name is Alrik and I will be the one flying you to Luzern today'

'Oh thank you, this is awesome' it slipped out of my mouth as he took my suitcase and shook hands with Jacob.

'My pleasure, now if you follow me up here' he gestured towards the steps up onto the helipad.

We followed gazing at the helicopter the whole time. This would be the first time I'd ever be in a chopper. This is definitely something I'm going to tell Lucy and Serrah when I get back.

'Now please take a seat and have your seatbelts on at all times' he informed as we climbed into the chopper. It was spacious with two rows of seats both facing each other. You could probably fit ten people in here without being squashed. I climbed into the inside and clipped in my seatbelt as he said. And Jacob after putting the luggage inside he followed pilot for few moments which I could hear 'How long do you think we'd be flying for?'

'Am… Maybe an hour or two-it really depends on the weather' the pilot spoke softly as he open the front door to the cockpit.

I heard Jake sigh lightly 'Okay, that fine. Thank you' and the like a flash he was in the seat next to me and pulling on his seatbelt. I left my hand on my lap and when he laid his palm over mine protectively I could help but have a stomach flip.

'Hey' I said, not knowing what else to say.

He chuckled softly 'Hi'

'How are you?'

'Great and you?'

'Brilliant' I flashed him a big smile and leaned my head on his broad warm shoulder. The felt of the coat tickling my ear and his breath on my cheek as he looked at me was so mesmerizingly perfect. I could have stayed in the helicopter for the rest of the night.

'Okay, everybody set?' the pilot stuck his head back to look at us as he fixed his belt also.

I nodded 'Yep, we're good and ready'

'Great' he spoke before putting on some headgear that you see out of those war movies which the fighter pilots wear. He spoke gobbledygook into the microphone. Nothing I could understand since it just seemed to be numbers and code names over and over again. I looked to see Jacob who understood it. He leaned in and whispered something so low that the pilot couldn't hear 'He's talking to Alice'

I let out a loud laugh but when I saw the pilot looking at me weirdly I had to brush it off. I returned in the same tone 'What? How?'

'Seems she's got contacts… a lot at that matter'

'Damn, she's good'

'Seems so' Jake whispered back and I returned my head to its original placing of his shoulder.

The helicopter started up and began to levitate off the ground. Looking down I saw the Audi starting to pull away. We were so high up now cars looked like toy cars.

'Okay hold tight' he spoke to us before we started to move forward at a speed I could indentify as 40-50.

He picked up speed as we flew further probably trying to get to Luzern before the dark.

I gazed out the window looking perplexed at all the white. Trees were covered in white sheets of snow and cars parked near beautiful cottages were covered also.

After what seemed like minutes the pilot called back to us 'See there-'

He pointed to a long and bending lake 'That's Lake Lucerne'

It's seemed like we were flying over it and soon I began to see the bright lights of a city.

'Is that…?'

'Yes, that's Luzern' he finished for me.

I looked down at beautiful houses and buildings. It truly was amazing-it was as though I was looking into a painting. Just looking at the reflection of the lights shimmering and swaying on the lake. Then my eyes popped.

A big bridge which crossed over the lake. It looked old but it was well kept, that must be the Chapel Bridge. Towers overlooked the lake which were part of the Bridge made it look even more enchanting. I couldn't believe my eyes.

'That is the ancient Chapel Bridge, only one tower couldn't be restored but besides that it is still a booming place for tourists' the pilot as if reading my mind explained to us as Jake and I looked in amazement at the bridge.

'We must walk over it sometime' I looked at Jake as I asked.

Jacob's face creased into a smile 'Sure thing'

I almost giggled with joy. 'Luzern is one of Europe's most charming cities. It has the splendour of gorgeous views one side facing Lake Lucerne and the other facing the beautiful overlooking mountains above. Picture gorgeous cobbled streets bordered by amazing houses, hotel and brilliant shops all painted in medieval style or decored by multiple colour flowers.'

'Wow, sounds fantastic' I murmured not wanting to interrupt his description of the city below.

The pilot chuckled lightly before continuing 'Indeed. Also as you can see above the old town is the original city wall from which you can admire the variety of gorgeous scenery'

I looked where he was pointing and gazed at an old medieval styled wall which I could believe looked so good with the city.

'And, for shopping in Lucerne there are two major shopping districts are located in the charming old town and along the recently developed Pilatusstrasse,' so much information entered my head not knowing what to do with it all so instead I kept watch of the city 'it's the modern thoroughfare just outside Lucerne's Central Station'

Jake was nearly sitting on me the way he was glued to the window 'Isn't it gorgeous?'

'Nothing in comparison to you' his hand caressed my neck.

I went unmistakably red at his somewhat cheesy comment 'T-thanks'

'Like I said, no need when I telling the truth' he retorted copying his earlier speech.

'Where are we going?' I found myself saying after we started heading towards the mountains and away from the city.

'Oh, to your villa'

'Villa?' I asked eyes popping.

He looked at me through the mirror-I got that a lot lately, 'Yes, where you'll be staying'

'a-as in a villa?'

'Yes. It's a new mansion Lady Joliette created didn't Mrs. Hale tell you?' one question flickered across my mind. How did everyone know "Mrs. Hale"?

'Yeah, I just forgot'

'You'll love it, it may look medieval but the interior is cosy and warm I assure you, you'll enjoy your stay here'

'Oh. Thanks I'm sure we will' I spoke looking ahead hoping to see this "palace".

'If you need to fly anywhere-make sure to keep in touch and I'll be sure to help'

Jacob leaned back in his seat holding my hand a little tighter. Curious to his sudden nervousness I pressed my palm to his cheek for a silent conversation.

Jake closed his eyes like he usually does and placed his hand over mine. Feeling his warm hand engulf mine made my stomach do another flip.

I projected over all my feelings about today so far and how happy I was to finally see all this happening after all that waiting. I showed him how much I loved him and how sexy he looked in that coat. I showed him how excited I was to see the mansion and how much I looked forward to two weeks of undisturbed bliss.

_"What are you nervous about?" I finally asked mentally._

__

Jake looked at me and whispered 'This whole thing is kinda scary'

_"How?"_

__

'Well, I mean you are so-so fantastically perfect in every possible way and I… I am this-this thing which will never be worthy' Jake whispered and I felt like crying.

_"Jacob, don't ever think you are unworthy. It is me who is unworthy cos' you-you are wonderful to me in so many ways and I feel so non-deserving" I projected telling and showing him my feelings._

__

Jake looked at me and his eyes were almost smiling as he kissed my forehead 'You are too perfect you know that?'

'Dido' I whispered grinning just like him with the most happiness I've ever felt.

Jacob chuckled lightly at my comment and when we stopped I had to look around to see if I was imagining it. Suddenly the door opened and Alrik was standing there 'We're here'

I crawled out and Jacob followed taking our bags I completely forgot about. 'This is it' Alrik put up his hands and past a few snow covered trees we could see the top of the building. It was covered completely in snow and from the place being so dark I couldn't describe what it looked like.

'It's great' Jake said and suddenly I realised how close he was behind me. I could feel his breath on my neck, tickling me.

'That's good to hear, I'm sure you'll love it even more when you see the inside' Alrik stepped back to the helipad.

'Have a nice day, and as I said call me if you need anything' Alrik climbed into the chopper and shut the door.

'Should we go?' Jake whispered in my ear which made my heart skip a beat once again. Seriously one of these days I'm going to die from all this excitement.

I nodded not being able to say something without including "uwah", "umm…" or "nyah" and that would probably end in him thinking I'm an idiot.

Jacob took my hand once again as I snagged a few bags from under his arms which made him tsk repeatedly.

Hearing the soft crunch of the snow under my boots made me feel tingly inside ever since I was a kid I would run outside when it snowed and listen whenever I would hop or jump just to hear the sound it would make.

I watched as we walked down a snow covered driveway until all the trees cleared and now we could see a gigantic medieval decorated mansion. Just as Alice said it really was a mansion. It had what looked like more than four floors and just looked absolutely breath-taking. It really fit in with the beautiful surroundings.

'Beautiful' I told myself as we walked closer and closer to the building.

The door was wooden but it had multiple designs inscripted on it. I didn't want to open it until I realised; do we have a key?

As if he read my mental freak out, Jacob took out a silver long key which he had in his pocket. He bent down a little to see where exactly the hole was and when he found it-he stuck it in and twisted it until we heard a loud "click" sound.

My heart started beating again. What if we didn't have a key? We'd be stuck out here all night in the blistering cold snow.

Jake turned his head to face me and smiled 'Ready?'

'Yup' I put my hand on his which was on the brass handle and together we opened the double doors.

It was dark, so dark that even with my senses I couldn't see in front of me. I scampered around hands out in front of me just in case I'd come face to object anytime soon.

'Ouch!' I yelped rubbing my head trying to take away the pain of hitting it off something.

My eyes blinked as light filled the room. Jake was right in front of me pulling my hand away and rubbing my sore forehead. 'You alright?' he soothed after a few silent moments of his thumb massaging my head gently.

I nodded, 'Thanks'

He leaned in and when I pouted I expected my lips to be touched by his but when I felt his hot breath on my eyes as he planted a smooth kiss on my sore spot I hit off a bar. I felt his sweet breath change into a chuckle. To my happiness I found Jake's lips lingering on mine. A smile placed itself on my own lips as I moved to the rhythm of his heart beating underneath my palm.

His lips following my lead as I turned my head and sucked on his bottom lip as his hand reach up and brushed through my hair. I wanted him more and so I grabbed at the collar of his coat and tugged pulling his glorious body towards me more. He smiled on my lips as he continued to kiss me, his tongue tracing around my lips.

I opened my left eye and realised that we hadn't even looked at this place. I pulled away from Jake's lips even though it was like trying to pull yourself away from a luscious chocolate sundae.

Jake frowned, 'What's wrong?'

'We haven't looked at this place yet' I pulled him by the hand as I looked up at the high ceiling.

Absolutely gorgeous is all I have to say and this is only the first floor. Wooden flooring lead up three steps into a little hallway-as I tugged Jacob up the steps I kinda felt like a mother pulling her kid to school. When we got to the top I looked through an arch which lead to a gigantic dining table with French doors behind that lead into a beautiful garden that had a big white painted gazebo.

I pulled on Jake's hand again and opened the first door to a cloak room. The second was a small bathroom with a toilet, mirror and sink. The third was a single bedroom which had a perfect view of the mountains surrounding the house. Closing the door I peeked under the wide stairwell which had a secret door. Inside was a "secret" study which was actually very easy to find. It had a large wooden desk with a black leather swivel chair behind it. A black computer sat on the table with a fax and printer beside it. The room was spacious and probably a great place to gather thoughts or study.

'Great but what would we need a study for?' Jake asked, I even forgot he was behind me.

I looked at him 'I don't know but it sure is nice'

Jake shrugged not caring as I wheeled him out of the room and up the long stairs.

Similar to downstairs arch except this one lead into a beautiful professional looking kitchen. Dark marble counters with barstools and sleek, shiny cookers and refrigerators. I knew this place would be great for cooking meals me and Jake would enjoy eating together. I couldn't wait to start cooking right then and there. Jake was already testing out the stools when I scampered towards a charming living room. Well, charming would be an insult to this room as it was beautiful. It took up the entire second floor with a gigantic plasma screen television which could go up into the ceiling if you wanted a peaceful night by the fireplace. A big brown stoned mantelpiece surrounded a big fireplace which already had photo-frames lined on top of it just waiting to be filled. I imagined having pictures of Jacob and I, our families and maybe in time our own family. My face blushed red as I thought about our family and then about the "thingy" that was coming so soon. I was kind of hyper about it now though.

'You like it' Jacob passed me and flopped onto a big caramel tinted leather sofa which made a 'u' shape around the fireplace and hanging television. Speaking of which could you get satellite around here?

I almost skipped over to him and sat where his feet were for more room for my own body on the sofa, 'I love it.'

'Glad to hear it' he added smiling as I did.

I snuggled into his chest for a moment but pulled away after a while, 'C'mon we have more to see in this place'

With a groan Jake hopped up from the sofa without having to sit up. I stuck my tongue out at him playfully, 'What?' he asked coming towards me.

I stepped towards the staircase, 'Show off' I beamed.

Next to the stairwell unlike downstairs was a giant window which overlooked the right side of the house. You could see through the big woodsy forest surrounding the house which sent an uneasy chill down my spine. Jake placed his hand on the hollow of my back ushering me upstairs and instantly the chills subsided.

The second floor was carpeted with an enchanting dark rose colour. It looked soft and probably fluffy to walk on barefoot which I was tempted to do except the ningling of the door that had to be opened had me thoughtful about it.

I let out a large breath of air and turned to Jake who too looked agitated by the big choice, 'You check that way and I check this way' I informed nearly marching off.

'Uh-uh, nope we do this together it's our honeymoon after all' Jake whisked me back to his side where he kissed me softly above the ear-his warm breath filling my earlobe and tickling the soft skin there.

I giggled putting up my hands to stop him kissing me-which was the first time I ever did, 'Okay, okay let's do it together'

My hand landed on a silver handle to a white washed door. I glanced at Jake before opening to a big bathroom. I mean huge, I stepped inside with Jake behind me looking around not knowing what to stick on. A big Jacuzzi took up the corner of the room and next to it was a marble white toilet. A matching white marble sink was near a fuzzed window and was filled with objects you'd need such as; tooth paste, shower gel, shampoo, conditioner, razors, shaving foam etc. I turned to Jacob who was as engulfed as I was. Mirrors lined the caramel coloured walls. Dark black skirting board came up roughly twelve inches until they met a chocolate brown painted wall that stopped just at the bordering mirrors and above that a honey shade finished to the white washed ceiling.

The tiles tapped underneath my boots as I came in closer looking more at the Jacuzzi to notice it had jets in it, 'Wow'

'Yeah, wow' Jake replied in the same tone as me.

We walked out of the room after we got bored and wondered what took up the other ones. The next one was opened to a sort of wreck room where a television with a games console centred the room. Along the walls were shelves stacked full of ancient to brand new books. A few lounging arm chairs were placed in certain corners with end tables and cute designed lamps so you could read also. One side of the wall was complete glass; it was basically a huge window where you could see the mountains up ahead and continuous snowfall.

'This seems casual' I noted as I walked out of the room.

Jacob had his head in a book of old cars when he answered 'Casual but nice' he put back the book and bolted across the room to my side as I just passed the door jam. When I closed the door to the wreck room I noticed only one or should I say one double-door was left un-open. I think both of us knew what it headed to and because of this a shiver of excitement and nerves flushed through me.

Jacob was the one to but both hands on each silver handle. It was as if it was in slow motion as he slowly turned the handles and soon enough we heard a click. He gently pushed the door and I nearly fainted from what I saw. It was beyond amazing, it was elegant, chic, modern and romantic all in one.

I subconsciously stepped past Jake and shoved the door back so I could see more. The room coloured a deep red just like the carpet made my eyes jump from intensity. A huge four coaster bed was right in front of me. My eyes never leaving it for one second, this had to be the biggest room on this floor. The carpet was fluffier than the one in the hallway I noticed as I stepped closer to the bed. Heavenly red satin and silk sheets covered the bed and was completed by a dark almost black shade of red pillows. The coasters were pure silver just like the handles on the doors. And hanging flowingly around the bed making it look like it was in its own transparent heaven was a pink/red see-through curtain.

I imagined me and Jake waking up and looking around feeling enclosed and separated from everybody-almost in our own world. I looked at Jacob who was looking through French windows which lead to a beautiful big balcony which overlooked the front of the house and probably in the day-time you could see the lake, if lucky that is. Tearing my gaze from him I noticed another door. Realising this was the en suite bathroom.

_"For your eyes only… open it on your own…" Alice's advice entered my head. This is my chance._

__

'Back in sec, Jake. You stay here' I pointed at him before flashing out the door and down the stairs at an in-human speed, whilst leaving Jake in the room on his own and confused as per usual.

* * *

Coming Up Next Time In;

Chapter Nine;

Pulling back I looked at him, 'Did I - do something wrong?'

He looked at me trying to catch his breath, 'No, it-it just felt good' I watched his face get even redder.

I placed a kiss on his cheekbone, 'I'm glad' I then realised what I had done. I blushed widly at the thought of doing it again.

I bit my bottom lip as seductively as I could before...

* * *

SORRY EVERYONE,

That's where I have to leave it... as that's as far as I have written..

Besides I wanted you to be curious about what...things they do in the

next chapter!

Be warned it is explicit... but I'll try to make it in moderation for all you Fluff lovers.

Thanks for Reading!

~iSABELLE


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N; Hey, hey People! How's all you N/J lovers on this fine day? I'm extremely happy to say THIS IS THE CLIMAX CHAPTER where everything takes a turn for the... well you decide LOL! and when I said CLIMAX you can take that as the fact or the dirty implitation I know you all were thinking! It's the 3/10/'10 over here and I'm just think we're seven days from 10/10/'10! Only happens ONCE IN A LIFE TIME! How you gonna spend it? I'll hope I'll have uploaded by then, maybe even on that day!**

**I hope to fill you up with fluff, drama, lemons, love, lust, adventure, confusion, temptation and even more..! It's gonna get complicated from here on out so you'll have to read in-between the lines and stuff. But if you don't get anything I enjoy answering questions so please ask! **

**There will be more characters in the story-line. I don't think I'll make any as I don't wanna stray from the path Stephanie Meyer has left us... eventhough this story is completely different than you all will expect. hehe (evil laugh!)**

**Now, now just another few more lines of Author's Notes left. Please read. Ever since I first posted this story there was One reviewer whom commented and Pm'ed me, giving me inspiration and making me laugh! She's the best. (KEEP IN MIND I LOVE ALL MY FANS, EQUALLY!) This girl I promised her the chapter of "THE HONEYMOON" and when i say something like that I DON'T GO BACK ON IT! And so I dedicate this chapter to you!**

**_______

* * *

_**

This is for YOU

**_______Cookie, _****_______(hope you don't mind me calling you that, it catches on)_**

**________****____**or her Username DontLeave,

Chapter Nine

"Time slows down whenever you're around, But can you feel this magic in the air? It must have been the way you kissed me, fell in love when I saw you standing there, It must have been the way Today was a Fairytale." – Taylor Swift

Running as fast as my legs could carry me I rushed down all the flights of stairs and hurried down the three steps by the doorway where we left our bags. I pulled the hair that was going into my view of the bags behind my ear and continued to move bags out of the way.

Until I finally found my clothes bag where I put "Alice's Bag" in. Hopping to my feet-not half as graceful as Jake when he did-and climbed back up stairs to Jake.

He was still where I left him, staring out into the blackness of our surroundings. He tilted his head back so he could see me looking at him.

'I forgot to get my bag' I stated holding up the bag in a gesture.

He walked forward towards me and put both his hands on my shoulders. I couldn't help but meet his eyes and lock them there. I could stay watching his almond eyes for the rest of my forever. Watching them dilate as he focused on me, 'Renesmee…' he started.

I couldn't help but bit my lip when he said my full name, 'Yes?'

'I am… I was thinking-about stuff'

'Yeah? What kind of stuff?' I pressed curious at what he was getting at.

He exhaled heavily, I watched as his shoulder lowered when he did so, 'I-I just I don't want you to be nervous is all'

'Jake, I can't help being nervous cos' this is my first time and you are my husband' I stated the facts.

His face went a little red, 'I just-I know that but I-I don't want you to be afraid of me-because I'm m-more afraid of you' he stumbled as I took his hands from my shoulders and held them with mine.

I kissed him lightly on the cheek, 'I know that, Jake and I understand-' I pulled away from his cheek and looked at him, '-I must go change' I bit my bottom lip as seductively as I could before heading towards the other door and shutting it behind me.

After I locked it I slid my body down against the door until soon I was in a crouched position. Breathe, Nessie just breathe. That's Jacob out there, my Jake so there's nothing possibly to be afraid of just-just open the bag and get dressed.

I'm sure after all this is done and you'll be relaxing in beautiful bliss with you handsome husband you'll be laughing at the matter of being hesitant. I exhaled deeply and then got to my feet pulling the bag off the ground and placing it at a marble sink.

As I did this I looked around to see a marble toilet a little smaller than the one next door but bigger than the one on the first floor. A silver rimmed shower was right across from me. It was a big shower one you could fit four people in. Not that you'd have four people in a shower together. A rug was placed on the tiled floor in front of the shower door for when you're finished showering and to avoid slips.

Besides admiring the room I quickly shook my head before opening the bag. I rummaged through it until I found my toiletries bag. Flopping the clothes bag on the floor I racked through the bag full of spray and perfume until my hand felt something smooth and like paper. Alice's boutique bag.

I grabbed it and pulled it out letting the previous bag drop to the floor making a "crack" sound. I hope I didn't break any bottles in there.

A knock to the door woke me from my frenzy, 'Ness? Are you okay in there?' he sounded worried even through the thick door.

'Y-yeah I just dropped a bottle' I stuttered picking up the bags and seating them on the toilet when I closed the flap.

I heard him pull away, 'Okay, just be careful' later I heard the springs of the bed squeaking and instantly I knew where he was.

Turning finally back to the bag I pulled the pink ribbon that held the top shut and when it opened it stuck my right hand in there and felt something smooth and soft, like silk. I fished out what resembled a night dress-a very slinky and sexy one at that might I add.

I heard a light tap of something hitting the floor and when I looked down I saw a note. It was Alice's handwriting no doubt;

Dear Renesmee,

You're probably confused in an en suite bathroom right now and don't understand if this is a night gown or not. Well be good news or not this is a kimono which I ordered in from a very well known Japanese designer-skip the names here and so you will put this on as if a night gown but make sure you pull it in ways that you show something but want him to… venture to find out. I got some night underwear also for you to wear inside so he'll get a nice surprise under the innocent clothing afterwards.

P.S; don't forget to use the red ribbon. It adds way more to the overall look.

Love Alice xx

I giggled lightly before returning to the silk kimono and wondering how I could pull this off. It looked so elegant and pretty I didn't know if my body deserved to wear such a thing. Pulling it up and letting it hang from my hands I could see designs on the white silk, gold and red designs laced in intertwining patterns to make a dove, hearts, a dragon and more that I hadn't seen yet. Blues, blacks, reds and gold-all these colours I would never think of worked very well together.

I stuffed my hand in the bag again and forked out a red thick ribbon I supposed goes around the waist area. From what I heard of Japanese culture I think that's how it goes.

I folded and placed the kimono where I put the bags so it wouldn't get dirty and then grabbed Alice's bag and peeped to see if there were any more surprises. 'Argh!' I jumped bag dropping the bag. She-she seriously thought I would wear… that!

I sensed him. Jake was outside the door tapping gently, 'Seriously, Nessie are you alright in there. I'm getting worried'

'No, no I'm fine I-I just dropped something as I was washing my hands.

I heard Jake exhale heavily, 'Fine, but be careful as I said before and try not to break the house'

I stuck my tongue out at the door before sneaking back over to the bag which I threw into the Jacuzzi-thankfully it wasn't on. Okay, this is fine. It's only underwear… in a more fancy, sexy and revealing way. I looked up and down at the push-up bra I had landed myself with. It was lacy, really nice lace but it seemed so-so revealing. Then again that what you want but I've never shown Jake my body since I was a toddler and that was only to show him the bruise I had on my stomach from running into the chair.

Then the panties. Don't get me started, they were a shimmering shade of black which was nice and there was a heart made out of fabric on the left side over my hip. But besides that it was all lace and no coverage whatsoever. It was a… thong. But not the really revealing types that go up in the front also, no it looked like a normal lacy pair of panties in the front; it clung to the hips lowly like normal, and had a row of frills across the hips also which looked kinda cute. But the lace for underneath the frills was very transparent and now and I was ecstatic that I waxed earlier.

I sucked in a way too deep breath to be human and started undressing. As soon as I get change I get out there and get to be with him finally. I pulled back my hair with the hair-band I put on this morning as I pulled the warm sweater over my head, thinking it would be cold after that was a stupid. This place was heated which I thanked because besides Jake's hands on my skin I'd be pretty cold going around in that.

After kicking off my shoes and flipping them into the corner, I ripped my jeans and slipped them of doing the same as the pants. Once I was just in my underwear I looked in the mirror and grabbed out the bottle of perfume Alice packed. I sprayed it under my arms and on my neck and basically all over my body. When finished I put in back in the bag and started untying my bra. I turned and grabbed the bra which I had laid out and tried to figure a way of putting it on.

Slipping it over my arms and pulling it back and tying it-I swirled to look in the mirror. The bra looked good-actually no. Sexy really sexy on me, I mean I've never really worn a sexy thing only now and then as a joke but this looked really nice. The dark colour contrasted brilliantly with my pale skin. I rubbed the soft fabric, the lace sliding under my palm as I touched it.

I pulled down my panties them and kicking them aside as I picked up the thong that Alice bought me. Slipping in my feet one after another I pulled them up to my hips and then looked in the mirror. I looked like a goddamn Victoria's Secret model. I didn't recognise myself at all, I looked so-so grown up.

After ages of ogling myself in the mirror and doing some Pelotas to stretch myself a little before getting the elegant silk and slipping my hands through it. Looking in the mirror I could have exited this en suite in this but Alice wanted me to look "innocent" so that's what I was going to try and pull off. I grabbed the edges of the fabric and twisted it until I couldn't pull it no more. With one hand holding it together I leaned over with the other and grabbed the ribbon. Quickly wrapping it around my torso and tying it. After a whole ten minutes of trying to get it to tie, I had done it.

I looked in the mirror and did some fixing here and there to make it look even better. It hung to a reasonable length down my cleavage, only showing as much as I wanted. Which was not a lot-I wanting him to get a surprise when the kimono came off. I felt like throwing my hands up in the air for an evil giggle but decided that would take too much time and some energy I greatly needed.

I pulled down my hair and got a brush to it, letting it fall down to my waist like usual. I gazed into the mirror not knowing who this person was-she was beautiful but not me. I was never elegant like that-I was clumsy and awkward which Jake says I got from Mom's side. The kimono hung to the floor, and it gave me such a shiny and sleek body making me look taller than I actually was.

I smiled looking at myself, extremely happy with the results of Alice's hard work. Alice told me to wear a pair of heels as this adds "authority" in the bedroom and also makes you look even more sexy. I was puzzled should I or not. I didn't want this to turn out like some role-play thing I only wanted to be with Jake.

After looking at the perfect part of black peep toe heels I decided to push them away. I know I tried hard on this but heels would make it look like I was only looking for sex when I was looking for romance.

I was just heading out when I realised I'd better put everything back into the bags or tomorrow Jake wouldn't know what hit him with this place. I tucked my old clothes into my clothes bag and Alice's bag also. Not caring if the bag going squished this time. Then as I was rummaging I came across a small bag, it looked like a pen case by right but curiosity killed me. I pulled it out and opened it. Inside was make-up. Lots of make-up, I knew Alice had created this, I just knew it. I grabbed some mascara and lip-gloss but that was all I wanted to put on.

Flicking my eyes-lashes as I applied the mascara I winked and saw how much some mascara could change an appearance. Then I slicked on some light lip-gloss which turned out to be strawberry flavour.

Then I put it all back into the bag, zipped it all up and headed towards the door where presumably a lonely Jacob waited. Sucking in yet another deep breath before placing my hand on the door handle.

'Jake?' I called through the ajar door.

I heard creaking of the bed and sensed him coming my way, 'Yeah? What's wrong?'

'Nothing… just…' I trailed off not knowing what to say.

Jake's hand pressed against the other side of the door pushing it in. Closing my eyes I hoped I didn't look like an idiot when he saw me.

I felt the air as the door brushed past me and banged slightly against the tile wall. The room fell silent and even though I wanted to I didn't open my eyes. What if he was trying to hold in laughs?

Suddenly I felt his warm hands on my cheeks and I couldn't help but open my eyes to look at him.

His face was straight-no emotion could be read whatsoever. I tried to see what was hiding behind his sudden black irises but to no avail.

'Jacob…?' I asked after a long silent moment.

He didn't move-he just stared at me intently. I could suddenly feel the emotions in his eyes. My heart skipped a beat when his mouth slowly moved into a smile I always loved seeing. It was as if the sun had just woken up and graced me with it wonderful brightness and hope.

'You – you, I mean I – wait that's not right – what I meant to say is-' Jacob stumbled going a little pink which made him looks so adorable which in his case is hard to see.

'I what?' I pressed stepping that bit further towards him.

Jacob stiffened a little, 'You – you look really – really beautiful – not-not that you aren't already – I mean you don't need make-up to make me love you –wait that came out wrong, what I mean is-'

I pressed my finger to his lips, 'I love you.' I whispered.

At first he looked at me, 'I really love you too,'

My cheeks getting hot as he said that. I knew he really loved me as he told me many times but this was different as I was trying to find a way to get courage and find in myself to trust Jake with my body.

'I know that' I spoke after a moment of gathering my thoughts.

Jacob chuckled lightly, 'How's your forehead?'

I rose up my hand and tipped the spot gently with my index finger, 'Seems fine now' like Jake I too had supernatural speed in healing.

'That's good…' Jake looked down.

I suddenly felt awkward, 'So how's the weather?' wait. Did I just ask about the bloody weather on the night of my supposed honeymoon?

Jake chuckled again, a deep husky laugh which I've become so familiar to now I think I'll never forget it. 'A bit chilly but we'll get over that'

I giggled at his comment placing my palm over my mouth. Jacob reached out and placed his hand on mine-slowly pulling it back. I looked up at him to see him biting his bottom lip. The expression that he knew drove me crazy.

I knew what was happening next and I knew what that would lead to-and suddenly I felt calm and collected about the whole thing. I couldn't wait for him to caress me and hold me gently in his arms as we lingered in such unbelievable pleasure known to man.

He took hold of my hand and let his other slide from my shoulder to the small of my back pulling me into him. Our lips inches from each-other I couldn't wait to close. Feeling his soft dark, juicy lips on mine would be the high point of my day, week and year. And, the best part of it all was knowing he was mine, all of him including his plump lips were mine forever and nothing would ever change that. Not even the evil Volturi which I knew were planning something would keep me away from Jacob. Nothing.

Teasing me he moved his co-ordinates to my cheek and slowly brushed his lips from my high cheekbones down to my jaw line. I let out a hitched gasp as his lips trailed down my neck just lingering on the hollow before my collar-bone. His hand around my back tightened slightly as I squeezed his hand when he kissed along my collar-bone. Me and Jake always came close to doing… that but always either chickened out or were interrupted. But this time was different because all those times before he never saw me naked, maybe in a light top but never completely naked.

Slowly he started to venture back up to my chin planting kisses here and there that were so soft and gentle I could have enjoyed it forever. My heart started thumping hard like a drum pounding hard out from my chest as his lips brushed up and landed on mine. His hot breath tickling mine as his mouth parted only slightly on mine. I let my hand run up his arm and across his broad shoulder until resting on the side of his neck just under his right ear.

Subconsciously I sucked his bottom lip in-between mine as he continued to kiss me. I felt his tongue tracing my top lip which made me let out an embarrassing sound. He moved his head slightly towards the left as he continued to kiss me. I felt his lips move on mine urging me to open and I gladly obeyed letting his delicious tongue lick my teeth. My tongue as if another person leaned as far as it could and when touching his I started to massage it. Him doing the same as his hand lowered to my hip and mine gripping his soft black hair.

I felt as the kiss deepened and began to get urgent, more pressured as we became closer. I pulled myself closer-having my toes touching his-pushing my hips so they were almost attached to his whilst my breasts squashing against his hard chest. Our hands holding so tightly together I wouldn't be surprised if they pop. I pulled at his hair aggressively as he bit my lip gently just sucking it like I did. I let out a moaning sound into his mouth which made him smile on mine.

I was feeling so hot now that even the light fabric of the kimono seemed to be agitating me. My hand yet again venturing his body trailed down his arm and across to his chest. My hand taking in his hardened muscles as I let my palm have its own adventure. I felt him gasp a little into my mouth. Pulling back I looked at him, 'Did I – do something wrong?'

He looked at me trying to catch his breath, 'No, it-it just felt good' I watched his face get even redder.

I placed a kiss on his cheekbone, 'I'm glad' I realised I had grazed his nipple.

I looked at him for a moment taking in all his beauty, my eyes completely focused on his shy biting-of-the-lip expression had me pulling at his neck until his was at my level. I looked into his eyes for a while and then planted a kiss on his lips. Starting slow unlike the other one I traced zigzag patterns on his lips until his gave into the tickling sensation and kissed me. Our lips moving in unison until he opened his mouth slowly and let me explore him. His mouth tasting like sweet mints which made me kiss him more deeply but at a slow pace.

His hand unlocked from mine giving me a cold feeling until he placed it on my shoulder. His grip on my hip never strayed unlike mine which was going everywhere on his body. My hand crept back to his chest doing tickling motions up and down his toned stomach making his back arch a little making his breath a little heavier in me.

We kissed for what seemed like years until I felt his hands glued to my hips lifted me up so that my legs were straddling him. I instinctively wrapped them around his hips and felt as his legs began to move in the opposite direction of where we were. I felt myself being lowered but never opened my eyes or pulled away from Jacob's divine lips for one second. Then the softness of a mattress hit my back and then I felt some of Jake's weight on me as he continued to kiss me.

I opened my eye in a slit just about enough to see we were on the bed and completely shadowed by the pink curtains. I felt a shiver of excitant and safety go through me as Jake's fingertips lightly traced absent circled on my collar-bone and the very tip of my breast bone.

He pulled away so we could catch our breath after a minute, his body hovering over mine lightly. I knew he had his arms working like posts to keep him from crushing me. But that's what I wanted. I wanted to feel his hot body on mine, the pressure would feel so amazing and new to me. That would go along with the other new things I was planning on experiencing with my new husband. After a minute from gentle soft kisses he slowly slipped down kissing my jaw line like before and caressing my neck.

But, this time it seemed different as I was arching my neck and lying underneath him. I nearly realised I was moaning and groaning out loud before I felt something warm touch my neck for a split second. My eyes widened until I realised what it was; Jake's tongue. I felt it trace my collar-bone and couldn't help but grip the bed sheet and bite my lip as if to hold back a scream.

Jacob never licked my skin before, ever because he knew my family would smell his saliva a mile away and instantly know what we were up to-but now it was okay since we were legally wed. I couldn't take this anymore; I could feel my body building up its lust so quickly leaving a burning sensation through me. I grabbed his hand and placed it securely on my breast. He stopped kissing my collar-bone for a second probably thinking what just happened. But, I couldn't leave this keep going as at this pace I would be dead from a heart-attack before anything happen _between _us. The burning sensation between my legs got bigger and bigger with the prolonged amount of time.

Suddenly I felt his palm which was on my breast starting to move slowly massaging it. I let out an even louder moan-this was unexplainable, sure Jake has touched me there before but never without my bra or top on. Bare skin to breast was incredibly lustful and delicious. An unbelievable surge of lust and want added to the fire within me. Building and building until it had to be quenched, and the only one to do that was Jacob.

He returned to my lips kissing me with more passion than I ever had before. My lips could hardly respond to his crushing kiss. It was so deep and pressured I felt myself getting even hotter. My legs that wrapped around his hips crushed tighter pulling him more into me. I wanted more, more. I wanted all of him. Now.

My hands sliding down his back until it came to the hem of his shirt. I pulled it harshly sliding it up until it reached where he was leaning on me. He noticed what I was trying to do and so he got to his knees and pulled off that black sweater revealing his shimmering copper skin. His naked torso almost had me licking my lips in want. I felt myself scrambling to my knees also and wrapping my arms around his back and kissing him yet again.

Jake mostly went around topless anyway after phasing but I was too shy to touch him there whenever we kissed because I knew what it would lead to. And I would've wanted that but still be… unsure about it. But now I knew I wanted it, him and that I could touch him whenever, wherever I wanted.

Letting my hands slowly slide up until they reached his chest yet again. I had never really touched his chest before but now it was like my new obsession. It was so hard and smooth under my palm. My index just on his nipple letting it linger there awaiting his reaction which would be a gasping or sudden tight gripping of my back. He slid again kissing my cheek and moving to my ear which had me giggling. Kissing above and below my ear and then tracing a line with his tongue down the side of my neck.

With him kissing my skin and knowing what I tasted like I wondered how he did. I suddenly wanted to let my lips kiss every part of him. Pulling away from his caressing, I nuzzling my nose into the hollow of his neck and kissing there. I brushed my lips across his neck to his jaw-line and down his collar-bone as he did. I saw his head roll back as I kissed his shoulders and let my index finger play with his chest. My tongue slid out and licked across his shoulder. I retracted noticing his powerful taste of forestry, aftershave and… well Jake. A taste I would pass up anything for.

His hand clamped on the bow of my ribbon. I knew he was getting as hot as me by now and knew he was undressing me. His hand pulled at the string letting the ribbon fall to the bed. The kimono flopped a little but stayed in place so he couldn't see anything yet.

Knowing I wanted to see his reaction to Alice and my work I let him exhale before placing both hands on the edges of the dress and pushing it off my arms until it too fell to the bed; leaving me in my sexy lingerie.

His eyes widened and his face went red. A delicious colour which had me begging him to touch me, to kiss me. I waited patiently for his response and was shocked when.

* * *

**I know it's short, I know... I'm sorry...**

**But it'll all make sense I PROMISE!**

**Please review, fan, alert! Thank you!**

**I hoped you liked it, and that it met to your standards,**

**Any questions ask me!**

**-Isabelle **

**____**You're the BEST, you deserve this,

* * *

you've waited LONG enough


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N; Hey, hey everyone! I said Sunday and I'm sticking to it! I am very happy with this chapter. May get a little ... confusing but that's what I wanted in the end. I really hope you like the way this is going. Please review and tell me your thoughts. **

**Dedications; I've got a few today, "" she was the FIRST reviewer, I think she deserves this dedication! Hope you like the Chapter Katie!**

**Luv2Beloved has read both my stories, Sorry if you don't like Nahuel, but you're really nice and deserve this also. **

** Don'tLeave great person who I seem to be dedicating a lot too, Lol Cookie if your out there ENJOY! hope you've had great day.**

**SummerS2love she's so funny, gotta love her and always chats away to me, plus thanks for the recommendations.**

**AND OF COURSE THERE'S ALWAYS ROOM IN THE dedication AREA FOR MY _FANS_! **

**

* * *

**

_Without Further A due,_

_Here's the TENTH(can't believe we're this far!) CHAPTER! 10_

_ENJOY! Happy Sunday, enjoy before it's Monday (BOO! Hate early mornings.. =[)_

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter _Ten_**

He looked at me with no emotion showing just like earlier. But this time I was half naked and lust driven. He exhaled his shoulders lowering drastically as he did so. I stared at him 'Jake?'

He didn't respond he just looked away. I felt so self-conscious; did he not like my body? Did he think I looked stupid? All my worries from the bathroom were all swimming back to my mind filling my brain into a deep swimming pool. 'Jake' I spoke this time a little shakier than I wanted.

Jacob finally looked at me and put his hands on my shoulders, arms length apart. 'Ness… I – I can't… do this'

It felt as though my heart had stopped. Tears started welling in my eyes as I looked at him not caring if he saw them run down my cheeks. 'W-why?' I stuttered in between sobs.

He looked in more pain than me by the way he gazed at me, 'It doesn't feel right…'

'You don't… like me?'

'What? No, it's just… I can't' as he said this he grabbed the kimono and slipped it over my arms covering me.

I pulled it so I was fully covered not even showing cleavage this time. 'You're regretting this?'

'No.'

'Then what! Answer me damn it!' I screamed as tears ran onto my kimono staining it with mascara tears. I didn't care though I was too upset to give a damn about a stupid piece of silk that didn't even attract the person I love.

Jake looked at me not moving as if a statue. 'I have too much on my mind'

'So you turn me on and then when feeling most vulnerable you stop?' I barked back at him getting more angry than upset.

Jake looked like he'd cry himself any minute. 'No, I really wanted to but I just have to be on guard right now' he spoke in a strict tone in which he only used on the pack.

I sucked back the tears-obviously in discussion mode now. 'This is our honeymoon Jacob, if you haven't noticed that already'

'I know, I know it's just – maybe tomorrow' Jacob offered.

I grabbed the ribbon and flung it at him. Knowing it wouldn't even make him flinch but I needed something to throw and that was the only thing available. He grabbed it swiftly before it hit him in the face.

'Nessie I would appreciate it if you didn't throw a tantrum right now' he spoke sternly in Alpha mode.

I felt so used and disgusted right now. I offered him myself, finally worked up the courage to show him myself and then he throws it back and acts all serious? I felt like hitting him multiple times. This was the first time I had ever fought with Jake and having the need almost to hit him was a definite new feeling.

I climbed away from him and pulled the curtain so I could walk away. Feeling the soft carpet under my feet wasn't as exciting as I thought it would be as I looked through the French doors into the endless blackness. 'I thought you said you loved me and that you wouldn't care if I showed you the deepest and darkest of my abyss' I whispered wiping away the tears that kept coming.

I felt his breath in my hair which was now a mess, 'I did and I meant it… just not tonight I have a bad feeling and I need to be on guard'

I turned to him so quick it even made him blink. 'Fine then. Tell me'

'What?'

'I said tell me what it is that you need to be ready for' I said louder and showing I was in control of the conversation.

'I can't'

'Why not?'

'Because you don't need to carry the stupid burden' Jake explained looking pretty genuine.

He leaned in to hug me but I put out my hand to stop him. My stomach flipped once my palm hit his hard abs. 'I want to know, and I want to know now' I spoke clearly and smoothly making sure to keep eye contact.

'You don't want to'

'I know what I want Jake' I told him with a hiss in my tone.

He shrugged. 'Fine… it's well. A while ago Alice had a vision.'

'Yeah…?'

'Well, it was of the Volturi'

'And?' I pried getting sick of all this small talk.

'And you.'

'What? What was it about' I asked the lust completely drained out of my system.

'It was…' I saw his jaw clenched '… of them doing tests on you'

'Such as?'

'Such as… checking if you could – could mate'

'Mate? Like procreate?' I asked getting worried; this must be some sick joke. Or a nightmare.

'Yes.'

'And with whom?'

'Alice said she saw them decide to get Aro to do it since he was the leader' Jake spat.

'W-what?' I felt myself go numb.

Jake sucked in a harsh breath. 'He wanted to have his own babies so he could make an even bigger coven and all that shit'

'B-babies? Bigger coven?'

'Yeah, since you're half vampire and half human they thought you'd be strong enough to withhold having sex with a leach and then when you have a working womb you could make you own species' Jacob spoke not angry anymore but emotionless which was worse. He stood there fists clenched and eyes as black as spades.

I gulped back the vomit. 'Species? Sex with Aro?'

'Turns out why the wedding was brought up a month was because Alice saw you ovulating. Therefore if we… you know then you'd be pregnant easily. That would disgust Aro knowing you were already impregnated by a werewolf and so he would pass on the idea' Jacob stood there staring into space.

What? This was all happening too fast. So why Alice tried so hard was for me to get pregnant. I wasn't ready to a mom, ever. I couldn't bear the responsibility of a kid. Never.

And why was I finding out just now. Like this from an expressionless Jacob?

'But Alice could never be too sure and since we are quite close to Italy she told me to be extra careful' Jacob continued.

'Wait. What?'

'What don't you understand' he finally met my gaze.

I felt another tear escape my eyes, 'Everything!' I screamed throwing my hands up in the air. 'You only tell me this now?'

Jake didn't reply, he just stood there.

'Nobody thought about sharing such information with me? You!' I spat 'You of all people my soul-mate kept such an agonising secret from me' that was all it took for anger to take over. 'You lied, and lied and lied! Never thinking of telling me once. All throughout the trip you were thinking of that!' I screamed hitting him on the chest to lightly for him to get hurt.

'Everyone had a plan from the start!' I continued to hit him a little harder this time 'Everyone knew and let on nothing!'

I wiped away the tear I shed, 'D-did the pack know?'

Jake nodded. 'What about Seth, did he?'

'Yes, everyone did. As I say it's our authority to protect each-other and our mates' he spoke as if reading from a dictionary.

Even Seth my second best friend after Jake lied to me. All those times he visited to "get me out of the house" while everyone else was doing "wedding plans". I felt so stupid and suddenly out of place.

I sucked back the sobs and urges to punch Jacob and grabbed my ribbon tying it around my waist. Hurrying into the bathroom I saw my face was a mess but I didn't care anymore. I pulled on the uggs that I kicked into the corner and walked out of the room, past Jake-who was now standing with his head in his hands-and out of the room.

I felt him grab my hand 'Nessie, I'm so sorry… please forgive me!' his eyes watering.

The first time I ever saw him like that. But it was too late now, I needed some time _alone _to think this over and get away from him.

'I'm sorry.' I spoke hushed before I turned and headed down the stairs.

'Nessie, please where are you going?' he called from the head of the stairs and I could hear the torture in his voice.

Before getting to the door I turned. 'Away from you'

I could hear the recoil of anger and disgust in my tone and I knew Jake had taken aback by it. I opened the door in the freezing cold and slammed it after me. Before he could catch up I headed into a sprint so fast I knew I'd even pass Leah even in wolf form. Running I felt the cold snow beneath me crunching and I didn't even care which is a first in my case. I felt cold fresh tears starting to run down my face and fall to the ground. Dodging trees I got so far into the forestry I didn't even know where the house was. How could I have been so oblivious to the situation? They all knew about the Volturi and what sick plans they had in store for me and my body. Just picturing that old Aro guy above me and doing the same things I pictures Jake doing to me. I felt the bile rising in my throat; I keeled over leaning my hand on a branch for support as I threw up. The heat from the grunge melting some of the snow.

I looked away knowing I'd throw up just by the appearance of what came out of me. I scrambled on suddenly felling very weak as I moved in a slump against the snow. How did this happen? Everything was so perfect until Jake saw me. What had stopped him from making love to me? Was I ugly to him or did he seriously have to be on guard? If he did don't you think he would have stopped me from the start instead of getting me worked up and ready and then halting? I felt my blood boil-how could he be such a-such a-an ass!

I finally said it; I actually called Jake an ass. I felt like shouting it as high as my lungs could possible go, 'Jake! You big ass!' I shouted giggling afterwards. I felt a little better by getting it out of my system. Actually scratch that, 'My whole family are asses!' I shouted even louder as I entered a small clearing-way smaller than the one in Forks. Slowing my pace to a complete stop. I smelled something-something different. I knew Jacob's scent off by heart so I knew he wasn't near. This made me get a feeling that would make the cold and snow feel chilly.

For the first time in my life I was alone. Completely alone with no one to turn to-head full of scenarios and stress with nobody to tell. The scent got stronger and I knew now it wasn't a stupid forest animal. Spinning around letting my senses take me over, keeping my hands clenched tightly into an attack position as I could even hear it coming closer.

Wait. The noise was too loud for just one "thing". Letting my senses track I could hear and smell a second thing. The smell so strong bleach would be insulted, my nose pulling away but my body forced it to familiarise with the strange scent. Flashes of my past tried to piece it together and then suddenly it all clicked into place. Seven years ago, I was still even in appearance very young and didn't quite understand the situation as I do now. The smell that I had finally figured out wasn't part of any of the covens at my wedding n'or a werewolf.

It was the stench of the Volturi.

I had to do something to stop this. While watching Aro think and daydream about a seven year old girl while I had to stand there and do nothing. I was his mate and even though I could not promise an army of undead babies I still could give him years of undying love-which he would take for granted and throw at me any chance he got.

Felix stiffened next to me, 'What's wrong?' I asked in a stern voice making him answer me.

'I can smell her, she's close' he admitted as he threw his head back to smell the hard breeze.

My body stiffened like his. Just the thought of slowly killing her, ripping out her throat so she couldn't scream and little by little breaking every bone in her body. Even that didn't seem as harsh as I wanted it-I wanted to also show those Cullen's not to make fun of us like they did seven years ago. Seeing us led there to see a freak child and probably laughing at us when we left. If I had blood it would have evaporated by now as I was getting so angry.

'Good, track her' I ordered, he nodded setting his foot placement a little more carefully than before as he walked ahead of me.

The thrill writhed in my bones, to have her in my hold strangling her. I knew she was only half vampire and so it would make it that bit easier to kill her. 'She's in the meadow' Felix informed me after a few seconds of my thoughts.

'What?'

'Just ahead' he spoke in a lower tone as my lips curving into a strong smile. Who said I didn't get to try some of her blood either? Just curious at what the Cullen's are so protective of. Maybe if I destroy her my dear Aro won't obsess over her anymore.

My hands clasped together at the brilliant idea. 'Hurry I want to get home before Aro realised we're missing' I ushered Felix to keep going as we heard someone calling.

'Jake you ass!' – 'My whole family are asses!'

Felix looked at me with a quizzical look which I returned with the same. Who was Jake? This certainly is something we need to look over. Was she with someone else?

No, if she was they'd be with her-the Cullen's definitely wouldn't let her out on her own. But, who cares this is easier for me so I'm not complaining. The closer we got the more clearer I could hear her and her little heart beating furiously. I was subconsciously licking my lips at the glorious scent that the breeze-I was now best friends with-brought us.

Felix threw me a knowing look, 'Come on, let's get this over with' I had barely spoken the words when Felix was skipping in front of me.

I giggled following on his heels. That little princess was going to get a freaky surprise.

* * *

**Well, how do you like it? Who do you think that was? hmmm... give a gooooood guess, i'll give you a PENNY lol! anyway, please review, alert and fav. Anyone who already has then; THANK YOU!**

**Did you l.i.k.e it though? didn't expect that, i got some pm's that literally had me spitting out my Cola ((ruining the library...)) as I read them... let's just say you all have great... imaginations but sorry, they weren't used. This is the path of the story but I'm sure with the LEMONS to come I'll use some of your... ... ... Kamasut- I mean iDEAS! hehehe! ((see the way I made the word look like an APPLE product? Amasing! hehe sadly I click CAPS LOCK at the wrong time.,)) **

**Thanks for reading! Hope you have a GREAT Sunday! relax, enjoy yourself before you dive into another sloppy mess of work, school, college etc.**

**Night Everybody! I welcome LONG reviews, the longer the better! =] wink, wink! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N; Hello, hello!**

**Sorry for the inconvenient wait everybody but it's just that I did a lot of extreme brainstorming and also just passed myself through 16 main tests! woop! however, it's the begining of November, Christmas is just around the corner, LITTERALLY and so there's the whole hustle and bustle of presents and turkey and sweets and... beer. LOL, but this is gonna be my first Christmas writing so I hope to fill your holidays with Cullen Cheer! Are you with me?**

**Thanks for waiting patiently, and to Don'tLeave, do not worry I have NOT evapourated, or anytime soon or in the future! I'm finishing this baby! =]**

**Dedicated to all my best fans who waited for me and this story to progress! Sorry again, this is a little shorter than my previous work but I hope it'll sate your thirts for a while atleast! **

**A lot will happen from here on out, this chappie included so I hope you'll all like it! a little serious but still it's all gonna add up, so bear with me! we also find out who the strange unknown person was in this chapter. **

**Thanks you!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eleven

fire

The smell was getting stronger and stronger as the wind picked up. My body telling me to run far, far away and back to the house where I'd be safe. But I didn't know where that was and my heart was telling me my only chance in redemption was to wait it out. I wiped the rest of sickness from my lips as I perched on a hard rock. The meadow was full of them-this place had an eerie look and smell compared to the one back home. I suddenly felt the need to go home-even though everyone lied to me, and I'm pretty sure even Charlie and Sue were in on it too. My breathing quickened, why was I doing this? Why was I out here waiting for them to come and probably take me away? Is it because I want them to or is it because I feel conflicted on the right choice. The Volturi will kill me not want to listen to my stupid problems probably even trivial to them at that matter.

I couldn't stand this and my backside was getting numb from the cold boulder I was sitting on. I had to find my way back. I was so stupid to even think about staying when the Volturi are coming to kill me. Scampering in a direction I had no recollect of where it went to I heard something snap. A branch of the sorts by the way it sounded. I turned around quickly and gasped. I couldn't breathe, there was something pinning me back. Cold hands gripped my shoulder and neck making me wriggled to escape but to no avail.

Two crimson eyes emerged from the dark corner of the forest as if by force taking my breath with one glance. I scrambled back on my footing to get away but someone or something held me pretty tight that even my superpower couldn't overtake them. 'Let go of me' I managed through gritted teeth.

I felt the vibration through the man which I identified by his evil chuckled. Nothing on Jake's which he could never make since he's so innocent. But at this point in time he was evil… to me that is. '"Let me go!" such a pity that something so pretty could be so evil' a female voice woke me from my reverie.

I could see her now from the bright moon which bounced off her pale vampiric skin. She had long dark hair and looked only in her late twenties, her long legs exceeding her white gown as she sauntered over. 'Who-who are you?' I didn't know many of the Volturi mostly being as I didn't like them in the first place but she never came up on the scale. Who was she?

'I'm Sulpicia,' her hand rose to lie on her left breast as she introduced herself. 'And you're little Renesmee' she dragged out my name as if a certain music note she was hitting. She smiled gracing me with her long sharp fangs in which her tongue slicked across.

'H-how do you know my name?' I wavered.

She let her head back in an evil bell chime giggled. 'I know everything about you – you being the little starlet of the Volturi's imagination'

I gulped back the anxiety, 'W-what do you mean?'

'I mean…' she flittered in front of me, her hand brushing across my face as she leaned in to add more fear to my system. 'You are making me livid!' she grasped my chin crushing it under her grip.

I screamed trying to shove her off but she was far too strong, 'Felix!' she hissed looked above my head.

I was finally dropped. My knees giving out as I fell onto the icy snow. Felix pulled my chin up and grasped my hair lifting me into the air with his fangs showing. I closed my eyes too horrified to watch as this escalated. This had to be a dream. A bad dream. Dream.

The nightmare I had, it was like this. Two pairs of crimson eyes, sharp object jabbing my stomach and me faltering until immerged in total darkness. Latching my eyes open as I felt something cold on my stomach. Suddenly my kimono was open, the ribbon nowhere to be seen. Sulpicia wore a smirk on her un-creased face as she traced a line across my stomach without slicing the skin.

I bit my lip in hope she wouldn't penetrate me with the sharp dagger that looked more dangerous that her fangs that extended beyond her lips which were almost redder than her fierce eyes. 'Please' I begged from Felix's grip that forced me not to speak.

She giggled once again before shoving her hand and letting the dagger stick me in my stomach. I let out a hoarse scream that could probably be heard in the city below. She giggled once again from my pain and stabbed me once again letting the blood leak out like a burst water-pipe. The blood flowing down and staining the pure white snow that seemed miles away from me. I gargled as I could taste the blood rising in my throat.

'Felix. Let me,' Sulpicia grabbed me by the underarms like a mother would hold a toddler. 'I want to see her before she's dead'

My vision was getting extremely blurring and it took me all I could just to see her blood red eyes staring at me with more hatred than I have ever witnessed. The pain had gone beyond explainable, horrific and gore came to mind. Soon I didn't feel at all, I didn't feel the cold breeze surrounding us n'or Sulpicia's cold grip on me. I couldn't speak as all that came out was blood. My blood which to me only tasted like copper and salt. I could make out Felix who was hissing trying not to drink my dripping blood.

My hands flopped just giving up, letting my legs dangle instead of kicking it made no different anyhow. I saw my surrounding darken knowing what was coming. Death. Death to love, death to life, death to forever. Death to me.

Hearing a loud howl I knew it wasn't a normal wolf strolling the forest but my wolf. Jacob coming to rescue me from my pit of death. I felt Sulpicia's grip on me loosen, 'What was that?' she screeched at Felix who staring at my running blood.

'I don't know,' he admitted after sniffing so much I could see him taken aback as he sniffed in so much of my scent. 'I can't clarify what it is'

A deep growl louder than the howl earlier erupted Sulpicia from speaking, 'A shape-shifter?'

'Might be, I don't know how many and we haven't acknowledged how they fight' Felix explained staring at me with a glint in his eyes probably waiting for me to croak.

Sulpicia cursed something but I couldn't understand what as I was being heavily engulfed by blood, 'We don't want to take a chance' Felix added from beside her.

'Fuck it,' she hissed walking a little as she thought. 'Fuck it all, we'll be back princess so you'd better survive this' she whispered in my ear before I felt air whooshing around me and then I heard it. A crack a loud one at that. My head hurt like hell and red fuzzed my sight. I saw the two hiss before they dashed off. I didn't move as I really couldn't. My brain wasn't functioning right, I couldn't move my hands or head or anything. I also felt the strangeness of no feeling n'or pain. I felt nothing.

My eyes were still gapping open but I saw nothing. Black was everywhere I looked. Suddenly a white light appeared ahead of me. I reached out for it but I was too far away to even make it glimmer. I tried moving towards it but my body clung to the floor.

Suddenly my darkness disappeared and it was covered in flames. Hot, scorching flames that enveloped me and the light so far away. I felt the hot flames burning into me, touching me, holding me and slowly I didn't feel so alone. I felt like there was someone there beyond the flames helping me. Loving me. But I didn't know who it was.

Soon I gave up and let the flames take me, sending me back into darkness where I eventually blacked out.

* * *

**Thanks everyone for reading,**

**I hope you liked it, sorry again for the delay!**

**Please review, favourite and alert!**

**The next chapter will be up as soon as possible!**

**~Isabelle **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N; Hello, hello!**

**Sorry, for the wait, everyone! But I had a lot of Christmas Shopping to do, I mean lots and lots! Anyway, thanks all of you for waiting!**

**And also, all those who sent me reviews and PM's if I didn't reply I am awfully sorry, but with all this boom and rush I had no time to think. I DID read them though!**

**I hope you like this chapter, it's a little different, just to spice it up a bit. Expect these kind of chapters to come to! **

**Thanks you!**

**Dedicated to EVERYONE!**

**HAPPY-near-HOLIDAYS! **

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Eternity

I had to find her. I couldn't let her scamper around the dark forest all night and get eaten by bears or whatever animals they had here. How could I – could I let the nerves get the better of me? She looked so beautiful and when she blushed as I looked at her goddess like body it sent me into tumult. And then I thought about what that bastard bloodsucker and what he had planned to do to her body.

It made me sick that that old fucker was thinking about what I was looking at. Thinking that they could attack while I would be so overwhelmed by feelings would be the death of both of us. I knew it was our honeymoon but I couldn't let her be killed just to quench an emotion that could easily be sated at home where we knew we were safe. I so wanted to be with her tonight but when Carlisle and Sam had both talked to me about the recent news that Alice saw Aro holding a child that had just come from a bleeding and bruised Renesmee. I could barely come back in to dance with her as I was so angry I want to phase right then and there not giving a flying care about the surrounding humans. But when I saw how beautiful and happy she looked I couldn't help but calm down which she always found a way of doing without her even knowing.

Suddenly I heard a loud scream waking me out of my stupor. I realised quickly it was Nessie. Nessie screaming. My brain went into overdrive; what if she fell? What if something attacked her? Volturi. Volturi. Volturi.

The mention of the word in my head made my entire body tremble from head to toe. Those bastards if they put one finger on her I will literally go to Italy to rip all their freakin' heads off. My body trembled so bad I phased. Even though I was about to do that I had thought about preserving my clothes first. When in wolf form I heaved a sigh.

- _Jake! _I heard Seth call into my head.

- _Yeah, hey _I responded flatly as I started to run as fast as possible on my paws.

- _What's wrong man? Why aren't you with Ness? _Seth asked sending me pictures of how things at home were going. Everyone seemed fine but Bella was torn about not knowing if her "baby" was safe whilst Carlisle spent most of his time in the study trying to figure out what was going on with the Volturi.

- _I – I don't know _I explained truthfully as I kept running, seeing all the trees seemed like a mirror action.

- _D-did you tell her? _Seth stammered.

- _Y-yeah _

- _What the hell man! What did she say? _

I thought of her screaming and hitting me, making sure to edit it so he wouldn't she her…

- _Oh, geez man! Where is she now?_

- _I'm looking for her. Look Seth I heard her scream and I'm really worried now and I'm seriously trying to find her so please keep mute._

- _Do you want me to phase back?_

- _NO! I order you. Do not phase back!_

- _Okay, okay… why?_

I sighed. _Just in case I may need help or if anything is wrong you can tell the Cullen's. _I explained and with an "okay" he zipped his thoughts letting me get back to my tracking.

I heard another scream and was surprised by how close it was. Suddenly my nose filled with a whiff of leach. Not Nessie but full blown blood junky vampire bastard leaches! I threw my head back and howled. Pushing all the agitation out of my system. Those stupid bastards came here after all. Well I show them.

Growling with all the anger I had in my chest made a deep rumbling sound before it gritting through my teeth and escaped into the night.

The smell of blood was making my head spin. The smell was so familiar it killed me knowing I wasn't there yet, what had they done to her? Those fuckers I kill them. Pushing myself even more I came to clearing. Boulders and large rocks filled the small area. My eyes shooting everywhere for dark cloaks and sadistic looking vamps but I came up short. Slowly approaching I thought it was a trick but it wasn't-that or a very sick one.

I saw the blood seeping into the white snow which looked just as pale as my Renesmee's skin. I stepped closer and when I did I let out the biggest whine I have ever in my entire life. There on the ground was my Renesmee broken and bruised, bleeding furiously and half naked. Seth let out a growl too, he must have been watching my thoughts. On another case I would have killed him for seeing my wife in her underwear but I was so angry and worried that I passed it.

I nuzzled my nose at her neck and when she didn't react I knew she was unconscious. Without thinking I barked _"Seth! Go, go tell everyone I need help I need to get Nessie to a hospital and quick and as soon as possible get her home. Now go!" _I ordered him through my head and soon he was gone. Phased into human and probably breaking the news.

I too phased not giving a care if I was naked or not. I picked her up examining her noticed multiple bruises along her neck and jaw-line. Her stomach was completely covering in blood and so I had to rub it to see many deep stab wounds that hadn't heeled yet which surprised me. Whatever they stabbed her with it wasn't a normal dagger it probably had venom in it. My stomach churned at the thought of whoever did this, their evil eyes as they undressed her and assaulted her.

I felt so guilty, if only I stopped her. If I did she wouldn't be laying here in my arms unconscious, battered and broken. How she must have felt and looked when they approached her. How many were there? I smelled about two but my senses were off with Seth in my head that I couldn't be too sure. Whatever it was-it was probably a mission from Aro, asking them to retrieve her. But if so they wouldn't have harmed her but just have kidnapped her. God, so many questions I was so confused.

I grabbed Nessie up from the ground and rushed back into a quick sprint back to the house. I needed to try and help her even if I wasn't a doctor. As soon as we got into the house I locked the door and brought her into the big bathroom. Getting a wet cloth the wipe off the blood that smeared her skin. The bleeding was still pretty heavy so I got a dry towel and put it over the wound. If I could just stop the bleeding It would help a lot. I pressed down on the wound adding as much pressure as I possibly could without breaking her. I did this in repeated action for ten minutes until they finally stopped.

I slid down in the Jacuzzi next to her. My body heaving in and out as I watched her. It was so painful that I felt I wanted to kill myself to get rid of the pain or to give my life for hers. Her beautiful small body laid there unmoving only for the little rising of her chest as she breathed in and out unsteadily. That was it, I couldn't wait-if I did she would die for fuck sake! The thought of her dying would kill me. I grabbed the main phone and dialled in emergency. Waiting for a moment or two-the beeps made me more angered every time.

As soon as a male voice answered I explained everything – leaving out the "she's half vampire, I'm a werewolf and she was attacked by vampires" bit and let on I found her in forest like that. Which was kinda true. I also hoped they wouldn't put me up for assault thinking I did it.

They said they'd send a helicopter up here as soon as possible. I picked Nessie up and brought her to _our _bedroom. I took the kimono off her and pulled on her sweater she was wearing earlier and grabbed one of her pyjama pants and slipped her legs into the holes.

When I had finally gotten that done the Helicopter had already landed outside and two men brought in a stretcher which I gently set her down on.

'Are you a relative of her?' one of them asked me as they wheeled her towards the chopper.

I nodded, 'I'm her husband'

His eyes widened. 'C-congratulations'

'Thanks' I spoke in a dull tone as they placed her onto the helicopter which I climbed on after.

The voyage seemed way longer than earlier when I was with her and she was happy and holding my hand. God, it seemed like years ago now.

I still clutched her cold hand as we neared the hospital. They were bringing her in the doors when I got a phone call.

'Hello?' I asked into the receiver as soon as I slid it up.

- 'How is she?' I felt chills when Edward spoke. His tone colder than usual but not harsh which I expected.

- 'Am, she's been admitted'

- 'Alice, Bella and me are on the next flight out here so don't worry we'll have her home as soon as possible so we can take care of her'

- 'Sure, sure' I slid the phone down not caring what else he had to say. I just wanted to be with Nessie now. Forever, and the rest of my life. As long as she's okay I'll be okay.

They had already gotten a bed for her and were setting it up when I came in. She was lying in a bed awaiting for them to take her. I saw how even though her hair was dishevelled and she was unconscious that she was still so beautiful to me. Her hands were placed on her chest with a white blanket wrapped protectively around her. I scurried quickly to her side and grabbed her hand-taking it in mine in which I would never let go of. Ever.

* * *

**Thanks everyone for reading,**

**I hope you liked it, sorry again for the delay!**

**Please review, favourite and alert!**

**The next chapter will be up as soon as possible!**

**~Isabelle **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello everyone!**

**Well first of all I must say "Sorry" that I haven't uploaded a chapter in a while but**

**keep in mind that I had a lot of figuring out to do. I am really happy with this chapter. **

**I truly hope you like it as it's yet again a little different and since "THE INCIDENT" chapter has already come and gone**

**Do NOT worry as from here on out it'll only get better! Yippee, I'm think I'm more excited than anyone else.**

**Hmm... I think I'm forgetting something...**

**Oh, Yeah!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS**

**HAPPY 2011 ((coming soon!))]**

**So take care and enjoy yourselves over this holiday season.**

**Hopefully this'll add to it all. ((hopefully... =]))**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Thirteen

Hope

I knew something bad was going to happen when they were gone. I knew it. All the time I had a bad feeling in my gut which not even my dearest Bella couldn't remove.

Alice had another vision but she didn't know who it was of. It was fuzzy and smeared so she knew whoever it was must have been near Jacob. I thought nothing of it thinking it probably was a taxi driver and the such but hours later after Bella tears had subsided and she started to see the bright side of our daughter getting married a vexed Seth burst through the door and even startled us.

We were so involved in our own thoughts that we didn't sense him which was a definite first for us. He looked like he just found out he only had a few days to live by the way he was sweating profusely and trembling like he would phase.

I was trying to hack him thoughts but it seemed he had a tight wall put up around them. Exhaling deeply as I placed a protective shoulder around Bella and waiting patiently like everyone else for him to tell us what was wrong.

'It – it's Nessie' he managed through pants.

I stepped forward, 'What? What's wrong with her?'

He gulped as he twisted his back to front t-shirt into knots as he spoke, 'She – she's hurt'

'Wha- how?' Bella stumbled when as she started to slowly freak out.

Seth took a deep breath. 'Okay well I was just on my patrols well actually I was finished but I decided to stay a little longer just to be safe'

'Right and-?' Esme spoke from the staircase.

'Am… yeah, well I was just as I said on my patrols when I felt Jake. He had phased and I could talk to him' Seth continued as if forgetting to get to the point.

Bella stiffened underneath my arm. 'And then what?'

'Well, Jake said he just heard her scream and that he was looking for her'

'Wait, hold up. Why was he looking for her' Emmet asked from the sofa as he muted the football on the television.

Seth pulled out a chair and sat down, watching him as his hands trembled and sweat started to fall from his face. 'He said he told her.'

'_WHAT?_' everyone chorused with the same dumbfound faces.

'Y-yeah I said the same. He told her about it all since she asked him'

'That idiot,' Rosalie spat from the corner. 'We told him to keep his guard on but not to tell her. And now look what he did! God sure knows how to pick em''

I shushed her gently before turning to Seth. 'Okay and what next?'

'Well he showed me through his mind of her hitting him with tears in her eyes. She was cursing a lot and she looked pretty angry with all of us' Seth informed still looking down at his mud covered feet which left prints on the floor from where he entered.

'Okay… then and what else happened after that?' Carlisle appeared behind Esme with a cool expression on his face.

Seth looked to Carlisle the same time as me. 'Am, she ran off saying she wanted to be on her own and away from Jake which tore him a little. Jake ran after her and phased and that how I heard him. He told me to be quiet as he sensed vampires near'

'W-who were the vampires?' Bella asked almost shaking in my hold.

'He didn't know. So basically he followed it until he heard another scream and so he ran faster until he came to a small clearing'

'And what happened there?' Jasper asked his hand in Alice's the whole time.

Seth exhaled deeply once more. 'He saw blood. Lots of blood seeping into the snow and it seemed to be coming from behind a big boulder'

Bella was practically hyperventilating until I brushed my hand over her cheek and tried my best to smile. 'Shh… it's okay' I tried to soothe her as I bow my head to rest in her soft hair.

'And so he came closer and when he saw her leg he too was starting to panic,' Seth continued ignoring everyone's wounded faces. 'Then as he came closer… I could see through his eyes of Nessie laying on the snow… half – half naked and bleeding heavily'

'Oh God!' Bella shrieked into her hand making the most painful sound to ever hit my ears. I wrapped my arms protectively as he knees gave out.

'Shh… It's okay love. It is all okay' I continued to soothe her as Emmet got up.

'Those bastards!' he shouted with his fist clenched.

Alice got up, 'I need-I need a minute to try and see what's going on' she spoke to herself as she-for once in her life-slumped towards the door with Jasper on her heel.

'We need to get them home immediately. If she is in hospital and they decide to do a procedure on her they'll know she's not… normal' Carlisle flittered across the room to stand in the middle facing us all.

'I agree. The longer we do nothing the better chance the secret will be exposed' I found myself speaking.

Bella controlled herself immediately knowing what was at stake. 'Me and Edward will go'

'I will too' Alice popped her head through the door. 'I need to be with you at all times to tell you what is happening' she explained when Bella and I weren't convinced.

I sighed. 'Okay, fine you will come with us only because you will be a great help'

'Good' she trotted upstairs and when I heard rustling of bags, 'No need for extra clothing either'

I heard her groan from upstairs but desisted from packing like I said.

Bella relaxed more when we on the flight and safely on our way to Zurich. It takes Alice to get three tickets to Switzerland in less than a half hour. She Googled it and when she came up with the three tickets she paid her credit and we got them faxed. Being told we'd get the real ones at the airport which we did.

Alice was texting so fast I had to stop her in case anyone would notice. Alice when in focus she tends to forget the main thing here; we're vampires and we cannot be exposed. Especially when my daughter is in Switzerland after being attacked by anonymous vampires. It was getting harder and harder to contain my anger as I held onto Bella.

Just hoping the plane trip would fly and put me put me out of my misery as the following passengers minds were really getting to me.

- _Did I leave the over on?_

- _I should have kissed him. Should I? Yeah I totally should cos' now I'm going back to Switzerland and I didn't even get to kiss him…_

- _Wait, did I miss Cougar Town last night? Aw damnit I knew I was forgetting something._

- _Can I turn on my phone now? This is so boring._

- _What if I was married to Leonardo Dicaprio… oh my, that would be hot!_

Why would you even bother to think about such trivial things? There is no point in worrying about a stupid oven when you miles away from it now, I guess that girl has a right to think about something she is regretting not doing, I mean I was there once before too... and what is Cougar Town at that matter?

The flight was long and boring. We were forced to watch some monstrosity of a movie which I remember Alice saying it was called "Bride Wars" with some actress called Ann Hathaway but I didn't know which one she was.

Hurrying off the plane as quick as we could pushing through the roaring crowd of humans. Alice was on her phone dialling up a helicopter to fly us to the Luzern general hospital.

After four tries she finally got one. We waited for ten minutes and then a red helicopter landed on the runway gesturing us to climb in.

Bella was sceptical of the whole thing since she was never in one and therefore making her saw everything was "amazing" or "cool" every few minutes.

Seeing the lights of the city had Alice jumping in her seat probably getting ready to get off any minute now. The helicopter landed smoothly on a helipad atop the hospital. I handing the pilot twenty Euros before following behind a skipping Alice and Bella.

Alice quickly enquired and soon we were on our way to floor five to see my daughter. I so hoped she was okay and breathing perfectly. I was feeling a little iffy also on seeing her, knowing that if I saw her unconscious and breathing through a mask with multiple casts all over her I would go crazy. Once I had a good hold on that mutt's neck I would never let go.

'Well they said room 19 on the fifth floor so I'd say this is it' Alice said having her hand on the door handle.

Bella clutched my hand. 'Open it Alice, please' I saw in her eyes she wasn't ready but her body was pushing her to see her daughter.

I squeezed back reassuringly as Alice opened the door and pushed it in slowly. Bella immediately let go of my hand and ran in disappearing behind the wall. I stepped past a frozen Alice and in the doorway.

There she was. She looked so brittle and small laying there breathing through a mask and connected to a drip. Her breathing was uneven and her heart was barely beating. I forgot to breathe with all the hype and stress to remember the main thing that would make us blend easier by fake breathing. Jacob sat next to her-eyes damp with his hand interlocked with hers. He didn't look up to see us, he just sat there watching her chest rising and dropping as she breathed in and out.

Bella had already taken a spot by sitting in a chair next to Nessie and rubbing her forehead with her thumb. Jake finally looked up to see Bella and weakly smile. I made my way over by placing my hands on Bella's shoulders and lightly massaging them as I saw how tense she was. I watched as our beautiful lay as pale as snow and skin as cold as ice, I didn't want to admit it but she looking like she was on her death bed.

Alice didn't wait around; quickly placing the phone to her ear I listened as she explained everything to Carlisle. He told her to quickly sign the papers and explain that we were taking her back to her hometown to get treated there. Alice flipped down the phone, gave a knowing look in my direction before dashing out the door and by her thoughts down to the main desk.

'Oh my dear, Renesmee' Bella whispered as she leant down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

Jacob looked up wiping his tearing eyes and looked at us. I had never seen him so upset before, he looked… well, he looked dead inside. Like Nessie was the last bit of hope in his body to stay breathing. He looked paler than usual also which had me worried for a moment.

'T-thanks for coming' Jacob got out as he let Bella take one of Nessie's hands and kiss it.

I looked at him with more care than usual. 'It is our daughter. Of course we would come'

'Yes, thanks' he spoke lower which was new. Usually when I threw something hurtful he'd give me a shot right back which would leave me thinking for moments after on what to say next.

Bella looked up at me before speaking. 'We came for you too, Jake. You're family now and you needed moral support'

Jacob smiled weakly which looked painful to watch-even for me. 'Thanks Bells'

Bella nodded before laying her head on the rail of the bed and making soothing circles on Nessie's hand.

Alice shot in the door with a bag she must have smuggled aboard. 'Get out' she ordered toneless.

I looked at her. Reading her thoughts she was planning on changing Nessie before she got discharged which took Alice a long time to get the doctors to agree to. We were lucky that they didn't do any surgery or anything along the lines of that as they'd notice how her body differs in tiny ways to a normal human's.

Jacob looked up at her. 'Why should I, I am her husband I deserve to be here'

'Yeah, yeah skip the small talk here boy. Get out so I can dress her' she crossed her arms and opened the door wider in gesture to "GET THE HELL OUT!"

I looked at Bella and she was adamant on getting me out also. I sighed heavily and as Alice pried an unwavering Jacob out of the chair I left the room and gave my daughter her private time to get changed.

'Jacob…' I spoke with my back turned to him as he was finally pushed out the door.

I could sense him stiffen, 'Yeah?'

I turned to face him. Making my emotions unreadable as much as possible. 'Tell me… everything'

'I – I don't think… I want to do that' he stuffed his hands in his pockets as he leaned against the doors.

'I order you Jacob Black to take down that stupid wall inside your pea brain and let me see what happened' I said with a little more authority in it than before.

Jacob shrugged, 'I'd rather tell you'

'Why? Is there something your hiding?' I pressed taking a smooth step closer.

His shoulders tensed but he did not answer. I took another step forward so we were now three steps away from each-other.

'There had to be a reason why she ran away' I pried already knowing why. But he didn't know that.

Jacob gulped before taking out one of his hands to brush back some stray hairs that ran into his eyes. 'I – She got angry, okay'

'What was she angry at?'

Jacob didn't answer for a moment. 'I told her'

'What was that?' I spoke with an inner smile.

Jacob looked at me. 'I – I told her the – the Volturi thing'

'You did what?'

'Yeah, I mean she asked and you know… I wasn't gonna lie to her. I love her'

I looked him for a moment and was about to say something when Alice opened the door.

'Thanks for behaving like two good little boys,' Alice giggled opening the door so we could come in. 'She's decent so you may enter'

We did as she said and came in to see Bella just putting on a red cardigan over the rest of Nessie's cloths. They changed her fast maybe too fast to blend in. I was now glad we got a room on its own for Nessie.

'The helicopter is ready and Jake and Nessie have return tickets just like us so we should be fine,' Alice announced waking me from my haze as she spoke. 'I've already called the airport telling them I have a sick patient from hospital coming aboard and that we are fist class occupants so they said they'd rustle up something for her'

'Good, we want her to be comfortable. She needs it' Jacob noted from the side of her bed.

I nodded as a nurse came in and helped us with taking Nessie away. She handed me a drip. 'She'll need it'

I nodded making sure to bring so when she's on the plane it would help her. Carlisle said that as soon as she got home and into his care he'd know for sure who did it.

Hoping for the best we helped Renesmee with the stretcher onto the helicopter. Bella wrapped her hand around mine as soon as we got onto the plane and were heading back to Forks. Soon my daughter would be healthy and well again, I would make sure of it.

**

* * *

**

**I know, sorry... another short one but they are getting relatively longer? No?**

**Hehe, anyway I hope you liked... I know sorry about it being Bella... ((we've all read enough about Bella-A whole 4 books!))**

**Please review or PM if you liked.**

**If you didn't, please critic my work so I know where I am going wrong! **

**=]**

**All The Best**

**-Isabelle **


End file.
